Ranger Tales
by Andros Dorian
Summary: This is an AU where the Alien Rangers arc doesn't happen. It starts out as Ninjetti's, but moves on to Zeo Powers, most of what happens in Zeo is the same, just with Carri instead of Tanya, and a few changes here an there. The beginning is dif for sure.
1. Chapter 1:Hello's and Goodbye's

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 1: Hello's and Goodbyes**

A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. I'll find another way to explain to eventual Zeo Crystal search. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri belong to KJ with many thanks. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two.

* * *

Tommy Oliver sighed, his junior year in high school was coming to an end, one more year and then he'd be off to college. He couldn't believe it, it seemed like yesterday that he had moved to Angel Grove and become a Power Ranger. Time had just seemed to fly by. He picked a picture of himself and the former team up, smiling as his eyes fell to Kimberly Ann Hart's picture. She had left for Florida just three months ago, and now Katherine Hillard was the new Pink Ranger._ No one_, he thought, _will ever look as good as Kim did in that suit though_. He set the picture down and turned off his light and hopped into bed, exams started tomorrow and he needed to be well rested for them. Hopefully Rita and Zedd, and even Rita's father, Master Vile, could stay quiet long enough for him to take his exams this week. A few minutes later he was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning the group of teens, Tommy Oliver, Kat Hillard, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, and Billy Cranston met in the middle of the hall. Standing beside Kat was a strange brunette, Tommy didn't recognize her. "Hey Kat, who's your friend?" he asked as he approached his friends.

"Hi Tommy," Kat smiled as she looked at the White Ranger "this is my cousin from New York, Carri, and this is Tommy Oliver," she said, gesturing with her hands as she did the introductions.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Tommy said as he held his hand out, which Carri shook.

"Nice to finally meet you too. I've heard a lot about you," she put emphasis on the a lot.

"Yeah and I'm sure it's nothing good, right?" he joked glancing at Kat.

"Of course, why would I say anything nice about you? You're the most horrible person I've ever met," Kat continued the joke. That wasn't how she felt, she adored Tommy, she was sad that he and Kim had decided to try long distance, she really wanted to date him.

"I'll work harder on being a better person," he said as he turned to go "later guys, I've got to get to class!" he waved by to everyone.

"Oh shoot, we've gotta get going to!" Rocky said as he glanced at his watch and tugged Adam's shirt. "See ya!" they both called out as they jogged in the opposite direction.

The foursome looked around, Billy and Aisha were at their classroom, Kat's was next door to theirs, and Carri going to head back to the Hillard household until they all finished that days exams. She had exempt her exams for that semester, and her parents agreed to let fly out to California to visit her cousin Kat. She was hoping she could talk them into letting her stay, hopefully Kat could help convince them. Carri said bye the three remaining Rangers before heading out. She had flown in the night before and couldn't wait to meet all of Kat's friends. They seemed nice enough, though was going off of a brief meeting. The one that really caught her attention was the guy in red, Rocky, he was cute, though she thought he might look cuter with shorter hair. She sighed as she climbed into her yellow Camaro, it was going to be a long four hours.

* * *

Tommy finished his test earlier than he had expected, even going through and double checking everything. He sighed, still two and a half hours until he could leave. He heard whispering coming from behind him, he chuckled silently to himself. Bulk and Skull were trying to cheat on their exams, again. _If they would just pay attention in class instead of sleeping_, he let his thought trail off. Sleep didn't sound so bad right now, it had been nearly two in the morning when he turned his light out. She sighed and layed his head down on the desk, his hair swallowing the desk.

When he woke up he moved his hair out of his face and peered up at the clock, five minutes left. He felt refreshed now, ready for just about anything. As the teacher dismissed them he made his way out to the parking lot where he found the other five Rangers. "So what now?" he asked.

"Youth Center?" Adam asked, he'd been itching for a good sparring match all day.

"Sounds good to me," Rocky agreed, he just wanted food, he'd had to skip breakfast that morning.

"See you there," Tommy said as he hopped into his black Jeep and started the engine.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the Youth Center and grabbed a table. Tommy and Adam headed over to the mats to spar while Rocky ordered two burgers and an order of fries. Kat and Carri walked in a little later, Carri had gone back to bed and was still sleeping so Kat had gone to get her. "Hey there they are," Rocky said "What took you so long?"

"Sleepy head here," Kat pointed to Carri "She had to shower and redo everything."

"I felt dirty," Carri defended herself and Kat laughed.

Rocky looked over at the girl he had met this morning, she was beautiful, and she seemed nice enough. Not to mention funny. He thought about getting to know her, maybe ask her out. But he'd wait and see how she really was, he was after all going off a brief meeting.

Tommy and Adam made their way over to the table, apparently finished with their match. "Who won?" Kat asked curiously, hoping it had been Tommy.

"I let Adam win for once, as a gift for his upcoming birthday," Tommy said with a smile, knowing full well that he had actually flat out lost.

"Yeah right, I won fair and square and you know it," Adam said with a smile. He was quite proud of himself, it wasn't often that someone was able to beat Tommy in a sparring match. In fact, the only other person to do so had been their friend Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger.

"Just don't let that victory go to your head," Aisha said. She knew what an accomplishment it was, but she also knew that it didn't mean Adam would start beating him all the time.

"Don't worry, I don't think his head can get any bigger, unless he grows his hair out," Rocky poked fun at his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Adam said, taking a seat next to Aisha. He knew they were just messing with them, which is why he didn't get angry with them. Actually, Adam never lost his temper, ever. It was a quality that everyone admired about him.

"You want to go now?" Rocky asked Billy as he finished his second burger.

"Are you sure that's wise? You just finished eating," Billy pointed out.

"I'll be fine, c'mon." Billy assumed Rocky was correct, he did usually eat, spar, then eat again. He stood and followed Rocky over to the mats where the two proceeded to spar.

Carri watched as Rocky continually dodged Billy's punched and kicks. "Got your eye on one of them?" Kat asked, snapping Carri back to reality.

"Oh what? Oh, no. Not at all," Carri stammered, she was interested in Rocky, but she didn't want that to be public knowledge yet. She wanted to wait until she got to know him better. She looked on as everyone discussed their exams earlier, and was disappointed when she saw Billy pin Rocky down. She had been wanted Rocky to win.

"So Carri," Aisha said after the boys returned to the table, "tell us about yourself. Why'd you leave New York to come here?"

Carri thought for a moment then said "Well, I've always loved California. I visited Angel Grove a few times during my childhood, and I liked it. I always hated having to return to New York and go back to the same old routine. My parents always refused to let me move though, but now that Kat's here I'm hoping I can persuade them to change their minds."

"You do about the, uh," Adam paused, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say in a way that wouldn't scare her.

"Monster attacks?" Carri finished for him, "Yeah I know, Kat told me everything."

"Everything?" Tommy raised an eyebrow to Kat, she knew better than to tell others their secret.

"Not everything," Kat defended herself, "I told her about the monste attacks, the gold monkey and the walking bag of bones, and the giant birds. That's about it."

"You also told me about the Power Rangers, and how they always save the day," Carri chimed in. Tommy looked at her, he wasn't sure if she knew or not, but it seemed like she did.

"So," he said, trying to change the subject, "what's everyone doing later?"

"I've got a dance class to teach tonight," Kat answered, she loved teaching her classes, except when Tommy proposed something to do. She wanted to be near him, even it was just as friends.

"I've got a self defense class to teach," Adam answered. He had begun teaching people how to defend themselves if they ever came into contact with the Tenga's, or worse.

"And I promised Al I'd help with study," Billy said, hoping they knew he meant help Alpha Five in the Command Center "Actually, I should be going now." The five Rangers and Carri watched as the Blue Ranger made his way out of the Youth Center.

"You guys doing anything?" Tommy asked, looking at Rocky, Aisha, and Carri.

"Nope. Not a thing," Carri replied, hoping Rocky's answer would be the same.

"Same here," Aisha replied.

"I've got a job interview later, but I could meet up afterwards. What'd you have in mind?"

"Basket Ball?" Tommy questioned, waiting for everyone's answer.

"Sounds great," Aisha said.

"Yeah," Carri added, she didn't play Basket Ball, but she knew the gist of it. Plus Rocky would be there, it'd be another chance for them to talk. "How about us girls against you athletically challenged boys?" she joked.

"Us? Athetically challenged?" Rocky asked, he knew how absurd that was. If he wasn't athletic he'd have died a long time ago. But he knew she was joking.

"Well you are the both the losers of your respective sparring matches," she pointed out. The boys looked at each other thinking they had to make up for that.

"You're going down," Tommy said, and Rocky gave them the thumbs down sign.

Carri smiled sweetly and said "We'll see."

* * *

Meanwhile up on the moon a familiar witch was storming about. It had been about two weeks since her father had sent Dischordia down to her death, since then they hadn't had a decent monster, and Goldar and Rito always ran away. "Finster!" she screeched. The little white alien came scurrying in like a mouse.

"Yes my Queen," he said.

"Make me a monster that will finally destroy those puny Rangers."

"Do you have a plan you excellence?"

"Of course I have a plan, one of the Rangers family members is visiting, what better way to torment them by capturing and killing her?" she cackled.

"A brilliant idea!" Finster exclaimed, then hurried back into his lab to create Rita's monster.

"Haven't you tried something similar to this before?" Lord Zedd asked from his throne.

"This time it will be different, you'll see!" Rita said, she had full confidence in her plan, as always.

"We shall see," Zedd said as he let his head drop into his hand.

"Yes we will," Rita said, "Goldar!" The big monkey apeared in the throne room. "I want you and Rito to go and attack the Rangers, give them a taste of things to come. And if you can, snatch that girl that's with them. That'll have them unfocused when my monster attacks."

"Yes Rita."

* * *

Later that afternoon the four teens were out on the court playing Basket Ball, Rocky and Tommy were winning by a point. "He shoots," Rocky said as he tossed the ball at the net, "he scores!"

"And that's game," Tommy said as he walked up after getting the ball.

"So who's athletically challenged?" Rocky asked as he exitted the court next to Carri.

"You are, Tommy did most of the work," she said with a smile. Rocky laughed and replied with a whatever. He knew she was just giving him a hard time.

"Well I gotta go," Aisha said as she glanced at her watch. "Mom wants me home by five, and its four-forty-five now." Aisha didn't know why her mom wanted her home so early, she never cared what time she came in before.

"Alright, we'll see you later," Tommy said as he jumped in the driver side of his Jeep. Rocky and Carri each went over to their cars, they had to study for tomorrow's exam, and they figured they'd get an early start on it.

* * *

Carri was almost back to Kat's house when a giant skeleton appeared before her. She slammed on the gas, this was one of the guys that Kat had warned her about, and she wasn't about to stop for him. Rito yelled for her stop, and when she didn't he said "Uh-oh," Carri's Camaro slammed into him, flipping him over the top of it. "That hurt," he groaned. She looked in her mirror, satisfied with a job well done when out of nowhere a giant golden monkey appeared on her hood and ran his sword through her engine.

"Hey, this is a perfectly good car and you're ruining it!" she complained.

"You have more to worry about than your precious car," he told her.

* * *

Rocky had just pulled in his driveway when his communicator chirped. "Can't we even study for exams?" he groaned. "Go ahead."

"Rocky, Goldar and Rito are attacking Kat's cousin, you have to hurry," Alpha said frantically.

"I'm on it," Rocky backed out of his driveway and took his car to the nearest parking lot, he'd tell his mother he meant to stop by the store. As soon as he was parked he found a safe place to hide and shouted "Ninjetti Ape!" In a red flash he was standing in his Red Ninjetti robes, and he teleported out.

When he arrived on the scene he found the White Ninjetti and the Blue Ninjetti already battling an army of Tenga's. He quickly joined the fight and tossed two Tenga's aside while making his way to the others. "Where's everyone else?"

"They can't leave their classes unsupervised, I'm not sure about Aisha," Tommy replied as he kicked a Tenga back. The three formed a protective circle around Carri, trying to keep her safe.

* * *

Aisha arrived home and entered her house, sitting on the couch were her parents, and in the chair was a man she had never seen before. "What's going on?" she asked, and her communicator chirped.

"What was that?" the man asked, looking around.

"That was my pager, someone's trying to get ahold me," Aisha quickly explained, it wasn't a total lie. Someone was trying to get ahold her.

"Well tell them to wait," her mother said. _You don't tell bad guys to wait and attack at your convenience mom_, Aisha thought. She excused herself to go and 'call' the person trying to contact her to explain that she was busy. As soon as she was out of earshot she explained her situation to Alpha, and he and Zordon understood.

"Alright, that's taken care of," she said as she walked back into the living room. "So what exactly is going on?"

The man stood and introduced himself. "I am Mr. Perry Mosby, I am from Michigan State University. We don't normally approach you in person, but we found you to be a special case. We received your application, I have to say, we were very impressed."

Aisha had a feeling that she knew where this was going, but she couldn't just drop her Ranger duties. They would be short one Ranger then, Mr. Mosby went on about how delighted they'd be to have someone as talented as her enroll in their school. "I'll give you some time to think about it, let me know by this time tomorrow." Aisha nodded and excused herself, saying that she needed to think, which again wasn't a total lie.

After she had been informed of the situation she ran behind her house and shouted "Ninjetti Bear!" and teleported off.

* * *

The boys were glad to see Aisha arrive on the scene, the Tenga's weren't so tough, but Rito had pulled himself together and began attacking Rocky, while Goldar fought Tommy. Aisha ran over to help Billy take on the Tenga's and protect Carri. Seeing that they were fighting a losing battle the Ninjetti's decided to morph into full-fledged Rangers.

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy shouted.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky yelled.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy shouted.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha cried.

The four Rangers jumped back into the fray, Tommy summoned Saba and began clashing swords with Goldar, while Rocky summoned his Power Sword to take on Rito. Billy and Aisha didn't see the need to summon their weapons for mere Tenga's.

* * *

Rita looked through her Repulsascope and shouted "Baboo!"

"Yes your evilness," Baboo, a tall black vampire like man said.

"Go down to Earth, grab the girl the Rangers are protecting. Apparently it was too hard of a task for Goldar and Rito."

"At once your evilness."

"You had better not fail me, if you do we'll be having bat wings for dinner!"she cackled at the horrified look on Baboo's face.

"Yes your evilness, I'll go and get the girl." With that he teleported out of the palace and down to Earth.

* * *

Baboo materialized behind the Rangers and Carri, grabbing her quickly and teleporting off. Rocky turned just in time to see Carri disappear with Baboo. "No!" he screamed, just as he turned to take his frustration out on Rito, he and Goldar, along with the Tenga's, vanished.

"What happened?" Tommy asked, although he already knew the answer.

"They kidnapped Carri," Rocky said sullenly.

"Let's get back to the Command Center, see if we can find her," Billy proposed, the others nodded and they all teleported away.

* * *

When they arrived at the Command Center they found Alpha already hard at work trying to locate her. "Anything?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing yet, I'm sorry Rangers," the little robot replied.

"It's not your fault Alpha, we should have done a better job of protecting her, right?" Aisha said as she placed a hand on Alpha's shoulder and turned to look at the others.

"She's right Alpha," Tommy agreed "It's our fault, not yours."

"If you say so."

"We had better tell Kat what happened," Billy stated the obvious.

"I'll do it," Tommy said sadly.

"And I'll tell Adam," Rocky said. The two teleported out, leaving Billy and Aisha to wait for the results.

* * *

Up on the moon Carri was being held by Goldar, she had manged to knock Baboo off of her and tried to make a run for it. "Well," Rita said as she approached her prisoner, "seems as though you've got spunk. I like that." The evil witch eyed Carri, dozens of thoughts racing through her head. Should she kill her? Should she torture her? Or should she just make her evil like her cousin had been?

"What do you want with me?" Carri asked, struggling against Goldar's grip.

"Your capture will leave the Rangers unfocused, they'll be sitting ducks when my monster attacks." Rita cackled as she took Carri's arm. "Now come with me, I'll give you guest of honor's suite." She teleported herself and Carri into one of her Dark Dimensions and chained her to the wall. "Comfy?"

"If this is how you treat your guest of honor, I'd hate to see what you to your prisoners," Carri said as she continued to struggle.

"You'll find out soon."

* * *

Tommy explained what had happened to Kat as best he could, but tears still escaped her. Tommy assured her that everything would be alright, that they would get Carri back safe and sound. Kat looked at him and smiled, she knew he was right, he always was. Tommy checked in on Alpha's progress, to which the little robot told all the Rangers to go home and get some rest, he would notify them when he had something.

* * *

The next day the Rangers went to school, took their second exam, and teleported to the Command Center. Alpha announced that he was still scanning when the sensors went off. "Ay yi yi! Rita and Zedd have sent a monster down in the park!"

"We're on it. It's morphin' time!" Tommy shouted.

"White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

The six teens teleported down to the park in their Ranger outifts, ready to face the monster known as DrainHead. "Oh look, the Power Rangers, I'm so scared!" he laughed.

"You should be!" Tommy pointed at him "Your boss kidnapped our friend, so now we're gonna make you pay!"

"Bring it on pussy cat." Tommy and the other attacked DrainHead, quickly gaining the upperhand until an army of Tenga's arrived and began attacking Aisha, Kat, and Adam. DrainHead fired a beam of energy at Tommy, knocking the White Ranger into a tree.

"You alright?" Rocky called as he punched DrainHead, knocking him back a little.

"Peachy!" Tommy replied as he flipped over DrainHead and kicked him from behind. Billy followed up with kick to his stomach.

"Prepare, to die Rangers!" Goldar growled as he arrived on the scene.

"Oh not you too," Tommy said as he went off to face Goldar. DrainHead knocked both Rocky and Billy into each other and blasted them with a beam. "No!" Tommy shouted as saw them go flying through the air. He quickly kicked Goldar and ran over to his friends. "Are you guys alright?"

"I'll live," Rocky grunted as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Same here," Billy agreed.

"Rangers! I found her, I found her!" Alpha exclaimed excitedly.

"Great!" Tommy said "Let's hurry and finish this guy!" he heard a chorus of right's as they summoned their weapons to form the Power Blaster, DrainHead retreated before he could be hit though.

* * *

Up on the moon Rita was furious with DrainHead for retreating. "You useless dolt! Why did you retreat?"

"They were gonna blast me," DrainHead whined.

"Yeah, so what? We'd have just made you grow!"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Let me at'em, I can take'em!" DrainHead said with renewed confidence.

"No. You gave me a headache, at least I know I can take care of one nuisance," Rita said as she blasted DrainHead with her wand, destroying him. "I feel slightly better now. Finster!" she bellowed as she entered his lab.

"Yes my Queen?" Finster asked.

"Your monster was pathetic, one of the worst ones you've ever made!"

"I'm sorry your evilness, I'll start working on another right away!"

"You do that. He'd better be perfect, unlike this thing," she stomped down on a copy of DrainHead's mold and scattered it. "He was a bitter disappointment."

"I apologize my Queen. I promise my next monster will be even greater!"

"He better be, or this will be you," she pointed to the smushed clay that was once DrainHead's extra mold, "Got that!?"

"Yes, you evilness."

"At least I've still got the girl, I think I'll pay her a little visit."

* * *

Rita teleported into her the dimension where she was keeping Carri, the girl was fast asleep. "Oh, poor baby. She must've tired herself out trying to escape," Rita said as she walked over to her prisoner. "Hey, girly, it's time to wake up!" Carri's eyes opened and she quickly put all her energy into one kick that sent Rita flying. "Damn, I knew I should have restrained her legs!"

"Let me go!" Carri demanded, she was pissed about having to stay here for what she assumed was overnight.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Rita asked as she picked herself up. "I like you right where you are. You do make a lovely decoration after all."

"Bitch," Carri muttered.

* * *

The Rangers teleported to the Command Center to find out where Carri was being held. "She's in one of Rita and Zedd's dark dimensions," Alpha told them, "I can teleport one of you in there, the rest will have to stay here in case there is an attack. The Rangers looked up at Zordon, their mentor, who nodded in agreement with Alpha.

"Power Rangers, you are needed here. DrainHead was not destroyed, he retreated before the blast could reach him," Zordon explained.

"Aw man, I thought we had him," Adam complained.

"Alright," Rocky said "I'll go."

"Don't be absurd, she's my cousin," Kat argued.

"But she might recognize your voice," Billy pointed out.

"Billy's right Kat, you should stay here," Tommy said, and Kat obliged. She didn't know how to tell them that Carri knew, she had been under Rita's spell at the time, but she didn't think that would excuse her actions.

"Fine, but you bring her home safely," Kat said.

"I will," Rocky assured her.

"Teleporting now," Alpha said as he hit a few buttons on the console. A few minutes later the alarm sounded, a new monster was attacking Angel Grove, but unlike the others, this one came down at city wrecking size. "Ay yi yi! Rita and Zedd have sent down another monster!" Alpha cried.

"Back to action!" Tommy called as the five Rangers made their way to the city.

When they arrived they all shouted "We need Shogun Zord Power now!"

"Blue Shogun Zord, Power Up!"

"Black Shogun Zord, Power Up!"

"Yellow Shogun Zord, Power Up!"

"White Shogun Zord, Power Up!" both Tommy and Kat said at the same time. The Shogun Zords prepared for battle, charging into BeachBum, attack ready.

* * *

Rocky arrived within Rita's dark dimension and saw the witch standing before Carri. "Leave her alone!" he shouted as he ran at them.

"The Red Ranger? How did he get in here?" Rita questioned "Time to fly!" she teleported herself out, she was too cowardly to face a Ranger head on.

"Power Sword!" Rocky called, cutting the chains that held Carri. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am now, Rocky," she smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Oh come on, Kat told me everything," she removed his helmet and stared into his eyes. "My Ranger in red spandex," she said with a laugh.

"Let's get you outta here," Rocky said, replacing his helmet. He, and most certainly Tommy, were going to need to have a talk with Kat later. "Hold on tight," he said. She squeezed his waist as he teleported them out and back down to Earth.

* * *

Rocky left Carri in the Command Center just to be safe, also so Zordon could talk with her. He arrived on the battle field just in time to see the Blue Shogun Zord get knocked down. He quickly summoned his own Zord and combined with the other to form the MegaZord.

"Took you long enough," Adam joked.

"Space traffic, it's horrible," Rocky said with a grin.

"Is Carri safe?" Kat asked, eager to know how her cousin was doing.

"Yes, she's at the Command Center now having a little chat with Zordon," Rocky replied, a little bit of anger creeping into his voice. Kat knew she was supposed to keep quiet about their identities, so why did she tell her cousin? Tommy looked back at Kat, piecing together why Carri would have a chat with Zordon, he had to admit, he was disappointed.

"Let's finish him off," Tommy said as the Shogun Fire Saber appeared in the MegaZord's hand and it sliced through BeachBum, effectively destroying him.

* * *

"What happened my dear? Did your brilliant plan not go as planned?" Zedd asked as his wife, Rita Repulsa, stormed through the throne room and into Finster's lab. "Guess not. Poor Finster," he cut loose laughing.

"Finster! That monster you made was a dud! A dud you hear me?!"

"Yes my Queen, I'm sorry," Finster apologized.

"Finster hasn't made a decent monster yet that could bring down the Power Rangers," Goldar pointed out.

"Shut up you walking garbage can, no one's talking to you!" Rita snapped. "Finster, if you fail me again, you will not live to regret it!" She kicked her minion and stormed out to go sulk beside Zedd's throne. "I wish Daddy were still here," she griped.

"Do not say that!" Zedd said, sitting up. "I am glad that he is gone, no one tries to take over my palace, and my Earth!"

"Oh give it a rest Zeddie, you're making my headache worse."

"Sorry pumpkin," Zedd grumbled.

* * *

The Rangers teleported back to the Command Center, where Tommy demanded to know why Kat had told Carri their identities.

"It wasn't her fault," Carri piped up. Tommy and the others turned to look at her. "She was under the spell of someone named Rita Repulsive, or whatever. The person who kidnapped me."

"Rita Repulsa," Tommy said, he remembered Kat's time as Rita's servant all too well. It was because of that nasty witch that he nearly lost his girlfriend, Kimberly Ann Hart, for good.

"Right, so you see, it wasn't her fault," Carri explained. Tommy turned to Kat and apologized for snapping at her, and she replied that it was alright as Tommy brought her in for a hug.

"I give it a year and he breaks up with Kim for her," Rocky whispered to Adam and Billy.

"Are you crazy?" Billy asked "He's been with Kim forever, he would never do that."

"Yeah, you're right," Rocky agreed.

"Zordon?" Aisha said "I have an announcement to make, but I want your opinion first."

"Go ahead Aisha, speak what is on your mind."

"Well..." she began, not exactly sure how to put it, "I've been offered a chance to graduate early and go to college at Michigan State University, to become a veterinarian. If it's alright with you, I'd like to go."

"Of course it is Aisha, though I am sad to see you go. You have been a very important part of this team, and I thank you for your services. But you know you must choose a successor for your Yellow Ranger Powers."

"Of course, and if it's alright with you guys, I choose," she looked at Carri.

"Me?"

"Well you are wearing the right color," Aisha joked, pointing to Carri's yellow T-shirt.

"I guess I am, huh?" she said with a smile. "But why me?"

"Because, you know about us for one, and two, something just tells me you'll make an excellent Ranger," she glanced at Rocky. Aisha held her Ninjetti Bear Power Coin out, and Carri cautiously took it. After she held it for a minute or so, the image in it began to shift.

"What's going on?" she asked, afraid she'd screwed it up.

"Strange," Billy said "It seems to be changing into your own animal spirit."

"But it didn't do that with Kat," Adam pointed out.

"True." Billy thought for a moment then suggested a theory, "Maybe it's because they're both agile. Remember? Dulcea said said that Kim was agile, light as a feather, and she's a gymnast, and Kat is a dancer, so..." he let his voice trail off.

"So it makes sense that the two of us have the same spirit animal," Kat finished.

"Precisely, but that's just a theory," Billy reminded them. "What's your animal?"

Carri forgot all about the coin, she had been listening to Billy. She looked down "Oh, it's, um, a panther."

"That makes sense," Kat said with a smile, "a beautiful, yet vicious animal."

"Are you calling me vicious?"

"Maybe," Kat said with a laugh. Carri crossed her arms and huffed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, we've got our third exam tomorrow, we need to get going," Tommy said, and everyone nodded in agreement. Together the seven teens teleported out.

* * *

Three days later, after they spent two finishing their exams, the teens gathered together at the airport to say goodbye to Aisha. She had decided to leave early so she could get a feel for the area, as well as find a decent place to live. As they entered the airport and found Aisha's gate Billy and Tommy carried her bags over for her.

"We're really gonna miss you," Kat said as she gave her friend a hug.

"I'll miss you guys too," she said as she moved on and hugged Adam.

"Stay safe," Tommy told her as he hugged her.

"I will," she moved on to Billy.

"Keep them out of trouble," she told him as they hugged.

He laughed and said "I'll try, but you know them."

"Yeah. Rocky, take good care of her."

"Who?" Rocky asked, confused. Aisha laughed and hugged him.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said as she gave Carri hug.

"It was really nice meeting you Carri," she said.

"You too, and thank you for," she looked down at her communicator.

"You're welcome, I know the Power is in good hands." She smiled as she waved goodbye to everyone and left to board her flight.

"I'm really gonna miss her," Kat said, choking back tears.

"We all will," Tommy said as he placed his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, glad that he was holding her. Even was just as a friend.

"Guys, let's go down to the beach and have some fun, lighten the mood a little," Rocky suggested. The other nodded their heads in agreement as they turned to leave the airport and enjoy summer vacation. Kat watched as Rocky and Carri exchanged glances here and there. _I give it a month_, she thought as she smiled to herself and left with the others.


	2. Chapter 2: A Zeo Beginning

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 2: A Zeo Beginning**

A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. I'll find another way to explain to eventual Zeo Crystal search. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri belong to KJ with many thanks. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. For this chapter, I'm not going to go into any details about them finding the Zeo Sub Crystals, the adventure will be the same as in the show, just they'll be adults instead of kids, and Carri's crystal is found in the same place as Kat's.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Carri had joined the team, but to everyone it seemed as though it had been years. Everyone became fast friends with her, especially Rocky. The two found out that they had at least one thing in common, Baseball. Rocky, Adam, and Carri would go out to the fields just to hit a few balls, and to their amazement Carri managed to strike both of them out every single time. Rocky was certain now, he wanted to ask this girl out on at least one date, he hoped she wouldn't turn him down.

It was a nice Thursday afternoon and Rocky had just got off work. He'd been working as a volunteer lifeguard at Angel Grove Lake for a week now, and he enjoyed it. Though between work, and his Ranger duties he didn't have much free time. Zedd and Rita had been sending nothing but Tenga's, along with the bumbling duo Goldar and Rito, for two weeks now. It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't attack two or three times a day. It was beginning to drive him crazy. He finally had some down time, so he decided to head to the Youth Center, as he figured that's where everyone would be. Sure enough, when he walked in he saw Tommy and Adam over on the mats, with Kat, Carri, and Billy watching. "Hey guys!" he said as he approached the table.

"Rocky, hey how are you?" Kat greeted him with a smile.

"Swamped. Sorry, but can I borrow Carri for a second?"

Carri looked over at Kat, who smiled and nodded. "Sure," Carrie said, getting up.

"We'll be back," he called as he lead her off. He was nervous about asking her out, and if he was going to get shot down he wanted it to be in private.

As soon as they were out of earshot she asked "So whatcha need?" Although she was pretty sure she already knew.

"Well..." he began, letting his voice trail off, "well I was wondering if-" he was cut off by their communicators chirping. "Son of a," he began, but stopped. "Go ahead Alpha."

"Rangers, Zedd and Rita have sent Goldar and Rito down to the park with some Tenga's," the little robot said.

"We're on it," Rocky replied. He looked around to bee sure no one was around. "It's morphin' time! Red Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

* * *

Rocky and Carri teleported down to the park, followed by the others. They began attacking the Tenga's while Goldar and Rito watched from the sidelines. Tommy knocked two Tenga's together, then kicked a third out of his way as he headed for Goldar. "When you ever learn?" he asked the big gold ape.

Goldar ignored his question and thrust his sword at the White Ranger, Tommy easily dodged it and countered with a kick. Goldar stumbled back. "You'll pay for that White Ranger!"

"Yeah, that'll be the day!" Tommy said, jumping into a kick.

Rito had approached the Red Ranger, Rocky, and began swinging his sword around wildly. Rocky brought his Power Sword forth and began attacking the walking skeleton. Rocky kicked Rito's sword out of his hand and knocked the bag of bones into a tree. "Easy as always," he said with a grin. He looked over to see Carri surrounded by Tenga's, as well as some gold beings he didn't recognize.

"What're they doing here?" Goldar snarled, pointing his sword at the gold creatures. Tommy used that opportunity to attack, knocking Goldar to the ground.

Rocky jumped over to help Carri out, knocking the Tenga's and other creatures out of the way. "Thanks," Carri said, running off to help Kat.

"No problem," Rocky replied. He ran over to give Billy and Adam a hand with the new creatures. They were stronger than the Tenga's, but still fairly easy. _Have Rita and Zedd got new foot soldiers?_ he wondered. He grabbed one of the creatures and threw it into another, they made a metallic clank when they collided. "Well that's strange."

The battle wasn't getting any easier, and the gold creatures continued to come down, some in aerial vehicles, which were firing at the Rangers and Tenga's. "This is too much!" Tommy exclaimed, Zedd and Rita had never mounted an assault this massive before.

"We need to report to the Command Center, find out what's going on," Billy agreed. Together the six teens teleported out and back to their base.

"Goldie, what're the Cogs doin' here?" Rito asked as he made his way to Goldar.

Goldar growled and said "I don't know, but let's retreat for now." Rito agreed, and they began to teleport back to the Lunar Palace. Before they could really telepport though a Quadrafighter attacked them, and they disappeared.

* * *

Up on the moon Rita, Zedd, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster were all running as fast as they could to Serpentera. "I can't believe he's attacking us, was his own galaxy not enough?" Zedd grumbled, adjusting his case.

"Zeddie, we have nowhere to go, where are we going?" Rita whined, she didn't want to leave any more than he did, but they knew that their forces were relatively weak compared to their attackers.

"I..." Zedd trailed off before admitting "I haven't thought that far ahead..."

"I know of a place, hopefully," Rita said as she contacted the one person she hoped would give them a place to stay.

"What? Who? Oh no, I forbid it!" Zedd said as he saw the image of Master Vile appear before them.

"Nice to see you too Zedd," Vile said, "Rita my daughter, what is it? You interrupted my nap!"

Rita cleared her throat "I'm sorry Daddy, but Zeddie and I need a place to stay,"

"What happened to the palace?" Vile interrupted her.

"The Machine King has begun attacking us," she whined.

"The Machine King? Well..." he thought for a moment "alright. And I suppose you'll be bringing that husband of yours, just don't wake me when you arrive!" With that Vile took his leave.

"I still say that this is a bad idea," Zedd grumbled.

"Like he'd ever know a good idea," Baboo whispered to Squatt. Squatt covered his mouth and snckered in response.

"What's so funny?" Zedd snapped, turning to face the two morons.

"Oh, uh, nothing your excellence!" Baboo quickly replied.

"Right, nothing," Squatt echoed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Zedd groaned. He didn't want to go live with that thing he called a father-in-law, they hated each other with a passion. When Vile attempted to destroy the Rangers, and nearly succeeded, it drove Zedd mad. Years of failed attempts, and Vile comes in with one fell swoop and nearly succeeds. It was maddening. And now, now the Machine King of all people was coming, the only person Zedd hated more than Vile, was Mondo.

* * *

The Rangers arrived back in the Command Center, and immediately Tommy asked about the new foot soldiers.

"They are called Cogs, they serve under the Machine King Mondo, leader of the Machine Empire," Zordon explained.

"What do they want with Earth?" Rocky asked, Rita and Zedd were enough to deal with, but now they had this Mondo guy too?

"And what about Rita and Zedd?" Billy asked.

Zordon looked down at his Rangers and said "Mondo wants to conquer Earth and add it to his empire, as for Rita and Zedd, do not worry. They have fled in terror of the Machine King."

Tommy and the Rangers let that sink in for a moment. Rita and Zedd were gone, the two villains that they had fought for years, were gone. Finallt Tommy broke the silence. "This King Mondo must be powerful to make Zedd and Rita run with their tails between their legs."

"Indeed he is, I am afraid he more powerful than both Zedd and Rita," Zordon replied, he knew this was bad. The Ninjetti powers would not be enough to combat Mondo and his army, they needed new Powers, and he knew what they needed. Before he could speak though a tremor passed through the Command Center.

"An Earthquake?" Carri asked, she hoped that's all it was.

"I'm afraid not Rangers," Alpha said as he turned to the viewing globe. "King Mondo has sent his army to attack the Command Center!"

"He's bold, I'll give him that," Tommy said, "Ready guys?" he was answered by a chorus of ready's. "Back to action!" Zordon watched as his six Rangers teleported outside to try and stop Mondo's attack.

"Alpha, prepare it," he said. He knew what was likely to come, and he had hoped they'd never have to use it.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha replied as he made his way over to the console.

* * *

High above the Earth, in his ship King Mondo was watching the attack on Earth. "Isn't this just grand my dear?" he asked his wife, Queen Machina.

"But of course, Zedd and Rita may not have been able to defeat those teenagers, but we most certainly can!" she said.

"Of course we can, my Dad's the greatest! No one rivals him!" their son, Prince Sprocket, piped up.

Mondo laughed "Yes, it's true. Those Power Rangers have met their match, we have found their base, and we will destroy it along with their precious leader Zordon!"

* * *

The Rangers teleported outside the Command Center to stop the attack. When they landed they saw a full scale army of Cogs, and dozens of Quadrafighters surrounding the Command Center. "This, us, this doesn't look so good," Carri stated the obvious.

"It doesn't matter, we have to at least try to protect Zordon!" Tommy said, leadership skills kicking in. When he joined the Rangers all those years ago he swore to himself that he would give his life to save the planet, and to save his mentor.

"Right," Billy and Adam agreed.

"Let's do it," Rocky said as he lead the charge into battle. Kat kicked one Cog aside while Carri kicked another one into it, destroying the two. Rocky and Adam teamed up and used their Power Sword and Power Ax to take out a few, while Billy used his Power Lance to knock six away from him at once. Tommy had called on the Falcon Zord and was attacking the Quadrafighters in the sky, this wasn't going to be an easy battle.

Tommy shot missiles from the Falcon Zord's wing tips, taking out about half a dozen Quadrafighters. Though it seemed that for everyone one he took out, two more replaced it. "Damn!" he cursed as he slammed his fist on the controls. This wasn't working, they needed a new strategy, but what?

The other five Rangers had managed to take out atleast fifty Cogs at this point, but hundreds of them still remained. "I don't think we can hold out much longer!" Kat shouted as she picke dherself up off the ground. The others knew she was right, Zedd and Rita had kept them busy ever since school let out for summer. They were all exhausted from the constant battles. Just as the words left her mouth they all heard a huge explosion. They turned to see the Command Center blowing to pieces, the debris took out many Cogs and Quadrafighters, but that explosion could only mean one thing. "No!" Billy shouted as he watched the Command Center crumble, and ran towards it, getting thrown back as another explosion erupted.

* * *

Up in space the Machine King was celebrating. "You did it Dad!" Sprocket yelled with excitement as he jumped up and down.

Mondo laughed "Yes, as I knew I would my son. The Earth is ours!"

Queen Machina looked over at her husband and smiled, what had taken Rita and Zedd years to accomplish took him less than a day, it was perfect.

* * *

"Did you see that? He destroyed the Rangers Command Center! He makes my blood boil!" Zedd shouted as he watched the events on a screen within Serpentera.

"Calm down Zeddie, all we need to do is increase our Power and then we can snatch Earth away from him, we just have to be patient," Rita said. Zedd couldn't believe what he was hearing, the queen of impatience was telling him to be patient. _She must have a plan_, he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile on the opposite end of the park from where the fighting had taken place. Bulk and Skull were out on patrol, Lt. Stone had assigned them to watch the park for the day. The two agreed, it seemed easy enough. "Nothing like a nice warm day in the park, huh Bulkie?" Skull asked as he stretched.

"This is by far the easiest job Lt. Stone has ever given us," Bulk agreed, taking a bite of his doughnut. The day was nice, it was warm, there were cute girls around, and they hadn't seen a single monster all day.

"Urr, excuse me," said a deep gravelly voice "can you help us?"

Bulk's eyes grew wide, he recognized that voice, and he didn't like it. "Skull, is that who I think it is?" Skull looked behind them and started noddig his head rapidly. "I was afraid of that."

"Well, can you help us? Huh, huh?" Rito asked as the two former bullies turned to face them.

"Why would we want to help you?" Bulk asked, sounding more confident than he felt. He knew the Rangers would be there any minute to help them. At least, he hoped they would.

"Well, you see," Goldar began "we have no idea who we are, or where we belong."

"And you two look like nice guys, so we were wonderin' if maybe you could help us?" Rito finished.

"Help you?" Bulk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Help us," Rito repeated. "We'll do anything you want, just please help us." Goldar nodded his head in approval.

"Anything?" Bulk asked with a sly smile on his face, he had an idea.

"Anything," Goldar confirmed. Bulk pulled Skull over to the side and discussed something with him before turning back.

"Alright, we'll help you," Bulk said, the two quickly gave him and Skul a hug. Skull passed out from Rito's stench. "But first we need to get him back to my place," he pointed to Skull, "and then...'

* * *

The Rangers looked on in horror as the Command Center blew to pieces, chunks of it falling all around them. "What's going on?" Carri asked as her suit began to fizzle out, followed soon by the rest of them. All the Cogs and the Quadrafighters vanished when the Command Center blew.

"We've lost our Powers," Adam said in disbelief. This was the second time that had happened, the first was when Ivan Ooze destroyed the interior of the Command Center.

"Where's Billy?" Kat asked as she looked around, not seeing the Blue Ranger anywhere.

"There!" Rocky pointed to a lifeless human body laying near the ruins.

"Oh my God! Billy!" Kat shouted as she ran towards her friend. "Billy speak to me!" she shouted frantically as she tried to wake him. Slowly his eyes fluttered open.

"I'm alright," he said "just a little sore." Kat cried as she hugged him, she was afraid she had lost a great friend.

"Come on guys," Tommy said after he knew Billy was alright. He ran up to the ruins of the Command Center, followed by the others. There was smoke and fire everywhere, the only things left standing were the walls base, and the part of Zordon's Power Tube.

"Oh my God," Carri breathed, she hadn't known Zordon and Alpha long, but she had already grown very attached to them. Zordon was like a second father to her already.

"Do you think they could've survived?" Adam asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I don't know, I hope so," Rocky answered, trying to comfort everyone. He looked around at everything, it was all ruined. The computers were scrap, wires were hanging out everywhere, and Zordon and Alpha were nowhere to be found.

"Man," Tommy said as he sat down on a rock, he felt like he had let everyone down, like he had let Zordon down. It was then that everyone felt another trmor.

"Not again," Carri groaned, she was not up for another attack now, especially with no Powers. Just as she was about to add something else the ground caved in where they were standing and they began to fall.

"What's going on?" Billy shouted.

"I don't know, but everyone, grab ahold of each other!" Tommy replied, he grabbed Kat and Carri, Rocky grabbed Carri's other hand, Adam grabbed his, and Billy grabbed Kat's other hand. A few seconds later their fall slowed and they landed safely in what they assumed had to be the Command Center's basement.

"Where are we?" Adam asked as he looked around, he spotted a box labeled 'Alpha Four' as they walked on.

"I believe we are in the basement of the Command Center," Billy replied, "that's the most logical answer anyway."

"Yeah, but, why were we brought down here?" Rocky questioned.

"That's what we're going to find out," Tommy replied. He looked down at his Falcon Coin, is was cracked, pieces of it were missing, if he tried morphing wth it, it just might kill him.

As they continued on they heard a familiar "Ay yi yi," Tommy smiled, there was only one person, or robot, who said that, and that was Alpha. He looked around and saw the others smiling as well, Alpha had survuved, so maybe Zordon had as well. "Come on guys, let's hurry," Tommy said as he started run.

"Wait for Billy, he's injured, remember?" Kat called out, she had been helping Billy walk down the path. He was hurt worse than he wanted to admit, but he wasn't about to slow the others down.

"It's okay Kat, we can run," he assured her. She looked at him carefully, then nodded as she scooped him and ran after the others. When they caught up to the others they found them standing before a big gray double door. "What now?" she asked.

"We go in," Tommy said plainly as he opened the doors. Within was gray-blue room, much larger than the Command Center, along the back wall were the original Mighty Morphin' suits, minus the Green Rangers, in cases, with the center case holding the weapons. They saw a couple computer consoles, an empty Power Tube in the corner, and a flat screen viewing globe opposite it. Standing in the center of the room was the quirky little robot.

"Ay yi yi yi yi! Rangers! You made it!" Alpha exclaimed as he hurried over to them.

"Alpha!" Carri and Kat both shouted as they ran over and gave the robot a hug.

"Hehe, you're making me blush," he joked.

"Alpha are you alright?" Kat asked, showing concern for the little robot.

"Of course, I made it down here before the explosion ever occured."

Rocky looked around and asked "Where exactly is here? What is this place?"

"This is called the Power Chamber, Zordon and I built it with the hopes that we would never have to use it," Alpha explained.

"Where is Zordon? Did he make it?" Tommy asked, eager to know what became of their mentor. Alpha looked down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you first. Zordon is-"

"Right here," Zordon interrupted, he wanted to surprise his Rangers. Tommy turned and looked.

"Zordon, you're okay!" he said.

"Yes, thanks to Alpha," Zordon smiled at his friends.

"Zordon, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but what about our Powers?" Tommy asked.

"The Powers you had are gone for good, however," he paused, "there is another power source, but it will be difficult to find. I am fairly confident that King Mondo will not attack anytime soon, he feels that he has eliminated the threat to him and that he can now take over Earth whenever he pleases. But you must hurry all the same."

Alpha walked over to the computer console "Ranger, you must travel through time and find the Zeo Sub Crystal's you hid from Master Vile, then and only then can you retrieve your Power."

"But how do we find them? We don't even know where to start looking," Rocky pointed out.

"Alpha has been doing a scan for Zeo energy signature in the past," Zordon explained "two of the sub crystals have already appeared, one in Latin America nine-teen thirty-six, and one in Korea."

"I'll go to Latin America," Rocky said stepping forward.

"And I'll go to Korea," Adam said. Zordon nodded and a few minutes later the two Rangers were on their way.

* * *

Zedd parked Serpentera in the M-51 Galaxy just outside Master Vile's home. Rita found the spare key and let heself and Zedd in, telling everyone else to sleep outside. "Remind me again why we are here," Zedd complained.

"Because King Mondo and Queen Machina ran us off, and we needed a place to stay," Rita said matter of factly. Zedd groaned, he'd been wanting a vacation, but this wasn't what he had in mind at all.

"Pumpkin, did we forget anything?" he asked her as the thought struck him.

"I don't think so,"she replied, then thought for a moment before shouting "Rito and Goldar! Those buffoons never made it back!"

"You think Mondo got to them?" Zedd asked, sounding a little hopeful. Rito annoyed him to no end, and Goldar was about as useful as bird in water.

"I hope not, I may not like Rito too much, but he is my brother. Goldar on the other hand, I've often wondered what fried alien monkey tasted like," she laughed, she didn't mean that, but she had thought about killing him more than once for his stupidity.

"Maybe we should...find them?" Zedd questioned.

"No way, we were lucky to escape Mondo once, I'm not up for trying a second time."

Zedd nodded, that was the answer he had been hoping for. They would keep and eye on Earth, and the moment Mondo let his guard down, then they would strike.

* * *

"Rangers!" Alpha called to the remaining teenagers "the other three Zeo sub crystals have been located, one in North America, and two in Australia."

"I'll take the one in North America," Tommy said.

"And we'll take the ones in Australia," Carri pointed to her and Kat. Alpha nodded and Zordon voiced his approval. Soon the three Rangers were gone, leaving only Billy, Alpha, and Zordon. Billy started discussing his future as a Ranger, and Zordon agreed with what he had said. A few minutes later Rocky contacted them, telling them he was ready. He appeared in the Power Chamber with his Zeo Sub Crystal in hand. He told them about he thinks he may have met his grandpa when he was younger, and how he managed to get the crystal before the volcano it was at erupted.

"And that's the whole story," he said with a grin on his face, it had been nice to see his grandpa. He enjoyed the trip, it had been great. He placed his sub crystal upon a pedestal Billy and Alpha had prepared for them.

Not long after Rocky arrived Adam returned with his crystal, placing it with Rocky's and talking about his adventure. He was soon followed by Tommy, who placed his with theirs. he talked about how the sage, True of Heart, helped him in his search. Kat and Carri returned soon afterwards, and the Zeo Crystal was completed.

"Well done Rangers," Zordon congradulated them. "You have retrieved all five shards of the Zeo Crystal, now," as he spoke the Zeo Crystal split into its five pieces, one hovering over each Ranger, except Billy. "Now you will be granted new Powers, Powers capable of defeating Mondo and his army, use these Powers as you have all your others, and as always, may the Power protects you." The Rangers nodded in response.

"Katherine," Zordon began "you will be known as Zeo Ranger I, Pink." Kat smiled and nodded in response as she felt the energy of her Zeo Sub Crystal flow through her.

"Carri, you will be known as Zeo Ranger II, Yellow." Carri made a 'woo!' sound as she felt the Power rush back through her, it felt great having Power again.

"Rocky, you are to be known as Zeo Ranger III, Blue." Rocky nodded, he was disappointed that he wasn't going to be Red anymore, but he'd get over it.

"Adam, you are now Zeo Ranger IV, Green." Adam nodded as he felt the Power bond with him.

"And finally Tommy, you are now Zeo Ranger V, Red. You will continue to lead the team just as you did as the White Ranger." Tommy nodded, and once again swore to not let Zordon down.

"Billy, you're not joining us?" Rocky asked, Billy shook his head.

"There's only five Zeo Sub Crystals, and I opted to retire as a Ranger, don't worry, I'll still be here to help though. I'll just be assisting Alpha in the Power Chamber. I feel like I could do more to help here than out on the battle field."

"We're gonna miss you there fighting with us man," Tommy informed him. Billy nodded and said he knew.

"Ay yi yi, Rangers, Mondo has sent Cogs down to Angel Grove, and a monster known as Spiderbait," Alpha informed them.

"Oh gross, not spiders," Carri whined. Big scary monsters she could handle, but not spiders. They made her skin crawl.

"What do we do if he grows?" Tommy asked, as far as he knew they had no Zords.

"I have taken precautions," Zordon replied "Alpha and I constructed Zords that would go along with the Zeo Crystals power, should it ever be needed. If you have to use them, just call out that you need Zeo Zord Power."

Tommy nodded, and using the knowledge obtained from the Zeo Crystal he shouted "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

With that the five Rangers took off with their new Powers to save the city.

* * *

They arrived in the city and began fighting Spiderbait. "What? The Power Rangers? Mondo said you guys were history!"

"Guess again!" Tommy shouted as he went in for a kick. Spiderbait fired a beam at him, which turned into dozens of spiders.

"Oh, gross," Carri said as she began squashing the spiders that came near her, Kat helping her out. Adam jumped and landed a kick in Spiderbaits face, sending the monster stumbling back. Tommy summoned his Zeo Power Sword and began battling Spiderbait. Rocky, Kat, and Carri ran over to deal with the Cogs while Tommy and Adam fought the monster.

Carri kicked a Cog into the side of a building, dismantling it. Kat punched one, causing it to fall into two more, and Adam brought his Zeo Power Hatchets forth and began attacking the Cogs near him, after they wiped out half of them, the other half fled, leaving Spiderbait all alone. "Alright guys, let's do it," Tommy said, calling for the Zeo Cannon. Together they fired and destroyed Spiderbait. Just when they thought they were through they saw a tall skinny robot swinging a smaller robot, a few seconds later Spiderbait was back up, and building size. "We need Zeo Zord Power now!"

The five Zeo Zord came forth and together formed the Zeo MegaZord, after a small battle they summoned the Zeo Saber and destroyed Spiderbait, this time for good.

* * *

Up in space Mondo watched as his monster was killed by the very Rangers he thought to be powerless. "Well," he said as he walked over to his wife "it seems as though those Rangers have some fight left in them after all. Maybe conquering this planet will be fun after all."

"Yes dear, you actually have someone willing to stand up to you, the fools," Machina said with a laugh.

"No matter, they will learn in due time that nobody messes with King Mondo of the Machine Empire!"

Sprocket came running up and asked "Dad, why don't you just destroy their base again?"

"Because son, I've already tried that plan, and it failed. I will have to come up with something better, more clever than that."

* * *

The next day Rocky met Carri down by the lake, not too many people were out there, most people had to work. "So, about yesterday," Carri said, trying to pick up where they left off.

"What about it?" Rocky asked, trying hard not to smile.

"You were gonna ask me something, now spit it out," she said with a grin.

"Nah, I'm not sure I want to," he teased. She put her best pouty face on and crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright, fine," he said with a fake sigh, "Would you like go out sometime? Say, tonight?"

Carri got a mischievious grin on her face, she wanted to say yes, but she was going to get him back for messing with her just now. "Nah, don't think I wanna," her smile betrayed her words.

Rocky gave her a goofy grin and said "Great, then it's date. I'll pick you up around five." He kissed her cheek and took off to get ready. She smiled and watched him leave, heading to her own place to freshen up. Truth was, she was glad he asked her out. She'd been waiting for him to make his move for a while now.

* * *

Later that night Carri home around eight-thirty. When she walked in the front door she found Kat sitting on the couch. "And just where have you been all night?" she asked, not turning around. She wanted to keep her smile hidden.

"Out," Carri replied simply, a big smile across her face as well.

"With who?"

"Someone."

"Tommy?" Kat joked, she knew Carri wasn't interested in Tommy, that was her. She also knew that Tommy had a girlfriend in Florida, so he was off limits.

"No! With Rocky!" Carri exclaimed as she picked a pillow up off the couch and lightly smacked Kat's head with it.

"I know, I was just teasing you. So how was it? Spill."

Carri walked around the couch and sat down "It was nice, I had a great time."

"I said spill, not drip," Kat pointed out. Carri sighed and began to recount the nights events to Kat.


	3. Chapter 3:Love and Evil

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 3: Love and Evil**

A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. I'll find another way to explain to eventual Zeo Crystal search. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri belong to KJ with many thanks. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. This fic takes place somewhere between "The Power of Gold" and "Revelations of Gold". In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up.

Also, let me know what you think, I appreciate it. Thank you for reading.

* * *

It was around the middle of Summer vacation and Tommy was gone, he'd left to visit Kim in Florida as a surprise for the weekend. The others had decided not contact him if there was emergency, they'd still have five Rangers with that mysterious Gold Ranger running around. Zordon said that was for the best, he wanted Tommy to have a nice weekend alone with Kimberly.

Friday afternoon after Tommy had left for the airport Rocky and Carri had gone over to the beach to enjoy the rest of their day. Kat had gone to teach her dance class, and Adam to had volunteered to teach a few Martial Arts to some kids at the shelter.

Rocky looked down at his girlfriend, he honestly had never seen anyone more beautiful in all his life. It had only been a couple of months, but he was really falling this girl, she was fun, funny, they shared a lot of the same interests, and she was able to take a joke, which made her easy to pick on.

"So what now?" Carri asked, snapping Rocky from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, he'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention.

"I asked what we were going to do now," she repeated as she looked up at him.

"Well I had thought about maybe exploring that cave over there," he pointed to a small hole in the wall.

Carri made a face. "Why?"

Rocky looked down at her and smiled. "You'll see," he said as he lead her over to the cave. It was only a couple feet deep, and sitting within it was a picnic basket and a blanket that had already been spread out.

"So what? You're Yogi and I'm BooBoo, and together we're gonna swipe a pic-a-nic basket?" she laughed, she knew what he was doing.

"No you goof, I set this up for us earlier," he replied as he gestured for her to sit. She did so and he handed her a sandwich. Carri looked over at her boyfriend and smiled, he was so nice to her. Much nicer than the jerk she'd left in New York. Another thing she was glad for was that she had convinced her parents, well her dad anyway as she didn't care if her mom liked it or not, to let her stay in Angel Grove. That, along with Rocky and becoming a Power Ranger, made her the happiest girl alive.

She had been wanting to get out of New York for as long as she could remember, it just feel like home for some reason. She liked to live by the beach, and have warm weather, not like in New York where it was almost always freezing. Her thoughts drifted back to Rocky as he handed her a Jell-O cup after she finished her sandwich. It was her favorite, cherry.

"You're incredible, you know that?" she asked with a smile on her face as she took the cup and opened it.

Rocky raised an eyebrow and asked "Yeah? How so?"

"Well my ex never would've done anything like this for me for one thing," she said as she took a bite.

"Well I'm not your ex, at least, I hope I'm not. Last I checked we were still together," he joked, and she smiled as she leaned over and kissed him.

"We are you goof, I meant my ex in New York. All he ever thought about was himself, and for some reason my Mom loved him, she felt like he was perfect. So when I broke up with him, and told him never to show his face around me again, it broke her heart as well. If she had one to begin with."

"Carri!" Rocky said in shock, he knew she didn't exactly get along with her Mother, and that her Mother was a bit of a bitch, he found that out when he answered Carri's phone for her once. Boy was her Mom pissed, she even cursed him out for reasons he didn't even understand. But still, to say her Mom had no heart was going a bit a far, he thought.

"Well it's true, she never let me do aything I wanted as a kid, well, one thing, but that was only because we were in New York and she believed everything she saw on TV about it."

"What was it?" Rocky asked, he didn't know too much about her when she lived in New York, she didn't like to talk about it.

"Karate," she beamed, she knew that was something they had in common, but he didn't. Well, now he did.

"You took Karate? No wonder you fight so well in battle," he replied. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to keep it a secret, I plan on challenging Oliver on the mats one day just for fun. Don't say anything, k?" Rocky nodded his head. "Good, I want it to surprise him, give me a slight upper hand. Hopefully." She knew how excellent a fighter Tommy was, he wasn't one to taken lightly.

The duo spent the rest of their afternoon sitting by the beach, other than Rocky's comment about her being a good Ranger, they managed to stay away from the topic. It had been a nice afternoon, Mondo had apparenty taken a day off. Rocky hoped he'd take the weekend off.

* * *

Later that night Rocky took Carri back to her cousins house, where she was staying. He walked her up to the front porch to say goodnight, he kissed her before she went in and he took off. He had to be at work early in the morning, so he needed his rest.

As Carri entered the living room she found Kat watching TV, and she plopped down next to her on the couch. "No Rocky?" Kat asked, sounding disappointed. She'd been looking forward to grilling them both for details.'

"He has to get up early for work tomorrow," Carri explained.

"Ah. So, how was the date?"

"It was great, I had a really nice time. You really need to get you a boyfriend so we can both go out sometime."

"Yes, well..." Kat let her voice trail off. She wanted a boyfriend, but unfortunately the guy she wanted was taken at the moment and it didn't look like that was going to change any time soon. Especially since he just flew across the country to see her.

"I know, I know. You want Tommy."

"I do not!" Kat protested, she didn't know she was so obvious about it.

"Yes you do, I've seen the way he looks at you. He may not notice, and Rocky and Adam may not notice, but trust me, I notice." Kat just blushed and excused herself, saying she was tired.

Carri sat quietly on the couch and looked to see what was on TV, she knew she had her cousin pegged.

* * *

Earlier that afternoon, across the country, Tommy Oliver just got off his plane and grabbed his luggage. Kim's coach, Gunthar Schmidt, had ageed to pick him up as a surprise for Kim. Tommy wasted no time in finding the gary haired man as he was in a hurry to see his girlfriend. After a short car ride to Kim's place he said his goodbyes to Gunthar and proceeded to go upstairs. Once in front of her door he took a deep breath and knocked. He heard a "coming!" from the other side and prepared the gift he had for her.

As Kim opened the door she made a disgusted sound, there was a man standing there with his face hidden behind a bouquet of flowers. "Robert, how many times do I have to tell to you I have a boyfriend?" she asked firmly.

"Well I may not know a whole lot, but I do know my names not Robert," Tommy said as he moved the flowers and smiled at her.

"Tommy!" she squealed as she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

He continued to smile as he spoke. "I thought I'd surprise you with a romantic weekend, just the two of us."

"But my coach-"

"Said its okay with him," Tommy cut her off. She gave him a confused look and he explained "I called him earlier this week and talked to him about it, he said it was alright for you to take the weekend off and get away." Kim smiled and kissed him again.

"So what's first on the agenda then?" she asked, eyes fixed on him. She still couldn't believe he was here, though he always had been a spontanious romantic. She should've seen this coming sooner or later.

"Well first I was thinking of dinner at a really nice restaraunt, though you'll have to tell me the nice places around here. And after that I was thinking maybe a movie, then to finish up for the night how about a stroll down on the beach?"

Her smiled widened and she said "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Mondo looked down at the Earth and said "So, the Rangers are without their leader for the weekend? Perfect. Klank!"

"Yes your highness," Klank said in his Scottish accent "what can I do for you?"

"I want to you get me a monster that can take out those pesky Power Rangers once and for all."

"Right away sire," Klank said as he bowed and took his leave.

"What are you planning dear?" Queen Machina asked her husband.

King Mondo chuckled and replied "You'll find out soon." He had a plan for dealing with these Rangers, and also for possibly getting his hands on the Gold Rangers power. If all went according to plan the Earth would be his by morning.

* * *

Early Saturday morning Carri heard her alarm clock go off, she looked at the time, seeing it was only seven-thirty she threw it to the floor. She was just about to drift back back off when her communicator went off. "Son of a bitch," she groaned as she sat up and reached for it. "Go ahead."

"Ay yi yi, Carri, Mondo has sent down some Cogs in the park," Alpha replied quickly.

"On it," she yawned. "It's morphin' time, Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

A few minutes later the Yellow Zeo Ranger was on the scene, as were the Blue, Green, and Pink Zeo Rangers. She jumped into the fight, making quick work of the Cogs. "You guys kept me from going back to sleep!" she yelled as she dismantled two of them.

* * *

Klank appeared before Mondo with a monster in tow. "Sire, allow me to introduce Evilizer. He can take anyone he zaps and turn them into your evil pawns."

"Perfect," Mondo said "send him down at once!"

"Yes sire!"

* * *

Back down on Earth the Rangers were easily defeating the Cogs, why Mondo kept using these pieces of scrap metal they didn't know. Just as they finished with the last Cog, more appeared along with a monster.

"Do these guys ever give up?" Carri asked, looking over at the two senior members of the team, Adam and her boyfriend, Rocky.

"Never," Adam shook his head.

"Haha, what's this? Only four Rangers? This'll be a piece of cake!" Evilizer laughed.

"Four is three too many to take you down," Rocky shouted, taking a step forward.

"We'll see," Evilizer laughed. He began running towards the Rangers to attack.

"You guys take care of the Cogs, we'll handle this guy," Adam said, motioning to himself and Rocky. Kat and Carri agreed and went over to attack the Cogs. Adam jumped up and kicked the monster, while Rocky threw his weight into a punch. Together they knocked the monster a little before drawing their Zeo Laser Blades. Together the two began attacking Evilizer, putting him on the defensive.

Carri and Kat had their hands full with the army of Cogs, they were no tougher than normal, but there was a greater number of them this time. The two continued their assault on the Cogs when they heard someone shouted "It's time for a Gold Rush!" Instantly a black streak flew through the air, taking out at least half of the Cogs.

"Look, the Gold Ranger!" Kat exclaimed as the mysterious Gold Ranger came to a stop behind the Cogs.

While they were focused on defeating the Cogs they heard couple of screams, before they could turn to see what was wrong they heard Adam shouted "Zeo Flying Power Kick!" His boot connected with Carri's helmet, sending her flying.

"Adam! What the hell was that for?" Carri shouted as she jumped back to her feet.

"A taste of things to come," he replied. "Zeo Power Axes!" He summoned his Zeo weapons and began attacking Carri.

Rocky had summoned his Zeo Power Hatchets and begun and assault on Kat. The Gold Ranger was quick to jump in and help her, getting hit in the process. He fell to the ground and rolled away, those weapons really packed a punch. Kat retaliated by throwing punches and kicks at Rocky, she didn't want to hurt him, she didn't even know what was going on. She looked around for the monster, but he was no where to be seen. "This is not good," she pointed out.

"Ya think!" Carri shouted as she jumped back from Adam's attack and kicked him into a tree.

"Let's regroup at the Power Chamber," the Gold Ranger suggested. The Pink and Yellow Rangers nodded and together the three of them teleported out.

Adam looked over at Rocky and shrugged, then they teleported back to Mondo's ship.

* * *

Billy had been monitoring their fight and filled them in on what happened, Evilizer had zapped Rocky and Adam with two extendable tentacles on either side of his chest. The initial shock is what turned them against their friends. "Do we know how to counteract it?" Carri asked, she couldn't stand seeing her Rocky evil.

"Maybe. I have a theory, maybe if you cut of his tentacles, then the effects will wear off."

"Then let's do it," Carri said, eager to get Rocky back.

"It's not that simple, you have to wait until he extends them, meaning one of you will have to act as bait to get him to send them out," Billy explained.

"I'll do it," the Gold Ranger said, he didn't know these Rangers well, but he did know they were good people, and that good enough for him to stick his neck out for them.

"No I'll do it," Carri argued "it's my boyfriend that's been turned evil. I should be the one to stick my neck out for him."

"Sorry Carri, but I have to agree with our friend here. Let him be the bait," it wasn't that Billy didn't like the Gold Ranger, he did, he just didn't know him too well and he'd rather not have the plan go up in smoke and have an evil Carri running around. He knew what her temper was like, and that she always kept it in check. An evil Carri wouldn't be so nice. The alarms started sounding and Billy turned his attention back to the screen. "It looks like their waiting for you, you ready?" The Gold Ranger nodded and teleported down.

Kat and Carri had their Zeo Laser Blades drawn out so they slice mid-teleportation. As soon as they saw the flap covering his tentacles open they teleported down.

* * *

Evilizer howled in pain as his tentacles were neatly sliced off. Unfortunately that didn't reverse the effects on Rocky and Adam as they continued to attack the Gold Ranger. "Well that didn't work," Carri said grimly as she kicked Evilizer out of the way. "Now what?"

"It's time for a Gold Rush!" the Gold Ranger shouted as he blasted through the monster, destroying it. A few seconds later he grew to giant sized proportions.

Carri repeated her question "Now what do we do?" Kat sighed, she didn't know. They couldn't summon the MegaZord with only two Rangers.

"I call upon the power of Pyramidus!" A gold pyramid began flying through the sky and Gold Ranger disappeared inside and began attacking the giant Evilizer. Kat and Carri then began attacking Rocky and Adam.

"Rocky, wake up. This isn't you," Carri pleaded as she dodged a punch.

"I am who I am," he replied as he kneed her in the stomach. The gasped and quickly picked herself back up, kicking him in his chest.

"Rocky you're a good person, don't you remember?"

"Fortunately, I don't," he replied as he struck her with his Zeo Power Hatchets, sending her flying. Within her helmet Carri felt a tear run down her cheek, not because she was hurt, well she was, but she was hurt more emotionally than physically. She tried picking herself up, only to be kicked back. Just when Rocky was about to land the finishing blow he stopped, tossing his weapon aside and scooping her up in his arms. Carri was confused, just a second ago he was going to kill her, it was then she heard the explosion and saw Evilizer falling as Pyramidus retreated to the skies.

"Rocky," she breathed, running her hand along his helmet before passing out.

"It's okay, I'm back," he said as he held her close to him.

Adam looked around, he had Kat pinned to the ground. He quickly got off and helped her up.

* * *

Up in space Mondo was furious, he'd lost a great monster and two evil Rangers in one day. He'd forgotten about Pyramidus only needing the Gold Ranger. It was then an idea struck him, one that he would need time to prepare, a few weeks at least.

* * *

Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Carri all teleported into the Power Chamber, Carri was still asleep in Rocky's arms. Kat was lucky that she had been able to dodge more of Adam's attacks. As soon as they landed Rocky placed Carri on a medical bed and Billy began scanning her.

"She's going to be alright, she took a powerful hit, but it should be healed in a couple of hours. I think the reason she passed out may have been from fear of being killed," Billy said as he walked over to repeat the scans on Rocky, Adam, and Kat. They all appeared to be fine, which is what Billy expected. He knew that if cutting off the tentacles didn't work then destroying the monster would.

A few minutes later Carri's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at the man looking down at her with worry in his eyes. "Hey," she said as she slowly sat up. Her body ached, but she figured that was to be expected.

"I'm sorry," Rocky said, looking down at the floor. He felt bad for what he had done, even if he hadn't had any control over it.

Carri placed her hand over his and said "It's okay, you didn't have any control over yourself. I know that you would never hurt me," she paused before continuing "but Mondo and his goons would. And to them it's just one big joke to see me destroyed by the person I care most about." Rocky managed a weak smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Adam and Kat had stayed off to the sidelines, trying to give the others their space. Billy had gone over to the lab to run some tests, he had teleported one of Evilizers tentacle to the Power Chamber for analysis, to see if he could come up with a cure, or a way to even keep them being turned evil again. He figured Mondo may try something like this again.

After Rocky and Carri had their moment the four teens teleported out to enjoy what was left of their day.

* * *

The next day, late in the afternoon, Tommy and Kim were sitting out by the beach, he had to leave for the airport in an hour. Kim squeaked as the ocean came up and up and hit her feet. "You should've been expecting that," Tommy laughed.

"Just like I should've expected your visit," Kim said laughing.

"Nope, that you shouldn't have been expecting," he said with a laugh as he pulled her close to him. He missed being able to do this on practically a daily basis, it felt good to hold her in his arms again.

Kim nestled into his shoulder and began to drift off, he smiled and kissed the top of her head as he held her. The sun was about to set, and was seriously considering "accidentally" missing his flight. But he knew he had to get back, Mondo wouldn't let him have his peace forever. For now though, he was happy just sitting there with her as she quietly breathed on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4: Kat's Djinn

**Ranger Tales **

**Chapter 4: Kat's Djinn**

A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. I'll find another way to explain to eventual Zeo Crystal search. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri belong to KJ with many thanks. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. This fic takes place before "Good as Gold ", as will the next couple of chapters. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. The little bit with Jason here, what he thinks back to is just a random battle, not in the show and not in the Tales. This is a pre-Supernatural crossover, all the characters from Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke.

Also, let me know what you think, I appreciate it. Thank you for reading.

* * *

It was late in November 1996, a few days before Thanksgiving break, and a black 1967 Chevy Impala had just pulled up onto the school grounds. When it came to a stop a teenage boy stepped out, slinging his brown leather jacket over his right shoulder. He leaned back in the car window and said "Sam, if anybody at school gives you a hard time, you let me know." The boy in the abck seat nodded, but didn't say anything. The teenager walked up to the school as the Impala drove off.

* * *

School had started back a few months prior and no matter how many he walked through the front doors it always felt as though he'd never left. Jason Lee Scott stretched as he found his way to his locker and saw Emily standing there. He walked up and gave her a quick kiss before asking how she was.

"I'm fine," she replied returning his kiss. She had met Jason not long after his return to Angel Grove, the two had become fast friends and even recently started seeing each other. "How are you? When I last saw you, you could hardly walk."

Jason smiled as he thought back to that. He had just had a run in with Lord Zedd who had recently returned, Zedd had been a pretty tough opponent, but with the help of the Gold Ranger Powers he received from Trey he was able to fend him off easily. "Yeah I had a couple of leg cramps that day, I must have slept wrong," he lied.

"Well you seem fine now," she said as she leaned in for another kiss. "I gotta go though, so do you, class starts soon. Bye."

"Bye," he called out as he watched her take off, and turned to head to his own class. Along the way he passed by a student in a brown leather jacket, he didn't know what, but something about the guy seemed off.

* * *

Tommy Oliver sat at his desk, getting ready for ninety minutes of note taking, that's all they ever did in his science class, take notes. He had taken Biology and Physical Science, two out the three required courses, but he had yet to take Earth Science. He watched as his friend Katherine passed by him and sat in the seat behind him. He turned and said "Hey, what's up? You okay?"

Kat smiled and said "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." She was lying and she knew it, Kat had recently given up on Tommy, it had been nearly a year since she left for Florida and neither one seemed to be willing to call it quits. They visited each other every other month now on the weekends. A tradition that Tommy had started. What had Kat bummed now was the fact that Tommy had a ring he was planning on using sometime in the future, to Kat that was a slap in the face saying "give up, he'll never feel the same way about you as you about him."

"What're you-"

"Class we have a new student joining us today," Mr. Irwin said, abruptly cutting Tommy off. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester," the man replied.

"Well Dean, where are you books? We're taking notes today and I'm sure you'll have work in your other classes," Mr. Irwin said, giving Dean a look.

"Don't need'em, I won't be staying here long so there's no point."

Mr. Irwin tossed Dean a dirty look and told him to have a seat. Dean scanned the room before spotting a beautiful young blonde and flashing her a smile. The blonde smiled back and slightly blushed. He made up his mind to take the empty seat by her.

Kat watched as Dean headed her way and took the seat next to her, she felt her blush deepen. He was good looking, she had to give him that. He made her forget about Tommy too. "Hey there," he said, flashing her another smile.

"Hi," Kat said weakly. Something about this guy just made her feel like a giddy pre-teen again. "I'm Katherine Hillard, but call me Kat," she extended her hand, and he took and shook it. If only she knew what was running through his head right then she probably wouldn't even be talking to him.

Dean took note of her Australian accent, he loved accents. "Kat, I'm Dean Winchester. Say, how would you like to go out and get a bite to eat tonight?" He could tell by looking at her that she wasn't one to skip class, unlike him.

"I'd love to," Kat said, still in kind of a daze.

"Great, I'll meet you...out front after school?"

"Sure."

Tommy wasn't focused on his teacher, he was eavesdropping in on Kat's conversation with the new guy. There was something about him, a feeling that Tommy got, that made him not trust Dean. He just wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

Later that day Dean and Kat met outside of the school and proceeded to the nearest restaurant in seperate cars. John Winchester had left Dean a rental car, taking the Impala for himself. There was a hunt going on in Angel Grove, multiple bodies were being found drained of their blood. But it didn't appear to be Vampires, it was something else, and John was determined to find out what.

The duo entered a Pizza Hut and Dean ordered their largest pepperoni and onion pizza, with extra onions. Kat didn't think that sounded so good so she just had a salad.

As they waited on their food to arrive Kat began asking Dean a few questions. "So, where are you from? You said you wouldn't be here long, but your only a Junior, you have another year until you graduate."

"I'm from Lawrence, Kansas. My dads job keeps me and my brother on the move, I figure two, three days and we'll be gone."

"Oh," was all she managed for the moment. She was hoping he'd be around longer. "Wait, Lawrence, wasn't there some crazy fire at one of the houses there back in 1983?" she paused, "The authorities said that there was no excellerent to start the fire, and that a woman, the mother, had been killed. After that the rest of family dropped off the face of the Earth."

Dean nodded "Yeah, that was my...aunt," he said, not wanting to reveal that it was actually his mother. "Yeah we haven't seen her husband or two kids in thirteen years. We hoped they'd keep contact, but they didn't."

"You don't know what happened to them?"

"Not a clue."

"I'm so sorry," Kat said in an almost whisper. Dean looked at her and smiled. Maybe he wouldn't sleep and run with this girl, maybe he'd actually give something a chance. "So what does your dad do for a living?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's a travelling salesman," Dean answered quickly. It was a flat out lie, but she didn't need to know what his life was really like. Soon after their food arrived, well his did, and the talking ceased as they enjoyed their meals.

* * *

While Kat and Dean were over at Pizza Hut, Tommy, Rocky, Carri, Adam, and Jason were over at the Youth Center. They were all gathered around the table as Tommy told them about Dean, an dhow he had this feeling like something just didn't seem right about him.

"I got the same feelin' bro," Jason said "I passed by him on my way to first period."

"He was in mine and Rocky's English class," Carri said. "I got the same feeling as you guys."

"Sam here," Rocky added.

"I saw him out in the parking lot, I agree with you that something seemed off. But, he can't be too bad if Kat agreed to go out with him," Adam said, trying to give Dean the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah, after all she does only go after the good guys," Carri joked, everyone except for Tommy understood the joke as he was oblivious to Kat's feelings for him.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, clearly confused.

"No bro, your good," Jason snickered.

* * *

John Winchester was close, he could feel it. He knew what he was hunting now and where to find it. But just to be on the safe side he called his son, Dean, for back up.

* * *

Dean was sitting there talking to Kat, both had finished their meals and Kat had even agreed to try his extra onion pizza, whe his phone went off. "Yeah?"

"Dean, I need you help. I'm out by the desert, on the Eastern side of the city. Meet me there in half an hour," John's voice rang through.

"Yes sir," Dean said, as he hung up, never one to question his fathers orders. "Sorry, but I gotta go," he stood. "Dad needs my help on a job," he said without thinking.

"Your dad needs to help sell something?" Kat asked skeptically.

"Uh, yeah. He needs someone to say they've bought his product before and that it works," he quickly covered. "Sorry, but hey, same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she replied, smiling as she watched him walk out the door. Something about his story seemed fishy to her, she was going to follow him and see where he was headed.

* * *

When she finally found where it was that he was headed she pulle over and walked the rest of the way, being very quiet. She listened as Dean and his father talked about hunting something called a Djinn. She had no idea what was, or why they were hunting it. She was about to reveal herself when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Slowly she made her way to where it was, she gasped as she saw it. Standing before her was a bald man with what appeared to be tribal markings all over his face. Before she knew what was happening she felt sleep encompass her and she passed out.

* * *

When she awoke she was in her bed, she didn't know how she got there or what had happened. The last thing she remembered was seeing some strange man. She didn't have long to think however as her cousin Carri bounced in her room. "You gonna sleep all morning? C'mon we need to be going soon," Carri said.

Kat looked around at her clock, it read seven-thirty. "Crap!" she gasped, school started in forty-five minutes. She quickly got in the shower and threw some clothes on. All the while she was thinking about how bouncy Carri had been, it was so unlike her to be up and be in a cheerful mood that early. She didn't let it bother her though.

School went by as normal, though she didn't see Dean anywhere, and Tommy had been absent from first period as well. Carri informed her that Tommy had something Ranger related he needed to take care of and that's why he wasn't there.

Like normal, her and Carri went to the Youth Center after school, that was when she received the biggest shock of the day. Tommy came in and walked up to her, "Hey beautiful," he said as he leaned in for a kiss, making Kat blush. She had wanted that to happen for so long, but she didn't want him to cheat on Kim with her.

"What was that for?" she asked without really thinking.

Tommy frowned "Can't I kiss my girlfriend? he asked.

Kat shook her head "But Tommy, Kim is your girlfriend," she said sadly.

"Kim?" he said with a slight laugh "We broke up months ago, remember the letter she sent me? It broke my heart, but you pieced it back together bit by bit." Kat looked at him, stunned. All she had heard about for months was how great he and Kim were doing, and now suddenly they're broken up and he says it's been that way for months? It just didn't make sense.

A few minutes later Jason walked in, scooping Carri up and giving her a kiss. Kat couldn't believe what she was seeing, her cousin and Jason had grown close, she knew that, but she had thought it to be more of a brother-sister relationship. Besides, last she checked Carri was dating Rocky. "What happened to Rocky?" she questioned, her curiousity growing.

"What do mean what happened to me? I'm right here," Rocky said as he came to stand beside Tommy. _Oh no_, Kat thought, _I can't let Rocky see Carri with Jason, it would break his heart_.

Standing up she grabbed Rocky and pulled him away. "Come with me Rocky."

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk."

* * *

The day after his date with Kat Dean couldn't find her anywhere, she wasn't in class, she didn't meet him out front like she said, she wasn't waiting for him at Pizza Hut, so finally he went to the Youth Center where she said she usually hung out. It didn't take him long to find, but one look at it and he couldn't even imagine what kind of fruits hung out there, it was not his type of place at all, though he thought Sammie might enjoy it.

He quickly found her friends an asked them if they'd seen her anywhere. He was granted a chorus of no's.

"She never came home last night, I figured maybe you seduced her or something," Carri joked, she was trying to hide her concern. If she wasn't with Dean and she never came home then that must have meant that Mondo, or Zedd, had her.

"Shit," Dean shouted. The Djinn had managed to escape him and his dad with another victim last night, he hoped now that it wasn't Kat.

"This is serious," Tommy said, standing, "guys we better go talk to Al and Billy, maybe they've seen her." The others nodded.

"I'm coming too," Dean said quickly. He felt responsible for her disappearing, and he was determined to make it right.

"No, you stay here in case she shows up," Tommy argued, he already didn't trust this guy, he was damn sure not gonna let him in on their secret.

"Fine," Dean growled reluctantly. As soon as the others left he walked up to Ernie. "I'll have a beer."

"We don't have beer," Ernie replied, shocked that a high schooler would even try to order that.

"Scotch?"

"We don't serve alcohol here," Ernie said sternly, "and even if we did, I certainly would not serve it to a minor."

"Whatever, I'm outta here," Dean grumbled as he took his leave. He was going to help, whether Kat's friends liked it or not.

* * *

Kat and Rocky were walking along the beach when she suddenly blurted "Jason and Carri are dating!"

Rocky raised one eyebrow at her and chuckled. "Yeah, they've kinda been dating since he got back. Why would I care?"

"Because you and Carri dated, are dating," she corrected herself.

"No," he drug out the word, "Carri and I have never dated. We flirted a little, but that was before Jason came into the picture."

"Mondo must have put a spell on everyone but me..." she muttered, but Rocky heard her.

"Mondo? He's been gone for months, we're back to Zedd and Rita now."

"Since when?" Kat asked in disbelief. Everything was so different, had everything else been a dream? It must have been.

"Since they destroyed the Machine Empire. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, tell me, how did we get our Powers?"

"Our Powers?" he echoed, she nodded, "Well Zedd and Rita destroyed the Ninjetti coins, and Vile turned back time, making everyone kids again. The Alien Rangers of Aquitar came and defended Earth for us for a while, until we retrieved the Zeo shards, then Rito and Goldar blew the Command Center up. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes," she snapped, she didn't mean to, she was just so confused. She had never heard of these Rangers from Aquitar. "Where's Billy?"

Rocky looked at her, she should at least know that. "He's on Aquitar. His invention backfired on him, causing him to rapidly age. He decided to stay on Aquitar after falling in love with Cestria. How do you not remember all this?"

"First off," she said, getting ready to go into her own explanation, "the way I remember us receiving our Zeo Powers is somewhat different. Vile returned to his own galaxy after we killed his friend Dischordia, not long after that Mondo's forces attacked and destroyed the Command Center. That was when we discovered the Power Chamber and, like you, we had to hunt for the Zeo shards. But we never needed any Alien Rangers to help us. Secondly, Billy is still on Earth with us, and thirdly, you are supposed to be with Carri, and as much as it pains me to say it, Tommy is supposed to be with Kim."

Rocky looked at her for a few minutes, something had definitely happened to her. But she was right about one thing, he felt as though he should be with Carri, not Jason.

* * *

The Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber, Billy was already scanning for her. "Have you found her?" Rocky questioned.

Billy shook his head. "I've scanned all of Rita's dark dimensions, as well as alternate realities. But nothing has come up."

"Then scan our Earth," Carri suggested. Just because a Ranger went missing that didn't mean they were in some alternate universe or something,

"I was just getting started on that when you arrived," Billy explained.

"Ay yi yi, Zordon, where could she be?" Alpha asked as he ran over to another console to search.

"I do not know," Zordon replied "This is most troubling. If Mondo or Zedd had kidnapped her we would have heard about it by now."

* * *

Up on the moon Zedd and Rita were watching the Djinn. "Well," Zedd said "apparently that creature is killing one of those Power brats as we speak."

"What's he doing Zeddie?" Rita asked cheerfully.

"He seems to be...feeding..."

"Feeding? Let me see," Rita said, taking a look down at the Earth. "Ugh, how repulsive. I like it! Wait a second, who's that?" Zedd looked to where she was pointing. An older man and a younger man were approaching the Djinn with blood covered knives.

"Goldar, take the Tenga's and keep them away from that creature!" Zedd ordered.

"Yes master," Goldarsaid as he teleported down to Earth.

"Hey, what about me? What about me?" Rito asked anxiously. "Can I go? Huh Huh, can I can I?"

"Fine!" Zedd shouted, he'd heard enough. "Go, but if you screw this up, don't bother coming back!"

"Gotcha," Rito teleported off.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber Billy jerked up. "Guys, I found her. She's in a cave by the upper East side of the desert. Morph and I'll teleport you."

"Right," Tommy said. "It's morphi' time!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

Five multi-colored streaks of light landed just outside the cave, just as Goldar, Rito and a small army of Tenga's arrived. "Rangers," Goldar growled, "you will not save your friend!"

"How many years has he been saying that?" Jason questioned.

"Too many," Tommy replied as he jumped into battle against the golden ape. e summoned his Zeo Power Sword and began attacking Goldar. He ducked under the apes sword and countered with a punch, knocking Goldar back a few feet. He then swung his sword at him, narrowly missing.

Jason rushed over to face Rito, dodging his sword and countering with a gold rush. The others took on the Tenga's, quickly disposing of them. Goldar began to run towards Tommy, sword held ready for a final strike, when he fall face first into the ground. Tommy watched as Carri jumped up and kicked Goldar in the back of his head, standing on him when he hit the ground. She quickly jumped off and joined Tommy, followed by Rocky.

"Whatsa matter Goldie, getting your butt handed to you by a girl?" Rito laughed, taking his eyes off Jason and Adam. That brief second proved to be a mistake as both the Gold and the Green Rangers attacked him at once.

Goldar stood and growled "Another time Rangers," he assured them as they took off.

* * *

Unknown to the Rangers John and Dean Winchester saw everything, they didn't know their identities though. But Dean knew Kat was being held in there, and her five friends had left him, and now standing here there were five people, all of them wearing the same color as each one of her friends. He thought about it for a second, but then shrugged it off until he heard the red one speak. "Come on guys, we need to save Kat."

_It is them_, he thought. "Hey Tommy, guys, over here!" The five spandex wearing people turned to see who had called out their leaders name.

"Great," Tommy muttered.

Dean approached with his dad in tow. "What're you guys doin'? Tryin' to play Batman or somethin'?"

"We're the Power Rangers," Tommy informed him as he took off his helemt, Dean gave him a look.

"Right, sure you are," he said, talking to them like they were nuts. "Let me guess, Kat is a Power-whatever, too?" Tommy nodded.

"We'll explain later, right now we need to get to her."

"Agreed," John said, speaking for the first time. Tommy glanced down and saw the blood covered knife, he immediately jumped back.

"What the hell is that?"

John followed his gaze to the knife he was holding, he supposed that did seem kind of suspicious. "I'll explain later as well, right now we need to save your friend." Tommy nodded, he didn't trust them, but he would have to get over that for now.

* * *

Rocky had left Kat on the beach to go tell Carri how he felt. That wasn't what Kat had been intending to accomplish, but she wasn't really concerned with it. She was more concerned with getting home. Sure she had the one thing in this world that she didn't have back home, but now that she had it, it just didn't feel right. She felt as though she had stolen Tommy, and that didn't sit right with her. She wanted out, and she wanted out now.

"What's wrong? this is your wish?" Tommy said as he approached her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, stunned at how he suddenly appeared.

"You wished you be my girlfriend, that wish has now come true. Just think of how happy we could be."

"It is what you wanted," Carri said as she too appeared. "I'm your cousin, I can tell you want Tommy."

"She's right," Jason said as he appeared next to Carri, "and you think I'm better suited for Carri than Rocky will ever be. Katherine, this is a whole new world based on your wish." Quietly, she began to sob. This isn't what she wanted, not at all. She didn't want to feel like she was stealing Tommy. Just like she didn't want to see Carri with anyone other than Rocky. True, at one point she thought Carri and Jason would be better, but that was when the two first met. She knew better now.

"They're all right," Adam said.

"Kat, come home. You belong here with us," Rocky added.

"That's right, there's still so much we have yet to do," Tommy told her.

"I don't want any of this!" she screamed, suddenly, for a brief second she saw the man that attacked her. _This has got to be a dream_, she thought, _and your supposed to wake up if you're about to die in a dream, it's worth a shot._

_"_It's morphin' time! Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" in a pink flash she morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger and pulled her Zeo Laser Blade out, pointing it towards her chest, and thrusting it back.

* * *

Dean, John, and the Rangers got the jump on the Djinn, Tommy and the others distracted it while both Dean and John stabbed it, killing it. As soon as the Djinn hit the ground Kat woke up. Tommy quickly pulled the tube out of her neck where the Djinn had been drinking her blood ever so often and helped her back to the Command Chamber. They took Dean and John with them.

* * *

When they arrived at the Power Chamber Billy immediately hooked Kat up to a medical bed, she had lost a lot of blood. Dean and John first looked up at Zordon and both had to do a double take.

"Rangers, what is the meaning of this? You know strangers are not allowed in here," Zordon reminded them.

"I know Zordon, and I'm sorry, but they know. Dean recognized my voice," Tommy explained.

Zordon nodded "In that case it is okay, but tell me, who are you?"

Dean was awestruck, out of all the things he'd seen in his short life, this one took the cake. "My name is John Winchester, this is my son Dean. We're hunters. We hunt down evil creatures like what had that young lady there, also Vampires, Werewolves, that sort of thing." He turned to face Tommy and added "And the blood you saw on the knife was lambs blood, the only way to kill that beast."

"What was it?" Adam asked after he got over the slight shock that hollywood monsters were real.

"The thing we fought tonight is called a Djinn," John explained, he could see they didn't know what that was. "A Djinn is a Genie, though not like Jeanie in the TV show or Genie in the Aladdin movies. A Djinn doesn't grant wishes, it just makes you think it has. What it really does is put you into a deep sleep, like a coma, and make you think your wish has come true so it can feed off you."

Tommy could see he was done explaining so he jumped in with his own explanation about Zordon, about their Powers, Rita, Zedd, and Mondo and all that stuff.

"So let me get this straight," Dean said, pointing at each of the Rangers as he spoke, "you're telling me that there really are spandex wearing superheroes out there, and that you guys are them?" The five teens nodded. "Son of a bitch, who's have thought it."

"Dean, John, I must ask you to keep this to yourselves. You are not to tell anybody, do you understand?" Zordon asked. Both nodded.

"We'll put it in the backs of our minds and treat this case like it never happened," John assured him. Zordon smiled and nodded, he could tell that he could trust them. Tommy and others began to understand the weird feeling they got from Dean earlier, it was because he wasn't much different from them. His tactics were vastly different, but when it came down to it they were all on the same side of the fight.

* * *

A few days later Kat awoke to find Adam's head resting on her legs, Zordon informed her of what had happened with the Djinn, and that Dean had left on another case, but that he said to tell her goodbye. He also told her that Adam had not left her side since she returned, and that he had finally lost the war against sleep. She smiled down at him, then watched as four multi-colored streaks of light entered. Her eyes fell to Tommy and she was glad she experienced the dream world as it allowed her to realize that she really did not want Tommy like she thought she did. Billy entered from his lab and did one final scan on her before giving her the all clear.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Carri asked as she approached the bed.

"Better," Kat replied with a smile.

"That's great," Rocky replied, he was more relieved that Carri would stop worrying now, but he was glad to have his friend back.

"We should do something to celebrate," Jason suggested.

"How a trip to the beach?" Tommy asked, everyone nodded.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Tommy," Kat replied, "You coming Billy?"

The former Blue Ranger looked around "Well I've got to-"

"Go with them Billy, it can wait until later," Zordon urged him.

Billy smiled "I'm in."

With that the the seven teens headed out to the beach to enjoy their Thanksgiving break and celebrate Kat's recovery.


	5. Chapter 5: Red and Gold's Bad Day

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 5: Red and Gold's Bad Day**

A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. I'll find another way to explain to eventual Zeo Crystal search. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri belong to KJ with many thanks. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. This fic takes place before "Good as Gold ", also, the episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up.

Also, let me know what you think, I appreciate the feedback. Thank you for reading.

* * *

The Rangers had enjoyed their Thanksgiving break, and now Christmas was just around the corner. They had a week left before their vacation started and they were all excited. Carri and Rocky were flying to New York for a little while, then coming back and spending Christmas with his family. Carri couldn't wait for Rocky to meet her parents, well her dad and brother anyway. She couldn't care less what her mother thought about him, or thier relationship. Rocky on the other hand, was nervous as hell.

"What if they don't like me?" he asked as they entered the Youth Center, their usual hang out spot.

"Quit worrying," she said as she playfully slapped his arm. "They are going to love you."

Rocky sighed and pressed on. "How can you be so sure? I mean you said yourself your mom won't think too highly of me."

"My mother doesn't think too highly of anyone, except maybe her peers. But I doubt she even thinks highly of them, so don't worry."

"If you say so," Rocky breathed, still not convinced. Carri glanced over at the mats and smiled.

"I know what'll make you feel better," she said with a gleam in her eye.

"What?"

"Seeing Oliver get his butt handed to him by a girl, I think I'm ready for that match I told you about." Rocky laughed, it would take his mind off of things for a bit if he could watch some sparring, or better yet be a part of the sparring. But for right now he's settle for watching, especially if it was his girlfriend. "Hey Oliver," Carri called over to the mats where he and Adam were sparring.

"What?" he asked as he ducked a kick from Adam, following through with a jab.

"You and me. On the mats. Fifteen minutes," she challenged.

Tommy lost concentration for just a second as he thought about that, unfortunately that second cost him the match as Adam pinne dhim down when he saw his opportunity. "Alright," he said as he got up, "you're on. I owe you one now." He indicated to his recent loss.

"We'll see if you can take me," she flashed him an innocent grin before turning to Rocky and whispering "I've been preparing for this." Rocky let a slight chuckle escape him.

A few minutes later Carri was changed and Tommy was well rested and prepared and the match began. Carri ducked a punch, following up with one of her own. Tommy blocked it and countered with a kick, which she caught and flipped him over. Before he could get up she quickly jumped on top of him, pinning him. "Well that was easy," she said sweetly.

"I was off my game today, that's all." Tommy said, not wanting to admit true defeat.

"Yeah, yeah, I beat you fair and square," she said as she waved him off.

"That was great baby," Rocky said as she came over and reclaimed her seat next to him.

"Tommy's just full of losses today," Adam pointed out. A few minutes went by of the trio giving the Red Ranger a hard time before a man in black and woman in pink walked in.

"Hey guys," Kat said as she sat down next to Adam, "what's so funny?"

"Tommy got his ass handed to him by Carri," Rocky said with a goofy grin on his face.

Jason, who was drinking a soda at the time, neary spat his drank out as he started laughing. "No shittin'? Carri? Pint sized little Carri here took the great Tommy Oliver down?"

"Hey," Carri said in mock offense, "what do you mean pint sized? You want a piece of me Jase? Cause if I took Tommy down, then I know I can take you down," she joked. Luckily Jason could tell she was joking and didn't let that comment bother him.

Tommy was sitting off to the side, ignoring everyone's comments. He wasn't mad, his pride was just hurt. It didn't matter to him that he was beat by a girl, it was the fact that he had been beaten twice in a row that bugged, once by Adam and once by Carri. "Yeah, she beat me," he sighed.

"How long did the fight last?" Jason questioned, eager to obtain any information he could use to mess with his bro.

"All of about five seconds," Carri beamed from her seat. She was quite proud of herself for defeating the great Tommy Oliver.

* * *

Up in space King Mondo was plotting his next move, it hadn't been long since he'd returned to the Machine Empire, chasing his son Prince Gasket away. "So, the Red Ranger is having an off day is he? We may be able to use this to our advantage. Klank!"

Klank came running in at the sound of his name. "Yes your highness?" he asked in his Scottish accent.

"I want you get me a monster capable of defeating the Red Ranger. As for the others, I want another monster to capture them."

"Yes sir, right away sire," Klank said as he scurried off.

"The day has finally come for the wretched Rangers defeat, they have foiled my plans for the last time." Mondo thought about how nice it would be to have those Rangers out of the way, and for a moment he felt like jumping around like his son, Prince Sprocket. But decided against it.

* * *

Unknown to Mondo or the forces of good, Lord Zedd had his own plan in mind. He could feel a certain Rangers Power beginning to leave him, and decided it was time to strike if he wanted to claim that Rangers Power as his own. "Goldar, Rito!" he called.

The two lackeys came running up, eager for the chance to attack. It had been so long since they had, that they began fighting one another just to remember how. "Whaddya need Ed?"

"It's Zedd! Imbacile. I want the two of you to go down and attack the Gold Ranger, his Power is dwindling little by little. Seize that Power for me, now go!"

"Of course my Lord," Goldar said as he took his leave, along with Rito.

* * *

The Rangers were enjoying their afternoon out on the beach. Carri and Kat were laying out getting a tan, while the four boys were getting ready to play volleyball. "Angel Grove vs. former Stone Canyon?" Tommy questioned.

"You're on," Adam agreed, followed by Rocky.

Jason and Tommy ran to their side of the net. "Let's teach these Stone Canyon punks how to play," Jason joked.

"Yeah, you got it," Tommy agreed and they began. Adam did the first serve and Jason was quick to knock it back. Rocky jumped up and spiked it down.

Not long into the game two monsters appeared, followed by Goldar and Rito. "Mondo and Zedd join forces?" Jason questioned as the four enemies bickered amongst themselves.

"Let's hope not," Adam said. He looked over at the girls, they had fallen asleep and were oblivious to the four enemies around them. "Kat, Carri wake up!" The two female Rangers groaned a little, then once they saw one of the monsters standing there they quickly jumped up.

"They just had to ruin our day at the beach of course," Carri said as she glanced around. "It's morphin' time!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

"Gold Rang-" Jason was cut off by and small army of Tenga's grabbing him.

"Jason!" Tommy called as the Tenga's, along with Goldar and Rito, vanished. Carri jumped up and attacked one of the monsters, he looked like a cross between a gun and a dog.

"Where's my friend?" she demanded as she kicked him.

"How should I know? They're not with us!" the monster replied, firing a beam out of his barrel that when it hit, Carri disappeared.

"Carri!" Rocky yelled as he ran over to where she once stood. Before he could say or do anything he was hit as well, also disappearing.

"Three down, two to go!" the other monster, a cross between a cat and a frog laughed.

"Two? Try three!" Tommy yelled as he attacked the cat-frog monster with his Zeo Power Sword, knocking it back. Adam and Kat took on the gun-dog monster and before either knew what was happening they disappeared. "No!" Tommy yelled as he saw what happened. With his job done, the gun-dog monster left the battle to report his success to Mondo.

Tommy had had enough, he took his sword and attacked the monster. To his surprise nothing happened. He was just about to get hit by the monsters claw when he was teleported out and into the Power Chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile the four Rangers that Mondo kidnapped found themselves trapped in some sort of a cage. "Where are we?" Kat asked as she walked towards the edge.

"I have no idea," Rocky said as he leaned against the bars, immediately flying forward.

"Rocky are you okay?" Carri asked as she ran to his side, he had flown halfway across the cage and was laying face down in the dirt. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride, I should've known the bars would be electrified or something," he graoned as he picked himself up.

"And apparently our Powers don't work in here," Adam pointed out, everyone had automatically powered down once they landed, and no one had been able to morph back.

"I wonder how Tommy and Jason are," Kat said absently. Though she no longer felt the same way she had about Tommy, she still worried about him, he was still a friend.

"I'm sure they're fine, they are the senior Rangers compared to all four of us," Adam said, trying to comfort her. It was true, Jason and Tommy had been Rangers long before anyone else that was trapped there.

"But even senior Rangers can have spells put on them, or worse," she said, remembering Tommy's stint as the king of the Machine Empire.

"That may be true, but I still say that they'll be fine," Adam said soothingly, embracing Kat in a hug.

"What we need to do now is find a way out of here," Rocky said, standing up to take the role of temporary leader. He had been second in command before Jason came back into the picture, he missed that, but he understood why Jason was second in command now.

"Rocky's right," Carri agreed "we can't worry about they others, we need to get out."

* * *

Up in space Mondo was delighted to hear that four of the five Rangers had been captured. He did however wonder where the Gold Ranger had run off to. "Splendid darling," Queen Machina said as she walked up, followed by Sprocket. "But now what are we going to do with those pesky Rangers?"

Mondo thought for a moment then said "We will send in Gunnerog to destroy them, Klank!"

"Yes your highness?" Klank asked as he came scurrying in.

"I want you to send Gunnerog to the cave where the Rangers are being held, have him kill them."

"Right away sire."

Mondo looked out at the Earth, finally this war would be over and he would be left standing as the victor.

* * *

Tommy landed in the Power Chamber, not expecting to be teleported. He hit the floor with a slight thud. "What happened?" he asked as he stood up.

"That monster is too powerful for you to handle by yourself, you have to save the others first," Billy answered him.

"Have you got a fix on their location?" Tommy asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I believe so, see these four dots?" Tommy nodded. "I believe that is them, I tracked the energy from their Zeo shards, and that's what came up. Whether that's them or just their shards though I am unsure."

"Can you not get a fix on their communicators?" Billy shook his head no. "So we can't teleport them. Alright, teleport me to them, and begin a scan for Jason. Goldar and Rito took him."

"Already on it," Billy said and in a flash of red light Tommy was gone.

* * *

Up on the moon Zedd and Rita were gloating like never before. They had the Gold Ranger held captive, and Zedd held the Golden Power Staff in his hands. "We did it my dear!" Zedd laughed as he danced around with Rita.

"Yay! We finally beat a Power Ranger!" Rita cackled, she was loving this, and the fact that it was Jason made it all the better.

Jason was stuck in a forcefield, forced to watch the evil duo dance around with his Powers. How the Tenga's had snuck up on him like that he had no idea, all he knew at the moment was that he had to get free and get his, get Trey's, Powers back. He examined the forcefield, if he could just get the Golden Power Staff close enough, then he should be able to negate the effects of the forcefield. "Hey Ed!" he called.

"It's Zedd!" Zedd shouted, losing his happy mood for the moment and walking slightly closer to the Gold Ranger.

"Whatever. Come here a moment, I wanna speak with you." Reluctantly Zedd walked over to Jason.

* * *

Tommy landed just outside the cave, and not to his surprise the same two monsters were standing outside guarding the entrance. The gun-dog monster was starting to go inside though, this was his chance. He quickly, and quietly, morphed and managed to slip by the cat-frog monster and grab the other. He held his sword at it, he didn't think Zordon would approve but at the moment all he cared about was saving his friends.

"What the?" the monster asked as Tommy grabbed him.

"Take me to my friends. Now," he growled. He wasn't in the mood for any games, he wanted to get his friends and get out.

"Why should I?" the monster asked. That was when Tommy spotted the edge of the cage, and a idea hit him. He ran in front of the monster and towards the cage. Just as he hoped, the monster followed him.

"Tommy!" Carri exclaimed, she had never been so happy to see the Red Ranger. "Wait, what're you doing?" she shouted as she saw a blast of energy shoot out of the monsters gun barrel and towards them as Tommy jumped out of the way. Also as he had hoped, the blast destroyed their cage, releasing the other Rangers who proceeded to quickly morph.

"Hey what's going on in there?" the other monster asked as he walked in t find the five Rangers battling his ally. He quickly jumped into the fight, hoping to either re-capture or destroy the Rangers.

"We're getting nowhere fast," Rocky pointed out.

"He's right," Tommy agreed. "We need Zeo Cannon Power now!" the Zeo Cannon fell into the five Rangers hands, and they quickly destroyed both monsters, only to have them go through the caves ceiling. "We need Super Zeo Zord Power, now!"

After the Super Zeo MegaZord was assembled Tommy called on the Red BattleZord to make it an even fight. Before either monster knew what happened they were both destroyed by the Zords.

* * *

Mondo was furious, what he had thought to be a brilliant plan had ended in failure, much like all the others. It was then he spotted someone running down on Earth. "Klank, send the Cogs down, now!"

"Yes sire!"

* * *

The Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber, eager to hear of any news regarding Jason. Billy informed them that he hadn't found anything, he didn't know where Rita and Zedd were holding him or why he couldn't get a lock on him anywhere. But he promised to keep trying. Sighing, the Rangers decided to head to the Youth Center.

When they arrived Jason's girlfriend, Emily, asked if they had seen him anywhere. "No, we haven't. Sorry," Carri told her. Emily and Carri had hung out once or twice without the boys, but they didn't have a solid friendship.

"Oh, okay. It's just that he was supposed to meet me half an hour ago, and I'm beginning to worry..."

Tommy saw the saddened expression on her face and said "I'm sure he's fine, he probably just had car trouble."

"Wouldn't he have called though?" she asked, hoping that Tommy was right. With all the monster fights going on in Angel Grove, you never knew who could get hurt, or killed.

"His phone probably died, he doesn't charge it until the last second," Tommy said, still trying to comfort her. He knew that she didn't know he was a Ranger, and they weren't allowed to tell her either. Tommy hated lying to her as much as he hated lying to everyone else who didn't know, but it had to be done.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said, giving him a weak smile before returning to work.

"Poor kid," Ernie said as he brought their food out, "she doesn't know..." The five teens turned to look at him, he knew something. Ernie took note of the expressions across their faces and just smiled as he walked back to the bar.

"Well that was strange," Carri commented after he left.

"Do you think he knows?" Kat questioned.

"We'll deal with that after we find Jase," Tommy said, then looked over at Carri. "In the mean time, until we hear anything, you and I have a rematch." Tommy was feeling more confident now, his drive to save his friends had seemed to help him overcome his losses for the day. "Followed by you and me," he looked at Adam. Both of them nodded.

"Ready to get your butt handed to you again?" Carri asked as she grinned mischieviously.

"That won't happen," he assured her.

* * *

He was running through the forest, heart pounding. He had managed to teleport off the moon, but he didn't know where exactly he teleported too. He did know that he was in a dead zone, he couldn't contact the Power Chamber, Rangers, or even teleport until he was out of the dead zone. Having Cogs and Tenga's on his tail, and unstable Powers didn't help any either. He didn't know how much longer he could make it. His body felt like it could give out at any second, which was not a good sign. It was as if the Powers were claiming his life.

_Gotta keep running_, he told himself, _come on Jason, you've survived worse_. He ran until his legs started to give out, he quickly darted behind a tree and closed his eyes. he felt the Powers fluctuate again, then heard a very familiar voice. He didn't pay it much attention though, until he heard another voice screech "Personally, I always thought you looked better in red." He opened his eyes at that voice. _Shit._

* * *

A/N: and everyone knows how Good As Gold turns out. The next chapter will be set after that episode and will dive into a completely seperate one from Turbo. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Azazel

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 6: Azazel**

A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. I'll find another way to explain to eventual Zeo Crystal search. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri belong to KJ with many thanks. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. This fic takes place after "Good as Gold ", as will the rest of the story, also, the episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic, and he has not graduated yet as I changed it around some so that their second semester is just now starting, they still graduate in 1997 though. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. Azazel, Meg (demon that possesses Meg, or Meg!Demon, w/e), Sam and John belong to Eric Kripke. From here and on, it develops into a completely original story.

Also, let me know what you think, I appreciate the feedback. Thank you for reading.

* * *

It was a cool day in mid January 1997, and Rocky was feeling better as he sat out by the lake, Carri lening over on his shoulder. Over Christmas break he had gotten to meet Carri's parents and her brother. He'd gotten along great with her dad and her brother, Josh, but her mom didn't seem to care for him. She always wrinkled her nose at him, called him a "karate-bum with no future" behind his back, and hardly said two words to him the entire time. Where as her dad and brother welcomed him with opened arms and the three sat around talking about Baseball and picking on Carri for liking the Astros as her favorite team. Every time they made a remark about the Astros in front of her she would stick her tongue out and swat them with a pillow. Overall it had been a great trip.

Then when they returned to Angel Grove they had Christmas with his family. His mom had been very welcoming of Carri. It had even been her idea to have her over for Christmas. Rocky had been thrilled about that, even more so that his siblings approved of her. Though he didn't really care for their approval, it was still nice to have it. Carri let out a sigh and he looked down noticing for the first time that she had fallen asleep. He couldn't blame her, exams for the first semester were coming up and Zedd had increased his attacks because of it. They ha heard a rumor that Zedd and Rita destroyed Mondo then took short vacation, which would explain why things had been quiet ever since Jason returned the Gold Ranger Power to Trey up until about a week ago. But now Zedd was back and the Rangers had duty to get back to, dates to cut short, lies to tell, such was the life of a Ranger. He leaned down and kissed the top of Carri's head, watching as her eyes fluttered open.

"Did I fall asleep? Or did I dream I did?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"You did," he smiled, thinking about how cute and peaceful she looked.

"Why didn't you wake me? We're supposed to be on a date," she reminded him, though she was actually kind of glad she took that little nap. Zedd had been attacking any chance he could get, day or night it didn't matter. If he kept her up one more night she was going to march up to the moon and give him a piece of her mind, and he did not wan that.

"You just looked so cute, I couldn't bare to wake you," he smiled. "That, and I didn't want the wrath of Carri turned on me," he laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Thank you, I thought so," he smiled wider as she playfully shoved him over.

Unknown to the happy couple a mysterious figure watched them from afar. The man wore a dark trench coat which covered most of his body, he had short brown hair, and in the blink of an eye his eyes changed from normal blue eyes to a sickly yellow and he vanished.

* * *

Jason had been happy, not that he had to give up being a Ranger again, but that he no longer had to lie to Emily. Tommy was right that day by the lake, he would be kept busy. He and Emily had been on so many un-interrupted dates that she asked him more than once what happened to his pager. He lied one last time and said he had lost it. Truth was in put up in his night stand, in case he ever needed it again.

He missed being a Ranger, after giving the Red Ranger Power up to Rocky when he left for the peace conferences, he felt like there was a void in him, a void he couldn't fill. It wasn't until he received the Gold Ranger Powers that he felt like that void had been filled. Now, since he gave the Powers back, that void was back. He loved Emily, and he knew that she loved him, and he was glad he didn't have to lie to her anymore, but he missed being out there on the fiels with everyone. It just didn't feel right anymore, to be in Angel Grove and _not _fight.

"Hey," Emily said as she walked up, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted, pulling her down into his lap. She was working for Ernie at the Youth Center after school, and had come over to take her break.

"How's work been?" he asked, making small talk for the moment, she cut a glare out and gestured around the Youth Center, which was packed.

"I was lucky to even find you in this mess."

"You'd spot me a mile away and you know it," he replied as he kissed her.

"Miss, I need service!" called a customer.

Emily sighed and stood "Duty calls." Jason smiled at her and began thinking about that saying. _Duty calls_, he repeated in his head. How he wished he could say that again.

* * *

Tommy was sitting out by the beach, thinking about how his break had gone. He'd taken his brother David to Florida with him and spent the holidays with Kim. He had payed for a hotel room, but David was the only one used it. Tommy had spent every night with Kim. David had assure dit was fine, that he understood the two didn't get to see each other too often. Tommy had contempleted asking her then, as a Christmas present. But ultimately he decided to wait until later, maybe towards the end of college, around her birthday.

Break had been the most incredible two weeks of his life, and didn't take a genious to figure out that Kim felt the same way. The two had been planning that trip for a while, and it had been everything he'd been expecting it to be, and more. He sighed as he leaned back in the sand. Things with Kim were going great, they were managing to deal with long distance, and the Pan Globals were coming up, which meant another couple months and she'd possibly be coming home. He couldn't wait. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep there on the beach.

* * *

Adam was sitting over at Ernie's Beach Club. It was closed for the day, but Ernie had told Adam he could take his girlfriend there for something to eat, since the Youth Center was so packed. Adam and his girlfriend were sitting there eating, and Adam couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to the day after Jason gave up his Gold Ranger Powers. The five Rangers stayed after hours to talk to Ernie with no interruptions...

_flashback_

Tommy was the first to approach the owner, confidence in his stride. "Hey Ernie, could we talk to you for a sec?"

Ernie placed his cleaning towel over his shoulder and said "Yeah sure. But, let me guess first, this has something to do with what I said yesterday, doesn't it?" All five Rangers nodded their heads. "Let me explain how I know, and how long I've known. Well, I've known since the first day actually. When Rita first attacked the city, as everyone was jostling about I saw five streaks light exit the building, right where Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly were standing." He paused and then said "After that it was just a matter of matching up who wore what color. Then I noticed the Green Ranger appear, and Tommy, wearing green, started hanging out with Jason and his friends. Then of course the brief times when Tommy was gone, there were only five Rangers. Then the White ranger showed up, and Tommy began always wearing white."

"Ernie, listen, I'm sure you know this but-"

Tommy was abruptly cut off by Ernie raising his hand. "Don't worry, I haven't said a word in four years, and I'm not going to start now. Though, I do think Jason should tell Emily. The poor girl."

Rocky shook his head. "He has no need to, he gave the Gold Ranger Powers back. He's no longer a Ranger."

"Oh, well that's too bad. But its great for his relationship."

Adam nodded and said "Yeah, he never liked having to lie to Emily, none of like lying, but we have to. Comes with the job."

Ernie nodded "I know, it must be rough. Here, let me get you kids some smoothies."

"But Ernie, you just cleaned up, and did all your counting, and-"

Kat was cut off by Ernie saying "On the house. It's the least I can do for you guys."

"Well, you could give us free food for life," Rocky joked, earning a nudge from Carri.

"Are you nuts? If I did that then you alone would leave me broke in a days time!" Ernie joked back.

"I don't eat that much," Rocky muttered in mock offense.

"Two burgers, a large order of fries, a mini pizza? That's not too much?" Carri questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't always get the pizza," he said with a laugh. "But I see your point. I'll try to cut back on the food."

"Yeah like we haven't heard that one before," Tommy laughed.

"Seriously," Adam said "remember the Panchinko machine?"

"Don't bring that up," Rocky tossed his head and groaned, causing everyone to laugh again.

Unknown to them a certain blonde was listening in on the whole thing, she had come to help Ernie close up when she heard something about Jason.

_End flashback_

"What're you thinking about?" the voice across the table asked, snapping Adam back to the present.

"Huh?" he asked before he gave her words time to make sense. "Oh, just how Ernie found out."

"It was nice of him to give us the key and let us in," said the Australian accent.

"Yeah, it was. Though I don't think he'd make the same offer to Rocky and Carri, knowing Rocky's appetite."

Kat laughed "Yeah, you're probably right."

The two continued to talk about other things, school, classes next semester, where they were going to college next semester, that sort of thing. After they were finished eating and cleaning th eplace up they got in Adam's car and headed home. Along the way Kat began to think about she ended up with Adam. It had been after she was attacked by the Djinn, she had awoke to find Adam sleeping on her legs. Zordon had told her that he hadn't left her side since she'd been rescued. When she talked to Adam about it he replied that he'd always had a crush on her, but was too nervous to ask her out. One reason was because of his seemingly bad luck with women, like the Sabrina/Scorpina incident, and two she was interested in Tommy. Kat assured him that after living in the Djinn's dream world she found out that dating Tommy was not something she wanted any longer, it felt weird in that dream, and she didn't like it. Adam then took his opportunity, he asked her out and she agreed. They went on a few dates before deciding to make everything official. Since declaring that they were a couple they had been completely enthralled with one another. It reminded Jason of Tommy and Kim when they first hooked up.

"Here we are," Adam said as he pulled his car to a stop, snapping Kat back to reality.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow after school?" she asked as she got out.

"Well I had planned on walking you to the door at least," he smiled.

"Well, come on then, chop chop," she said, playfully trying to hurry him along. He got out and walked her to her front door, giving a few final kisses before saying goodnight.

After he got home he checked the mail box, figuring his parents hadn't. Surprisingly they had, so he headed inside and asked them where it was. He was expecting a few letters from a few different colleges, and he couldn't wait to see where he got accepted. Upon finding the mail he found a letter from the college he really wanted to go to. Slowly, he opened it...

* * *

A dark figure walked through the streets of a night time Angel Grove, lights flickering as he walked by. He was here to check up on a certain boy, though he learned from someone named Zedd that the boy had already left town. He did see a point in helping this Zedd character out though, which is why he stuck around. These Power Rangers could prove to be a nuisence to his forthcoming plans, plans that were twenty-five years in the making, and still had another thirteen years until they would come to fruition. He wanted to take these Rangers out now, before they posed a threat. As he walked along he was joined by a woman, he smiled when he saw her pure black eyes. "Meg, how are you my child?" he asked casually.

"As good as can be expected. You summoned me?"

"Yes, I have. Well you see, I have work for you. I want you to leave this body behind, and go possess her," he pointed up into a second floor window where a certain blonde Australian was getting ready for bed.

"What's so special about her?" Meg asked, sounding snooty.

"She's...she's a Power Ranger? Whatever that is. Anyway, I want you to possess her so that you can then kill her teammates, then of course kill her."

Meg smiled evilly and replied "As you wish." She tilted her head back and a thick black smoke poured out of her mouth and up through the window, seconds later the girl upstairs could be heard screaming as Meg entered her body.

The mans eyes turned a sickly looking yellow color as he smiled and said "Good."

* * *

Up on the moon Zedd watched these events transpire and said "Well, how come we never thought of that?"

"Thought of what Zeddie?" Rita asked as she scurried over to her Repulsascope to watch the events that were taking place down on Earth, "Ick, what is that?"

Zedd chuckled to himself and said "It is a demon, a true Hell spawn."

"What's goin' on?" Rito asked as he tried to see what was happening.

"The Pink Ranger is being possessed by a demon as we speak, it's brilliant."

"Why thank you."

Zedd and Rita both snapped to see who had said that, seeing a man in a dark trench coat with yellow eyes staring at them. "You!" Zedd cried, he recognized the demon beneath the man as the demon who just down on Earth. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured I'd come check your place out. Not bad, beats Hell. That's for sure." He turned to smile at Zedd and said "Listen, I don't want any trouble, yet, I'm just going to help you out these Power Rangers so that they don't interfere with the plans I have for young Sam Winchester."

"Fair enough," Zedd grumbled "But what are your plans?"

The man tsked him "If I told you it would ruin the surprise, and the Angels would then figure out my end game. And I simply cannot have that, not after all the work I put into covering my tracks." Before Zedd could say anymore the man vanished, leaving everyone speechless. Amost everyone.

"Did we just have a visitor?" Rito asked, looking around. He could've sworn he saw someone, but now he wasn't sure, so he just chalked it up to a mirage. Though why he'd be seeing things he didn't know.

* * *

The next day at Angel Grove High everyone was excited as it was the last day of finals, and then a three day weekend. Well, almost everyone was excited. Five particular teens were worried about their friend, Carri had said that Kat had been different ever since she heard her scream the night before. Adam was worried about her, maybe even more so than Carri. They were standing by Jason's locker, talking about what to do, how to help her, when Emily came walking up. "Jason, we need to talk. I've been putting this off for weeks now, but I can't any longer." Jason gulped, this could not be good. He didn't want to go, but against his better judgement he agreed.

The two rounded the corner and he asked "Alright, shoot. What's on your mind." _Please don't let be what I think it is_, he pleaded.

Emily stood there, playing with her fingers, unsure of how to start what she wanted to say. Finally she began to blurt "I kn-" but was cut off by the bell.

"Oh, shit. Hey, I'll talk to you after the exam, alright?" Emily nodded her head and made her way to class, as Jason ran the opposite direction for his class.

All throughout his exam all Jason could concentrate on was what Emily had wanted to talk about. He was seriously hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was, it sounded like a break up talk. He tried his best to stay completely focused on his test, and he did, for the most part. It was his History exam, a good subject for him, but still, that thought that she wanted to break up kept distracting him, it was a knat buzzing around inside his head. No matter how times he swatted it away, it kept coming back. Finally he just gave up and answered the last few questions on the test at random. After the exam ended he left to find Emily.

* * *

While Jason went to find Emily, Tommy and the rest of the Rangers went to find Kat. She was supposed to be in Rocky's class, taking the exam. But she never showed, it wasn't like her. After a while of searching with no results they decided to scan for her in the Power Chamber. When they arrved they found Billy hunched over the console, working on something. As the Rangers finished materializing he turned to face them. "Hey guys, how'd exams go?" Billy had exempt his secons, third and fourth period exams. The only one he had to take was English, as that was required. He was preparing to graduate a full semester early also.

"Exams were okay," Tommy answered quickly "but we need you to do a search for Kat. She seemed off this morning, and Rocky said she never showed for exam."

Billy frowned "That doesn't sound like her. Alright, I'll get started." He turned back to the computer and began searching for Kat's energy signature. After a few seconds, that to Adam seemed like hours, Billy said "Found her. According to my scans she's over by the harbor."

"What's she doing there?" Adam quickly asked, confused.

"I don't know, but my scans are showing that she's not alone."

"You mean someone kidnapped her?" Rocky asked, his thoughts drifting back to the last time they were captured. It was right before Jason gave the Gold Ranger Powers up.

"I can't say for sure. The other signature is mixed with Kat's, as in they're one in the same."

"That doesn't sound like any sort of spell I've ever heard of," Tommy pointed out.

"Well, whatever it is we need to hurry and save Kat, now!" Carri said, she had done her best to keep quiet. Her cousin was her best friend, and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Agreed," Billy said. he had an idea of what this energy signature was, but he didn't want anyone to worry if they didn't need to. As soon as they teleported out he pulled his phone out and scrolled down to his contacts, landing on J.W. Hitting call he held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring until it went to voicemail. "Hey John, it's Billy. I need to talk to you, we may have a problem right up your alley." He hung up and about a minute later his phone rang, _right on schedule_, he thought.

"Billy here."

"Hey Billy, what's this problem that's "right up my alley" about?" John Winchester's voice rang through.

"I'm not sure, but it seems like possession from how you described it to me. The signature on my screen kind of matched the EMF you track."

"I'll be down in about an hour. I'm over at Reefside working a case. Just let me explain it to Dean and Sam and I'll be right down."

"Don't worry about driving. This is Ranger related business, I'm sure Zordon wouldn't mind if I teleported you in." He looked up at the interdimensional being, who nodded his head in response. "Yeah, fill your boys in and call me back. I'll be waiting by to teleport you up." John agreed and the two hung up. A few minutes later his phone rang again and he teleported John into the Power Chamber, showing him the readings.

* * *

The Rangers landed by the harbor, they could see Kat's backside from where they landed. "There she is," Carri pointed out as they finished materializing.

"What should we do?" Rocky asked, looking over at Tommy.

"We talk to her, try to find out why she skipped out on class," he answered.

As they began approaching her she said without turning her head "Rangers, so good of you to finally join me."

"Kat, what happened to you?" Adam asked, his concern for his girlfriend growing.

"I'm sorry, Kat is unavailable. Please leave a message, and she'll get back with you in Hell," Kat said as she turned around, her eyes going black as she smiled at them. The Rangers instinctively took a step back.

"What have you done with Kat?" Tommy demanded, he didn't think was Kat, but a clone of her like the Wizard of Deception made of him two years prior.

"She's here, come on out an say hello Katherine," she closed her eyes and Kat's body slumped for a second before straightening back up. "Guys," Kat said, tears streaming down her face, "help me. I can't control it. Help," she sobbed, whatever was possessing her took her over again and smiled. "See? She's here."

The Rangers were getting ready to morph when Kat moved her arms and sent all four of them flying back, keeping them pinned to the ground as she walked up to the Red Ranger. "What's...what's going on?" Tommy asked as he struggled to move, but to no avail.

Kat smiled evilly at him as she spoke. "You have no clue, do you?" He looked at her, confused. "Let me explain it, before I kill you. This, this human," she said the word with more than a hint of disgust in her voice, "loved you. She wanted nothing more than to be with you. But when it became apparent that being with you was no more than a fantasy, she decided to settle for the green loser over there," she pointed to Adam. "So you see," she said as placed on foot on Tommy's throat and began to add her weight to it, "you've done nothing but cause pain to everyone around you. You rejecting her hurt the yellow canary over there, which in turn hurt blue boy. You're just here to make everyone suffer. So now, I'm going to do them all a favor."

She began slowly beating on him, she loved torturing people, and she knew it would drive her host mad if she tortured them before killing them. He was doing good not to scream, though she wondered how long that would last as she snapped his arm. He let out a hurtful grunt, but refused to scream, he would give her that satisfaction. She smiled at him, she was impressed. Any normal human would have passed out by now. She glanced over the guy in green and tossed him an evil smile as she crawled down onto Tommy, kissing his neck. _Might as well torture them emotionally_, she thought as she continued to kiss him, eventually moving to his lips. If there was one thing she learned about humans, it was emotional torture was sometimes worse than physical torture.

Tommy glared at her, as he did he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Billy, and he had John Winchester with him. Things were beginning to look up. He watched as Billy hit a few buttons on his remote, and John pulled out a bottle of water and a book. He didn't know how the water would help, but apparently they had a plan. He would endure this torture a little longer, what choice did he have?

The other Rangers noticed Billy and John as well. Billy noticed the pleading looks in both Tommy and Adam's eyes, as well as Tommy's broken bones. He nodded and quickly went to work, putting his latest invention to the test. As he did what appeared to be some sort of pentagram appeared both above and below Tommy and Kat. Kat looked around, she stood and placed her hands on the invisible force field. Tommy quickly pulled himself out of it. Apparently whatever Billy had done had nulled her powers. That was a good sign. The other Rangers quickly helped Tommy up and Rocky teleported him to the Power Chamber. Billy had shown him a while back how to operate the medical machines, in case something ever happened to him.

"You," Kat glared at John "what are you doing here?" John eyed the blonde carefully, she was definitely possessed.

"Do I know you?" he asked, unscrewing the cap on his bottle of water.

Kat smiled evilly as she responded sweetly. "No, but you've had a run in with my father. He told me how sweet it was to hear Mary screaming as he sliced her, then burned her. Oh how I wish I could have been there."

John's anger flared, discovering the cause of his wife's death was the whole reason he got into hunting. Finally he had a lead. The demon standing before him knew what killed his wife, and he was going to make her talk. "Who are you? Who killed my wife?" he demanded as he poured some of the water on her. Billy watched as Kat shrieked in pain, steam rising her skin.

"Are you sure your not hurting her?" he asked, his concern for his friend showing.

"Positive. Holy water harms the bitch inside her, but leaves the host unharmed," John said through clenched teeth.

"Tsk tsk. Poor Johnny. Poor, poor Johnny. That's not how you ask someone something," Kat taunted. "You have to be sweeter, be nice. I might tell you something then."

"Fine," he said, gritting his teeth, "please tell me who killed my wife, you son of a bitch." Kat shrieked as more holy water hit her.

"Stop it!" Adam shouted from behind Kat. "You're hurting her!" Adam continued to plead as John continued to try and get an answer out of the demon. After another minute or two he saw he wasn't going to get anywhere with this. Sighing, he opened the book and began reciting the spell to send the demon back to Hell. Adam ran over and grabbed Kat before she hit the pavement. He quickly teleported her back to the Power Chamber to heal.

Billy looked over at John and said "I appreciate your help, but I do _not _appreciate you torturing mt friend like that."

"She'll be fine. A few bad memories from the possession maybe, but physically she'll be fine," John replied. Together Carri, Billy, and John all teleported back to the Power Chamber and Billy sent John back to Reefside before Adam, or Carri, could attack him.

* * *

While all that was going on down at the harbor, a figure in a dark trench coat watched it all from afar. When he saw John Winchester arrive on the scene he smiled. "So, they're friends of the Winchester boys. This should be fun." His eyes flashed yellow as he continued "I'll have to deal with these Rangers at a later date though, my primary concern is the vessel." With that he vanished, leaving no sign that he was ever in Angel Grove.

* * *

Up on the moon Zedd was furious. He had allowed this stranger the opportunity to destroy the Rangers, and like all the others he failed. "That does it, these Rangers have gotten on my last nerve. Finster!"

Finster came scurrying in "Yes Lord Zedd?"

"Finster, I want you to make me a monster, one that will take out the Power Rangers. We must strike now while they are two members short."

"Right away, I have the perfect monster in mind."

Rita crossed the throne room and squealed "Oh Zeddie, with Tommy injured the others won't stand a chance!" In a sing-song voice she began "We're gonna win, we're gonna win."

Zedd looked out over the Earth. Soon, soon it would be his. After three years, it would be his. He couldn't wait, he smiled as he thought about it, his previous anger forgotten.

* * *

Down in the Power Chamber Billy was running scans on both Tommy and Kat. Kat had been left unconscious after her possession, and Tommy had some broken bones, and some that were flat out crushed. How he managed to stay silent throughout that no one knew, but he had. Billy informed them that it would be a while before either Ranger was ready for battle, a couple hours for Kat, maybe longer depending on her mental situation, and a day at the least for Tommy. Billy's machines were working on fixing him, that along with his natural Ranger healing abilities should have hima s good as new in two days tops. They hoped Zedd could hold off attacking for another two days.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case as the alarm sounded and everyone turned to the viewing globe. Goldar, Rito, a new upgraded Lizzinator, and a small army of Tenga's were down in the park. Carri sighed "Can't we even have time for our teammates to recover?"

''Fraid not," Rocky said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. With Tommy out of commission he was the temporary leader now. "It's morphin' time!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

The three Zeo Rangers teleported down to Angel Grove Park to battle the monster. Unfortunately with only three of them the battle wasn't going well. Lizzinator tossed Rocky into a tree while Adam handled both Rito and Goldar, seperately they were a joke, but together Adam found himself having a tough time. Of course, it didn't help that his mind was back in the Power Chamber. Carri was having the easiest time taking on the Tenga's, they were not more powerful than usual. She made quick work of them and wen to help Adam with the bumbling duo. Just as she did, another Tenga army landed. "Shit," she said as she went back to dealing with the over sized birds.

* * *

Tommy was watching the battle from the Power Chamber. He couldn't stand to see his teammates getting tossed around like they were. If he could, he'd go out there and help them, even if it killed him. But Billy wouldn't allow that, and Kim would kill him if he got himself killed. An idea hit him them. "Zordon," he said, turning to face his mentor.

"What is it Tommy?" Zordon asked, he didn't like watching his three Rangers get beat down anymore than Tommy did, but he would not allow Tommy to go out into battle in his condition.

"I have a plan to help them, but I need two people teleported here first." Zordon nodded and Tommy told him the people in question, and Alpha quickly found and teleported them up.

Zordon explained the situation to them, and they quickly agreed to fill in for Tommy and Kat in the battle. Tommy brought his Zeo shard forth and handed it and his Zeonizers over to the guy they had teleported in, as Billy handed Kat's over to the girl.

"Ready?" the guy asked, the girl nodded her head, "It's morphin' time!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

* * *

Adam was getting tossed around by Goldar and Rito, Carri kept trying to help him, but every time she did another army of Tenga's would arrive. Goldar was about to bring his sword down on Adam when he heard "Zeo V Flying Power Kick!" and saw a white boot connect with his face. Goldar flew back and hit the Lizzinator, who was getting pushed back by the Pink and Blue Zeo Rangers.

"Tommy? Kat?" Carri questioned as she once again finshed with the Tenga's.

"Not quite," the Red Ranger said, and Carri smiled. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Zeo I Power Discs," the Pink Ranger yelled, bringing her Power Weapn forward as she attacked Lizzinator. After the reinforcements arrived it didn't take long for them to make quick work of Lizzinator and send Goldar and Rito packing. Of course, as always, Lizzinator grew and tried to squish them.

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power now!" the Red Ranger yelled. The five Super Zeo Zords came barreling forth, each Ranger jumped into their Zord and formed the MegaZord. They wasted no time in summoning their saber and finishing off Lizzinator, this time for good, again.

* * *

Not long the two temporary Zeo's left Kat came to. She wasted no time in apologizing to Tommy for what had happened. Tommy told her not to worry about it, that she wasn't in control, that it wasn't her fault. Kat didn't believe him though, she felt as though she could've been stronger, strong enough to overcome the possession. Billy assured that no one that John had ever heard of ever overcame the possession, that they stayed possessed until the demon got bored with them, or a hunter exorcised it. At the mention of John's name Kat made an "oh" sound and quickly asked for Billy's phone. She explained that she had been awake during his talk with the demon, and that she had learned a couple of things he might want to know. Billy handed her his phone and she called, leaving a voicemail. A few minutes later he called back.

"John, this is Kat, the girl you helped today," she was going to say tortured, but he had been right, the holy water didn't affect her.

"Yes?" John said, not quite sure why she was calling, unless it was to thank him.

"I have some details, about the demon your looking for."

John snapped to attention at once. "Go on."

"Well, according to what I heard the demon saying, it's not just your wife he's gone after. He did something t your son, Sam, and a bunch of other kids. I'm not sure what though," she said sadly, the demon hadn't said that much.

"Did you get anything else?"

"Yes," she paused, biting her lip. "The name of the demon that did all that, his name. It's Azazel."

John thought about that for a moment, he'd heard that name before. But he just brushed it off as a myth, he should know better though. "Thank you. That's a great deal more than what I had." He looked over at his son, Sam. He seemed so peaceful, he argued all the time, but he was a good kid. John made it his mission to find out what happened to Sam that night as well. There were so many unanswered questions, but he knew he'd find them out eventually.

"You're welcome, and thank you for saving me. Again," she said, forcing a tiny laugh.

"My pleasure," John said. The two said their goodbyes and Kat hung up just as the Rangers teleported in.

The Blue, Green, and Yellow Rangers powered down, immediately going over to Kat to see how she was. After assuring, and reassuring them that she was fine, they turned to look at the still morphed Red and Pink Rangers. "So," Rocky said "do we get to see who our mysterious saviors are?"

The Red and Pink Rangers looked at each other and nodded, powering down. Standing in their place was Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly Ann Hart. The two former Rangers smiled at their friends, both had been overjoyed to be called back into action, even if it was temporarily. Kim greeted everyone then went to sit by her boyfriends bed, giving him aproper greeting. Jason stood there, he had enjoyed getting one last chance at being a Ranger. A Red Ranger at that.

Kat looked at how happy Kim seemed to be as a Ranger. Kat thought about how she had felt that happy when she first became a Ranger. But lately, lately she had been wanting to find a way out. It was fun and all, but she wanted to do more with her life. This seemed to be her chance to do that too. "Kim, everyone," she said, gaining everyones attention. "I would like to make an announcement."

Zordon looked down at his Pink Ranger, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. He had felt that Kat was no longer happy as a Ranger, that she enjoyed it yes, but she wanted to do something else with her life. It was never his intention to keep the Rangers from fulfilling their dreams, he encouraged them to do so. He was always sad when one of them chose to leave, but he wanted them to continue on. There was more to life than being a Ranger, in a way he was proud that some of them decided to walk away, but he was overjoyed whenever one of them returned.

"I'm leaving. I want to pursue my dance career. So, I've decided to move to New York to go finish high school and go to college." Adam looked over at her, and he made up his mind as well. He had been accepted to a college in New York, one for stunt men.

"Me too," he added, flashing her a smile.

Kat looked at him and said "Adam, you can't give up being a Ranger just move across the country with me."

"I'm not. I mean, kinda, but I got accepted to a college over there. You just helped make up my mind. Besides, this way you won't be all alone."

Zordon looked down at his two Rangers, he was glad that they had both made up their minds and decided to pursue their interests. "You shall be missed," he said, smiling at them. "I am glad you both are pursuing your interests, there is more to life than being a Ranger. Though I am sad to see you go."

Kat smiled up at her mentor and said "I'll miss you too, Zordon. Being a Ranger was great, but after this last mission, I just couldn't stand it if someone made me evil again. I couldn't...I'm not sure if I'll be able to for-"

"Stop right there," Adam said, wraping his arm around her waste. "No one blames you, for anything. You did absolutely nothing wrong."

"First I tried to kill Kim by stealing her Power Coin-"

"You were under one of Rita's spells. They're powerful stuff, but you managed to break it," Kim interrupted. Kat wasn't her favorite person, the few times she'd come back to visit Tommy she'd seen the way Kat would at him, and her. She knew Kat wanted Tommy, but something in the recent weeks had changed that, sometime before Thanksgiving. But, like her or not, she didn't want Kat feeling bad for something she had no control over.

"And now I tried to kill Tommy through torture..."

"That wasn't your fault either. You were possessed," Tommy interjected.

"But the things I said..."

"Kat, demons lie. They say what they think will hurt someone the most, remember? Joh told us that when he explained about them last time," Adam said. He knew that was the demon talking back then, not Kat. It hurt to hear it coming out of Kat's mouth, yes. But he knew it wasn't her saying it.

Kat sighed, she knew it wasn't her that said those things, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty over it. After a few more minutes of trying to comfort Kat, Zordon said it was time to name their replacements and transfew the Power.

Adam walked up to Jason, handing him his Zeo shard and Zeonizers. "Jason, I want you to be my replacement for the team." Jason was overjoyed, sure it meant lying to Emily again, but now he wouldn't have the need to fill a void inside him. He nodded.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." Adam nodded in response and patted his old friend on the shoulder.

Kat looked over at Kim and plastered a fake smile on her face as she said "And Kimberly, I want you to replace me." She really didn't want Kim to replace her, but she was here so why not?

Kim smiled back at her, fake as well as she said "Thank you, but I can't. Not until after the Pan Globals anyway. After that I'll be more than happy to return to the Power." Jason thought for a moment, Kat wanted to get rid of the Power now, and he needed to get something off of his chest. He asked the others if he could have a moment alone with Zordon, which they happily gave him. Jason told Zordon his plan, and Zordon agreed since it would only temporary. Jason called Billy back in and had him bring one more person into the Power Chamber.

Emily stood stunned for a second asking "Where am I?" as she took everything in. Eventually her eyes fell upon Jason and she asked in a breath"Is this your headquarters?" Jason looked at her curiously and she gathered herself as she continued. "Jason, what I wanted to talk to you about was that I know about you being a Power Ranger. I heard your friends talking to Ernie about it. He said he'd known since day one."

Jason gave her an apologetic smile as he said "Yeah, I was a Ranger..."

"So your not now?"

"No. I am," he quickly corrected "I wasn't, up until today. I just got called back into active duty. That's sorta why you're here too. We'd like for you to be a temporary Ranger, just until the Pan Globals are over."

"Me?" Emily squeaked, she'd never even thought of herself anywhere close to being a Ranger. Jason nodded and she said "Well, would I be fighting alongside you?"

He nodded again and said "And I promise nothing will happen to you. I'll be by your side in every battle. Which hopefully won't be many, our enemy, Lord Zedd, has been really quiet as of late."

She looked around again, the place looked really high tech. She thought this kind of place only existed in sci-fi movies, not in real life. "Who am I taking over for? And who is taking over for me?" she asked.

Jason called everyone back out there. Everyone was a little stunned to see Emily standing there, though they shouldn't be surprised. Jason hated having to lie to her, and this presented a great opportunity to fill her in. Zordon must have agreed to it, otherwise she wouldn't be standing here. Kim walked up to Emily and handed her the Pink Zeo shard and Zeonizers. "Am I filling in for you?" Emily asked, she'd met Kim once or twice, but didn't really know anything about her except that she was an olf friend of Jason's and Tommy's girlfriend.

"Kind of," Kim replied with a smile, she was happy that this is who was chosen. She didn't know a lot about Emily, other than the fact that Jason was crazy about her, but from what she had seen of her, she liked. "She's the one leaving," she motioned to Kat, who smiled in their direction. "She chose me to replace her, but I've got the Pan Globals coming up, so we just need you to fill in until I get back."

Emily nodded, she understood. At least for a while Jason wouldn't be running off in the middle of a date. She'd be running off with him, the htought of it was kind of exciting, but she hoped he was right and that this Zedd guy didn't attack too much. She wasn't much of a fighter, she could defend herself, but that was about it.

The Rangers continued the duscussion of the replacements, and Kat and Adam moving to New York over the weekend, realizing that they wouldn't see their friends for a while the group decided to go out and play volleyball on the beach, get cleaned up, and treat Kat and Adam to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7: Ranger Goodbyes

**Ranger Tales **

**Chapter 7: Ranger Goodbyes**

A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri belong to KJ with many thanks. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. From here and on, it develops into a completely original story.

Also, let me know what you think, I appreciate the feedback. Thank you for reading.

* * *

The following Sunday the Ranger, and the three former Rangers, were gathered to spend one final day with Kat and Adam as they were to leave that Monday and finish high school in New York. The only one not present was Kim, as she had to get back to Florida for the time being, but she assured both them, Adam more so than Kat, that she would miss them. The eight teens were gathered out on a secluded part of the beach that the Rangers had found once. They had decided to spend the first half of the day out by the beach, then they woul split and the girls would go shopping while the guys went for a game of Basketball, afterwards they'd meet for a going away party.

Jason was the happiest he'd ever been, not only was he a Ranger again, but he no longer had to lie to Emily about where he was, because she would be right there with him. For a short while anyway, Kim would be back in a few months and would take over the role of the Pink Ranger once again. Being a Ranger was the biggest thing in his life, and now he could share that with the woman he loved. He often wondered what it was like to have a Ranger girlfriend, like Tommy and Rocky had. Now he knew, and he loved it, keeping her in the he knew that once Kim returned she'd most likely be out of the loop again, and that thought bummed him a little.

Emily on the other hand, while she was glad that Jason no longer had to make up lame excuses, she wasn't sure how she felt about being a temporary Ranger. Jason talked like it was the greatest job of all time, but she just didn't see it. They had had one Tenga attack since she became a temporary two days ago, and although the rush of battle felt amazing, like she was rejuvinated. But she didn't think she could do this all the time like he did, she just didn't think it possible. She'd be more than happy when Kimberly returned at the end of the Pan Globals.

Rocky and Carri were sitting next to each other, neither one was deep in thought like their friends, Jason and Emily. Rocky wrapped his arm around Carri's shoulders, pulling her into him as she prepared to take a bite of her sandwich. She had her mouth open, getting ready to bite down when he pulled her, she wound up biting air. She made a noise and glared up at him, he just looked at her and gave her a goody grin. She couldn't help but drop her glare and lean up to give him a kiss.

Nobody said a word as they ate, they just sat and enjoyed each others company. After they finished eating, the conversations began. "So," Carri began, looking at Emily, "how are you doing? With the whole Ranger deal I mean."

Emily thought for a moment before before answering, flashing Jason an apologetic smile. "Honestly?" Carri nodded her head. "I'll be glad when Kim gets back. Don't get me wrong, it's great and all, but it's not for me. I'm glad Jase enjoys it though."

Jason looked down at her, he had expected her to feel that way. He knew that Rangering wasn't for just anyone. He had figured that it wouldn't be for Emily, but he had been hopeful. He wrapped his arms around her unexpectedly and gave her a hug. She looked up and smiled at him in response.

Kat couldn't help but feel bad about what she had done while possessed, the things she said. She knew the demon had lied to them, about her settling for Adam anyway. Yes, she had loved Tommy at one point, but that was over and she knew it. At least, she thought it was. Ever since her possession she had been lost in her thoughts. The demon brought things to Tommy's attention that she never would have, and he had been acting differently around her, distant. It worried her, was he hoping to try and stay away from her so those feelings would go away? Or was he disgusted that she had been pawning for him while he was in a relationship? She sighed, only time would tell.

"You okay?" Adam asked, snapping Kat back to the world around her as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

She smiled and said "Yes. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About New York," she lied "it's going to be wonderful. I hope the people will be as nice there as they are here." Carri snorted at that. "What?" Kat asked her.

Carri turned to face her cousin. "It depends on who you meet. Josh and his friends are okay, not the greatest, but they are okay. The one friend he has that's our age though is a total douche from what I hear. Oliver Queen is his name, I think." She paused and thought for a moment "Yeah, I believe it is Oliver Queen. Anyway, if you run into any of my mothers parents, or their kids, stay away from them. Definitely stay away."

Kat looked at her cousin for a moment before speaking. "Carri, I'm sure they can't be that bad." Carri raised her eyebrows at her. "I mean, you do over exagerrate." Carri made a disgusted sound.

"That's not true!" she shouted. Kat nodded her head, saying it was. Rocky and Adam were quick to jump in and put a stop to the arguement before it escalated into world war three, and knowing Carri it could amount to that.

"Okay, okay. That's enough you two," Rocky said, wrapping an arm around Carri and pulling her close.

"Yeah, this is supposed a day of fun, not arguements," Adam added, reaching down for Kat's hand and linking it with his.

"I think the picnic is at its end," Jason pointed out. He knew that shopping would keep the two cousins from fighting. At least he hoped it would. As they were packing up a pink light landed before them and materialized into Kim. Tommy was the first to greet her.

"Kim!" he said as he ran over and gave her a kiss "What're you doing here?"

She returned his kiss and replied "We have some down time today, actually the rest of the day. So I figured I'd surprise everyone. So what're we doing now?"

The girls there were about to go shopping, and we were going to play Basketball until the party. Take your pick," Jason replied, coming up to give his old friend a hug. At the mention of shopping Kim's face lit up and she ran over to join the girls. "Sorry bro, I tried," Jason said, turning to give Tommy a smile.

"Ah it's fine. I figured she'd want to go shopping," he replied. He wished she had chosen Basketball, he wanted to spend time with her now that she was here, but it was her choice and he wasn't going to get upset over it.

"Shall we go?" Kim asked, she was anxious. She hadn't been shopping in California in what felt like ages.

"Let's go," Carri said after she let Rocky go, followed by Kat letting go of Adam, and Emily of Jason. In three flashes of pink and one yellow they were gone.

"Wow, even in an all girl group she stands out," Jason joked, he and Carri had become quite close since he first returned to become the Gold Ranger. She told him stuff that she didn't want to tell Kat or Rocky. It was usually concerns about her relationships with the two. In a lot of ways Jason was more of a brother to her than Josh was. He hoped that he and Kim would still have that kind of relationship when she returned.

Rocky laughed, he knew Jason was right. He was glad that they were all friends, but he was also a bit jealous of Jason. He knew the two did an awful lot of talking, and he wasn't sure if he comfortable with it. But then again, Tommy had said he'd been that way with Kim too, and it didn't bother him.

"Alright," Jason said "so how are we going to do this? Three on two?" he asked, looking at Rocky, Tommy, Billy, and Adam.

Tommy shrugged "Sure why not. Me and Billy against you, Adam, and Rocky?"

"Sounds good to me," Jason replied.

"Only if you guys buy me lunch for a week when we cream you," Rocky laughed.

"Deal." Billy was certain they'd win.

* * *

Up on the moon a very familiar enemy was watching the Rangers have their fun. "So," Zedd said "the Rangers think they can have a peaceful day of fun do they? Goldar, I want you to go down there and attack them."

"Yes my Lord," Goldar said as he teleported out, followed by Rito.

"Finster!" Rita bellowed.

"Yes my Queen?" Finster asked as he came scurrying in.

"I want you to make us a monster, your best one yet."

"Right away," Finster scurried back to his lab.

Zedd turned away from the Earth to face his wife. "Do you have a plan my dear?"

"Why of course," Rita said with a grin. "Remember our Green Ranger clone?"

"Yes. I seem to recall the Rangers making him good as well."

"Yes, but what if we bring him here, well, not him him, another dimension him. One where he stayed evil."

Zedd tapped his chin as he thought, the plan sounded alright, but no matter how strong the Green Ranger was, he wouldn't be able to stand up against the powers of the Zeo Crystal. Then it hit him, he knew what they would do. "That is a brilliant plan my dear, but we'll do this along with it..."

* * *

Down on Earth the boys were in the middle of their game. Tommy and Billy were up by two points, which had the others puzzled as to how they were losing. "What do you say?" Tommy asked the other team "Next shot takes the win?"

"You're on," Jason agreed. Soon the game commenced again, and just as Jason was taking his shot their communicators beeped.

"Go ahead," Tommy said as they heard a swish, followed by a thud.

"Rangers, you must come to the Power Chamber immediately," Alpha sounded frantic.

"We're on our way," Tommy assured him, a few seconds later five steaks flew through the air.

When the Rangers arrived Alpha quickly had them view what was going on. Zeo V was attacking Angel Grove. The boys turned and looked at Tommy, who assured them he was him. "Rangers," Zordon said "the Zeo V that is attacking is the Wizard of Deceptions evil clone, but granted the Powers of a Zeo."

"How is that possible?" Rocky asked.

"Different dimensions," Billy explained "Rita and Zedd must have somehow pulled him through a dimensional warp, along with a the Zeo V shard from either that dimension or another."

"It would explain why he looks different," Jason commented. The outfit of the evil Zeo V was a bit different, the gold bands were black with red markings, rather than gold with black, his gloves and boots were red, his collar was black, as was his helmet, and finally his visor was red.

"His outfit has nothing to do with being from another dimension," Zordon explained "it looks like it does because of the evil energy flowing through the Zeo shard."

"How are we supposed to defeat him? We don't have the Wizards wand anymore," Rocky pointed out.

"You'll just have to stall him until I can send him back," Billy replied "With Adam here helping me it shoudn't take too long."

"Shouldn't we call Carri and Emily?" Tommy wondered, if this was indeed a clone of him then they'd need all the help they could get.

"No. Carri is a good Ranger, but I fear neither of them are ready to handle the evil Green Ranger. For now they will just continue on with their day," Zordon said. He knew how powerful Tommy had been when he was evil, and he wasn't about to send two new Rangers out there to face that evil.

"Agreed," Jason and Rocky both said. Neither one of them wanted to put their girlfriend in harms way, not against him. Rocky had only seen the clone, but he had heard the stories, and what he heard shook him to the bone.

"Ready?" Tommy asked, he did see Zordon's point, but he still thought they'd be able to help. The others nodded. "It's morphin' time!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

Together they quickly made their way to the evil Zeo Ranger, and not to their surprise Goldar and Rito were there too. "You guys take care of Goldar and Rito, I'll handle him," Tommy said, both boys nodded. They knew that this was Tommy's battle. He still felt like the evil Green Ranger was his responsibility to deal with. Rocky ran over to Rito and summoned his Zeo Power Hatchets and began blocking his sword with one, while he attacked with the other. He jumped over the skeletons head and kicked him in his back, sending him falling to his face.

Jason summoned his Zeo Power Axes and blocked Goldar's oncoming attack, he hit the golden monkey with one of them and sent a blast of energy at him with the other. "Come on Goldar, I thought you could do better than that!" Jason taunted his old enemy. Goldar snarled at him, defeating Jason had been something he'd been looking forward too ever since he first arrived on Earth with Rita. He was determined to make his dream a reality today.

The two Tommy's clashed Zeo Power Swords, neither backing down. Tommy was having a hard though, Tom wasn't afraid a little dirty. "Give it up," Tom snarled as he cut through a street sign and threw it at Tommy. "Your power will be as great as mine."

Tommy sliced through the oncoming street sign, letting each half of it fly by his sides as he spoke. "Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" He jumped up and over the evil Zeo, quickly turning to bring his sword down. Tom turned just in time to catch it though, and he kicked Tommy into the nearest building.

"See how weak you are?" Tom growled as he leapt towards Tommy, only to be knocked back by four blades. Rocky and Jason had sent Goldar and Rito packing and were now ready to face Tom alongside Tommy.

"Billy, how much longer?" Jason questioned.

"Just hold him off for another minute, I'll seperate his Zeo Crystal from him then send him back," the former Blue Ranger replied. After another minute of two the trio watched as the Red Zeo Ranger powered down and disappeared. A few seconds later his Zeo Crystal vanished as well.

* * *

"Well that plan was a bust," Zedd grumbled, he was very unhappy with the way that plan had turned out. Fortunately Finster had just come to tell them that his monster was almost ready. A few minutes later a porcupine monster stepped out into the throne room.

"Greetings and salutations!" he said cheerily as he entered. He seemed a bit too cheery for Zedd's taste, but from what Finster had told him about the monster he sounded like he could get the job done.

"I want you go down to Earth and kill those meddlesome little brat!" Zedd commanded.

"Yes sir, right away sir!" the monster replied in his cheery tone.

"Zeddie, are you certain he can get the job done? He seems a bit, well he seems a bit blah," Rita commented. She didn't care for the monster anymore than Zedd did, and she didn't see the point in keeping it around.

"He'd better," Zedd growled, his visor flashing red.

* * *

The boys landed back in the Power Chamber to get Billy and Adam when the alarms sounded again. They turned to see a porcupine terrorizing people in the park. Tommy sighed, he really wanted to hurry and get to the party so he could see Kim. "Back to Action!"

The Rangers landed in the park and after some not-so-witty lines from the monster they began to attack. Once Rocky was close enough the monster puffed out his quills, a few of them stabbing Rocky and sending a surge of electricity through his body. The Blue Ranger cried out and took his Power Hatchets and cut the quills. Not long after he did he noticed them grow back, only they were purple instead of blue now. He didn't get any warning as the monster launched three of the quills at him. He managed to dodge two of them, but the third caught him in the arm. He groaned and pulled it out, quickly going to join the Red and Green Rangers in the battle.

* * *

Up on the moon Zedd was laughing. "The Blue Ranger has no clue that he's just been poisoned!" Zedd was the happiest he'd been in a while, the Blue Ranger would continue to fight, allowing the poison to spread through his body that much quicker and then he'd pass out, rendering the Rangers one short. What made it even sweeter was the he and Rita held the only antidote, and they would be damned if they gave it to the Rangers.

* * *

Rocky continued to fight, they weren't getting anywhere with this monster. Tommy and Jason's attacks just seemed to bounce right off, and his didn't even seem to be connecting. "Rocky look out!" Tommy shouted, before Rocky could even get a chance to move out of the way he just collapsed. Tommy quickly ran over to the lifeless Blue Ranger and blocked all of the monsters attacks while Jason teleported him out of there.

When they arrived at the Power Chamber they found the girls there, Carri looked like she was fighting back tears. Billy had called them up to the Power Chamber after he witness Rocky get stabbed and electrocuted. He informed them of what was going on, and what had happened. They turned to the viewing globe just in time to watch Rocky collapse. "Is he..." Carri didn't even want to finish her sentence.

"He's alive," Billy answered her unasked questioned as he put the sample of blood he drew in the machine. "But he's been poisoned, it seems as though the electricity works to weaken the body, to slow down its reaction time, so that the poison quills are guranteed to strike. He's lucky he only got hit by one."

"Can we help him?" Emily asked, this was her first Ranger crisis, and she was trying very hard not to freak out about it. For Jason to go through stuff like this on practically a daily basis... She didn't even want to think about it. She couldn't see how he did it, let alone continue to do it.

"I believe so, I put a sample of his blood in the machine earlier, and I just got the results back" Billy said, sighing.

"But..." Carri said, she knew that when Billy sighed it usually meant a but was coming.

"But unfortunately the antidote takes time to create, time we don't have. The only other known anti-" he was cut off by Zordon.

"Rangers, we have an incoming transmission,"

"Put it on the screen," Carri said, she figured that this had to be Zedd, and she had a bone to pick with him. Her guess was correct as Zedd's metal face came into view, along Rito standing behind him waving and giving Zedd bunny ears.

"Rangers, so unpleasant to see you," he greeted them.

"Like wise," Tommy said coldly. He was in no mood for games, he wanted to get straight to the point. "What do you want?"

"My, my, impatient are we?" Zedd said "I hold in my hands the antidote to cure your little smurf over there. Hand over your Zeo Crystals and it is yours," he lied.

"I'll give something even better," Tommy told him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Zedd questioned, the Red Ranger had piqued his interest.

"Me," he replied calmly. He knew that Zedd wouldn't willingly hand them the antidote, not when he knew they could produce fake Zeo Crystals.

Zedd thought about that for a moment, if they could get their hands on just Tommy and his Zeo Crystal then they could reform him, turn him back to their side. Of course, now Zedd was considering giving them the antidote so that they could heal the Blue Ranger, only for Tommy to kill him. The idea made him giddy, he feltl like his wife for a moment. "Deal. Meet us in the woods in half an hour." With that Zedd ended the transmission. He looked down at the antidote he held, he made up his mind. He would give it to them, just so they could reverse the spell on Tommy afterwards and let him suffer emotionally before they killed him. The idea of it brought a smile to his face.

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber Tommy was slapped in the back of the back by three people, Jason was first, as he was closest, followed by Kim, and then finally Carri. "What the hell are you thinking?" Kim asked angrily as she glared at him.

"I have a plan," he replied simply.

"What is it? That you give yourself over to them in exchange for Rocky's life?" Carri asked "As much as I love him, I refuse to let anyone die in his place. He wouldn't want that!"

"Yeah bro, we're not handing you over to them!" Jason agreed with the others.

"No ones going to die," Tommy replied. He trying his best not to snap back at them, but they kept pushing his buttons. "Jase, some with me." He lead Jaosn to one of the back rooms and explained his plan to him carefully.

After thirty minutes passed the four Rangers, plus Kim, teleported down to the woods to meet with Zedd. They found the red alien leaning against his staff, Rita next to him, Goldar on his other side. "Ah, Tommy. So good of you to join us!" Rita siad gleefully.

"The antidote," Tommy said, ignoring the witch. Zedd held the antidote up for them to see. "Toss it over."

"After you start walking," Zedd replied. Tommy nodded and walked about over to them when Zedd tossed the antidote over to Carri. To keep his ploy in motion Tommy turned around and let them grab him and waited until Carri disappeared before enacting his plan.

"Jason, now!" Jason jumped the air, morphing as he did, and fired his blast at Zedd, keeping him from teleporting. It was an old device Billy had created at some point. Tommy had spotted it a little while back in one of the back storage rooms. He'd asked billy about it, and was told that it was intended to hold a person to a certain spot for a few minutes. He created for the fun of it, he never thought they'd ever use it.

"What's going on?" Zedd demanded as he tried to teleport back to the moon. He couldn't understand it, his power wasn't working. He was stuck, unable to even lift his feet off the ground. It had to be the work of the device the Green Ranger shot at him with. He looked up and noticed that the three remaining Rangers, and Kim, were engaged in battle with Rito and Goldar. _Damn it! Tommy managed to escape, and it won't be long now until the smurf and they canary are back! _he thought. "Ah finally!" he yelled as he teleported out. He arrived in the Lunar Palace, followed soon by Goldar and Rito. Rita left the first chance she got and beat them all back.

He went and sat on his throne. He was mad that his plan had gone so wrong. They were supposed to have Tommy captured, and he was supposed to be under their control by now. the thought of how his plans had gone south pissed him off. "Hey Ed, uh, oh no," Rito said. As soon as Ed left his mouth Zedd stood up and raised his staff, prepared to fire. Rito ran the first chance he got, and Zedd was quick to follow.

_Zedd forgot about the monster, if I can destroy the Rangers with it, that'll perk his ugly face up_, Rita thought as she smiled.

* * *

The Rangers arrived back in the Power Chamber and watched as Rocky opened his eyes and groaned. As soon as he sat up Carri embraced him in a hug. "What happened?" he asked.

"You were stupid," she replied, once again fighting tears. Rocky raised an eyebrow to the others and Jason offered an explanation.

"You were stabbed, electrocuted, and then poisoned. She was worried about you. Long story short, Zedd's deal back fired on him and we were able to save your ass."

Rocky started to say something, but he was cut off by the alarms sounding. "Ay yi yi! Rangers, Porcipus is back out in the park!"

"We're on it, Rocky are you okay?" Tommy asked, Rocky nodded. He knew that morphing should heal his stab wounds, not that they were great wounds, the quills really only punctured his skin, but it felt worse thanks to the shock. "It's morphin' time!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

Kim, Adam, Kat, and Billy watched as the Rangers teleported down to the battle. They knew what they were up against this time, and wasted no time in using the Zeo Blaster, quickly destroying him. As always he grew to building size and they summoned the Zords, formed the MegaZord, and destroyed him for good.

* * *

Rita let out a sigh, so much for the plan.

* * *

Later that night the Rangers all gathered at the Youth Center, Ernie had been preparing for the two Rangers farewell party all day. He had a huge banner set up for them, black, green, and pink balloons everywhere. The party at the Youth Center was Rangers only and of course former Rangers. Everyone had a good time, they had some of Ernie's Angel Grove Famous Burgers, pizza, and cake. Afterwards they all moved over to the Hillard household and continued the party.

Adam leaned over and gave Kat a kiss, causing her to blush. Carri smiled over at her cousin, never in a million years did she think that she and Adam would hook up. Let alone move across the country together. But, they seemed happy together, Carri was glad for that. She always wanted for Kat to be happy, just not with Tommy. She'd seen how enthralled with Kim Tommy was and she could tell from that they were meant for each other, and that even if she and Tommy did date, their relationship wouldn't hold a candle to the one he and Kim had.

Jason pulled Emily down onto his lap and began kissing her. She threw her head back and then she quickly snapped it back up and told him to cut it out, that they were in public. "I don't care," he replied as he continued kissing her neck.

"Hey bro," Tommy said as he walked up on them.

"Yeah. Hey," Jason said flatly as Emily mouthed a thank you. Tommy chuckled at her. "So what's up?"

"Ah, nothin much. Kim just went back to Florida before anyone became suspicious."

"Her being gone all day wasn't enough to arouse to suspicion?" Emily asked.

"Nah. She said she'd be gone until late, she just figured she'd better get back before it got too late, y'know."

"Sorry bro. But hey, just another month or two before she returns," Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, and I finally transfer these Powers," Emily said happily. Jason looked up at her.

"You don't like being a Ranger?"

"Oh don't get me wrong. It's fun and all, I couldn't see doing it all the time like you guys do is all. It's not really my thing." Jason understood that, it had been the reason he couldn't talk Zack into coming back with him. Though Zack loved his time as a Ranger, he felt like it was time to move on. Jason didn't think that he would ever know that feeling, that it was his destiny to fight evil until he died. He could tell by the way Tommy acted that he felt the same way. It was understandable, Tommy wouldn't rest until he put a stop to Rita and Zedd, Rita definitely.

"I understand," he said as he gave her another kiss. "Come on, let's get back to the party." He lead Emily and Tommy back into the main room where the party was in full swing.

* * *

The next morning everyone drove Kat and Adam to the airport to say their goodbyes. Kat's parents were sad to see her go, as were Adam's with him, but they knew that their kids were going to try and fullfill their dreams, and they weren't going to keep them from that.

"Hey, I'll miss ya man. You better come back and visit soon," Rocky said as he hugged his friend, Adam.

"Count on it," he said as he moved over to hug everyone else.

"Remember," Carri teased "once a Ranger..." she let her voice trail off.

"I know, once a Ranger, always a Ranger," he replied as he gave her a hug._ Ugh, don't remind me of that. I'm glad to get to get out of the Ranger world, it's done nothing but screw me over ever since I arrived in Angel Grove_, Kat thought bitterly.

"Hey Kat," she said as she walked up to her cousin.

"Hey," Kat said sweetly "I'll miss you, you know."

"I know." The two cousins gave each other a hug and Kat and Adam said their goodbyes to everyone before walking off to board their plane. The Rangers watched as their plane took off and out of site. "There they go," Carri said with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8: Stones of Time

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 8: Stones of Time**

A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri belong to KJ with many thanks. Azazel belongs to Eric Kripke. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. From here and on, it develops into a completely original story. The time travel that is present is very basic, the ones that travel are kept from seeing anybody (mostly) and no changes occur. Sorry its not very exciting, this chapter is really just to set up the basis for others.

Also, let me know what you think, I appreciate the feedback. Thank you for reading.

* * *

He sat in Cold Oak, South Dakota. Azazel ran his fingers through his short hair, he couldn't believe what he had heard. Dark Specter, the Grand Monarch of Evil, was setting his sights on not only Earth, but the entire universe. That did not bode well for his own plans, his plans to release his father from Hell. There were very few things scared Azazel, The Colt was one of them, assuming anyone would ever have the guts to use it on him, the Angels were another, again, assuming they could find him, and Dark Specter was at the top of the list. He'd heard rumors that the Grand Monarch was setting up a United Alliance of Evil. Azazel thought to himself that if his plans were to go any further then he'd have to step it up a notch. Maybe, maybe pretend to join forces with the monarch, yes, that's the way to go. Pretend to join his army, his cause, that way he could continue with his plans, and when the time was right, he'd kill the monarch himself. he didn't know how, but he would. With a smple movement of his hand he vanished, leaving Cold Oak once again deserted.

* * *

Zedd and Rita were sitting up in the Lunar Palace, devising their next scheme. Zedd had sent both Goldar and Rito to find five stones, he planned on using these stones to finally be able to destroy the Power Rangers. He knew he didn't have to send them both, but Rito was getting on his last nerve and he needed him out of the palace before he killed him.

"Ah!" Zedd exclaimed as Goldar returned with the items he sent him to find. "At last, the the Stones of Time are mine." He said as he snatched the pouch away from Goldar. "You've done well, for once."

"Zeddie, when are you going to share your plan with me?" Rita whined. Zedd had done all the planning, and left her out the loop. She didn't like it one bit.

"Now, my dear." He held the pouch in front of her face and continued "I hold in my hands the seven Stones of Time. Five of them will be used to send those Power Brats to another time."

"Haven't we already tried that?" she asked, her faith in his plan dwindling.

"Yes. But not like this. They won't all be sent back to one place, they'll be scattered throughout the past anf future." He laughed and gave Rita her assignment, to which she quickly left to get started on, cackling as she went.

* * *

Zedd went and sat on his throne, when suddenly he noticed the already dim lighting of the palace get dimmer and flicker. He turned to find the cause of it, and much to his surprise there stood the man he'd met a few months ago. "You," Zedd said as he jumped up "what are you doing here?" Before Azazel could answer Zedd ordered both Goldar and Rito to attack, but before they could even make a move Azazel turned and looked at them, using his power to pin both against the wall.

"You shouldn't mess with the big boys," he smiled at them. "As for why I'm here, well, I need to get in touch with someone, and I need your help in doing so."

"And why should I help you?" Zedd asked.

"It's Dark Specter. I've heard a rumor that he's out for the universe, including Earth. I want in on the action," he lied. What Azazel really wanted was to get in Dark Specter's good graces, then turn around and stab him in the back.

"I haven't heard that," Zedd admitted. It was true, he hadn't been informed of this plan. How this demon knew and he didn't he didn't know.

"Well, that's not surprising. It's also been said that he only wants the most evil beings to be in on his plan." Azazel said, trying to push Zedd's buttons. "I heard he even rebuilt King Mondo and his wife, he felt they'd be better suited to help him."

Zedd was furious, no one talked to him like that. No one. It took every ounce of control he had not to jump up and attack. The only thing he would enjoy more than killing the Power Rangers would be killing Azazel. "Well I can't help you. Sorry." Zedd partially lied, he couldn't help him. But he wasn't sorry about it.

"That's too bad, guess I'll find someone worthy of Dark Specter's plans." In the blink of an eye Azazel was gone and Goldar and Rito dropped to the floor.

Zedd sat there, that demon made him so angry. Who was he to look on him? Zedd had conquered entire galaxies, and what had Azazel conquered? A small army of demons, that's what. He would have his revenge one day, he knew he would. He knew of the one thing that could kill the demon, he just had to look for it.

As he sat there, wrapped in his thoughts, Rita entered the throne room, her part of the plan done. Zedd handed her old footsoldier five of the stones and sent him on his way.

* * *

It was mid March and the Rangers were enjoying their Saturday. The five teens, Tommy, Rocky, Jason, Carri, and Emily, all went to the Carnivel that had just come to town. Billy elected to stay behind and work on some stuff in the Power Chamber. They felt bad, he spent most of his time in there working, he assured them though that he enjoyed it. Thanks to Trey they were able to invent stuff they never thought possible. To Billy building a new machine was more fun than going out to a Carnivel.

"So what should we do next?" Carri asked as they exited the House of Mirrors. One of the mirrors Carri looked at showed her fat, and Rocky couldn't hold his laughter in at her expression. She'd been playfully giving him the silent treatment ever since.

"There's a Ferris Wheel over there, we'd have a nice view of the lake," Jason pointed out. The others agreed and were off to the Ferris Wheel. As they were on their way a clown jumped out in front of them.

"Hey there boys and girls! Would ya like to see a trick?" he asked, just a little too enthusiastically.

"No thanks. We didn't appreciate it the last time a clown showed up a trick," Jason told him, crossing his arms. The last time they'd met a clown it had been Pineapple and he turned Trini's cousin Sylvia into a cardboard cut out.

"Aw, c'mon. It'll be worth your while," the clown promised, pushing his bottom lip out.

Jason sighed, uncrossing his arms. "Fine. But just one trick."

The clown smiled "One is all I intend to do." He pulled five stones out, one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, and one pink and began juggling them. _This is his trick? _Jason wondered, _It's nothing really._ When he finished the clown handed each of them a stone.

"What's this for?" Emily asked, looking at the pink stone.

"Why, to remember this day of course," the clown responded, smiling the whole time. Tommy stared down at his red stone, something seemed a little off, but he shrugged and they all thanked the clown and continued on their way. As soon as they were out of sight the clown disappeared in a white flash. When he reappeared he was in the Lunar Palace. "They have them, sir" he said as he powered down from his clown suit and back into a regular Putty.

"You have done well," Zedd congratulated him. It had been ages since they'd used a Putty, it was to see that they were still good for something. "Now we wait for their teenage minds to wander."

* * *

As the Rangers continued walking they each began to let their thoughts drift. Emily thought about the story she'd been told, about how everyone first met Tommy. Looking over at her boyfriend, Jason, she didn't understan how he could have faced his friend like that. It must have been hard. She didn't think she could do it, if Carri were to have a spell placed on her like that, she'd be too afraid she'd kill her while trying to save her. Over the past couple of months she and Carri had become close, not sister close, but still close.

Jason began to think about what life would be like after college, how his life would turn out. If he would ever stop being a Ranger. He didn't know what he'd do without the Rangers. They had become his life, his passion. He sighed, and looked over at Emily and gave her a kiss as he continued thinking about the future.

Tommy began to think about how his clone was holding up in the past. He didn't know why, he supposed it was because of their encounter with another version of him a couple months ago. He thought about how it'd be nice to see him again, they were kind of like brothers after all. He stretched as he continued walking. The only Colonial Angel Grove didn't have was Kimberly, he doubted her ancestors lived there. It'd be kind of cool though.

Rocky found himself thinking about the present day, about how happy he was with Carri. He smiled down at his girlfriend and pulled her into him as they continued walking.

Carri began thinking of her life now as well, how happy Rocky made her. She leaned up and gave him a kiss. they'd been together for almost a year now. Things were going great.

As the Rangers were lost in their thoughts, three of them vanished in flashes of red, green, and pink. Rocky and Carri watched as their friends vanished. They quickly found themselves ducking for a safe place to hide while they teleported to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Billy and Alpha were working on some new devices for the Rangers, it was a nice quiet day and they had gotten a lot of work done. Billy stretched as he finished up with one of them and moved onto the next one. It was then he heard the sound of the Rangers teleporting in. He turned to face them and said "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Looking around he noticed only Rocky and Carri were the only ones there. "Where are the others?"

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us, they just vanished," Rocky said as he walked up.

"How is that possible? Are you sure they didn't just teleport somewhere?" Billy questioned.

"Positive," Carri assured them "none of them would teleport in the middle of a crowd."

"I'll start scanning for them, in the mean time you guys just go back to Carri's house and I'll alert you when I have something."

"But-"

"Come on, you heard him," Carri said, interrupting Rocky's protest. She didn't want to sit by and wait anymore than he did, but for the moment they didn't have a choice. After they teleported out Billy began scanning for their Zeo crystals.

* * *

Emily's head was pounding when she woke up. She held it and sat up. Looking around she saw she was by the shoreline. "How did I get here?" she asked aloud. Suddenly she heard someone's screech of a voice, and what sounded like Tommy saying 'yes my empress.' Confused, Emily took a few steps forward and peered around the corner of the cliff. Sure enough, there was Tommy, but he looked different from the Tommy she knew. He was dressed in green, had a short mullet, and his eyes, his eyes looked cold and ruthless. This was definitely not the Tommy she knew. Suddenly she realized where she was, somehow she had been transported to the past, back when Tommy was evil. She had been thinking about that story right before she vanished, but what she didn't know was how she got here.

A few minutes later the original Power Rangers showed up, and she assumed that meant the Power Chamber wouldbe empty, so she quickly teleported out.

"Ay yi yi! Intruder alert, intruder alert!" Alpha cried as he ran around frantically. The pink streak materialized into Emily, she looked around and saw that this wasn't the Power Chamber.

"Who are you?" Zordon asked, he had recently been re-connected to the Command Center.

"My name is Emily, I'm a temporary Ranger. Zeo Ranger I to be exact," she explained. "I think I'm from the future, but I'm not sure. Can you help me?" Zordon looked down at the woman standing before him. She claimed to have the Powers of the Zeo Crystal, but why she would need that he didn't know. As he looked her over he noticed a pink stone in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, looking at the stone.

Emily followed his gaze down to her stone. She had forgot about it, she held it up. "This?" Zordon nodded. "It was given to me by a clown at the Carnivel, why? Is it important?"

Zordon thought for a moment, as far as he knew the seven Stones of Time were still hidden on Cirrus, but if she was indeed from the future then it was a good bet that they could have been found. "I believe so. That is one of the five Stones of Time. It can transport you to anytime you think about, however it can only be used once every twenty-four hours. I am afraid you must stay here for the time being, and I cannot allow you to meet with the current Rangers. You being here could alter history as you know it. Alpha, prepare her a place to stay."

"Right away Zordon," the little robot replied "follow me." He lead her to a hidden room off to the side, it wasn't very big, but she wouldn't be staying long. She was thankful that she at least had a clear view of the main room. Maybe she could find out what color Jason had been originally. He always avoided that question, saying a little bit of mystery was good for the relationship. SHe agreed somewhat, but she still wanted to know what color he had been. She assumed he was the Black Ranger, since he was the Gold before and his clothes were black.

She watched as six streams of light entered the Command Center. To her surprise the red streak fizzled out into Jason. She was proud of him, he had been the original leader. Why he wouldn't admit that to her she didn't know, but she was sure as hell going to find out.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, in present day Angel Grove, Billy was having no luck in locating the three missing Raners. It was making him more than a little concerned. He had already scanned all of Earth, the Lunar Palace, and even a few of Rita's dark dimension. He was waiting for the results of the rest of them before he started scanning the entire moon.

* * *

Tommy woke up facing himself. At first he thought he was looking in a mirror, until he moved and his reflection didn't. "Where am I?" he asked. The last thinf he remembered was taking the stone from that clown.

"You're in Angel Grove, my Angel Grove," the other Tommy said. "Tell me White Ranger, what're you doing here?"

Tommy looked around, everything looked kind of ancient. Like he was in... "I'm in colonial Angel Grove!" he shouted. Tom nodded. "But how did I get here?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders "Hell if I know, I was just out feedin' the cattle when you appeared out of nowhere. I figured I'd bring you in until you woke up."

Tommy shook his head "Thanks. I don't know how I got here. One minute I was enjoying a day out with my my friends, and the next thing I know I'm waking up here. How long have I been out?"

"About six hours, give or take an hour."

"Six hours?!" Tom nodded. "I'm sorry, it's been great seeing you Tom, but I've got to talk to Zordon."

"I understand, two Tommy's can't exist at the same time, you'd better get goin'." Tommy nodded and teleported off in a beam of red light. "Well I'll be, he's the Red Ranger now."

* * *

Tommy arrived in the Command Center and explained his situation to Zordon. Zordon noticed his stone and told Tommy he'd have to wait another eighteen hours to use it to get home. Tommy sighed, eighteen hours. That sounded like such a long time. He looked around the Command Center, it had been a long time since he's seen this place.

* * *

Up on the moon in present day Zedd and Rita were dancing around, they were down three Rangers, that was enough for them to start celebrating. "And now," Zedd said as he looked at Goldar and Rito, "to send these two idiots to finish off the other two Rangers." The two lackeys nodded and teleported down to Earth to attack.

* * *

Rito and Goldar wasted no time in attacking innocent civilians and destoying buildings. It didn't take long for the Blue and Yellow Zeo Rangers to arrive on the scene. "Hey Goldie!" Carri called as she kicked Goldar in the back. The golden monkey fell forward, and quickly pushed himself back up and whirled aorund to attack.

"You'll pay for that!" he growled as he swung his sword at her. She pulled her Zeo Laser Blade out and blocked his sword, pushing him back again.

"Come up with something new, would you?"

While she fought Goldar, Rocky engaged Rito. Rocky used his laser blade to strike Rito, knocking him off his feet. "Ouchie," Rito said as he held his head "that smarts." It didn't take long for the two 'warriors' to be sent packing. Rocky and Carri teleported back to the Power Chamber afterwards.

Much to their delight Billy had some news, he found where two of them were. Emily was in the past, back when Tommy first joined their side. And Tommy was also in the past, about two years from when they left Tom. Jason however, he hadn't been able to find yet.

* * *

"I can't believe you each left after only taking one blow!" Zedd shouted, he was furious with them, he knew they were weak cowards, but he never knew they were this weak. Neither knew how to defend their actions, they just weren't in a fighting mood that day. Goldar's reason was simple, neither Tommy nor Jason were there. Rito on the other hand, he was just lazy.

"Aw, cut them some slack Zeddie," Rito screeched from the balcony. "I'm sure they have a very good reason. At least," she glared and growled "they'd better have."

Goldar stuttered "Uh, well, you see...I fight my best when either Tommy or Jason are on th field...they fuel my need for revenge... I'm sorry Lord Zedd." He bowed before Zedd and continued to apologize for his actions.

"Well I'm not sorry. It's Saturday, my lazy day of the week," Rito said, crossing his arms.

"Everyday is your lazy day!" Zedd screamed, zapping Rito with a bolt of energy that made the skeleton run out of the throne room. "Idiots. At least those Rangers are still trapped in other times."

* * *

Jason found himself in the not so distant future. He woke up close to a building that had a banner saying "Angel Grove High Class of '97 Ten Year Reunion."

"Oh shit," he said as he snuck in the back. He found himself talking with who appeared to be Tommy, at least, he thought it was Tommy. This guy didn't have long hair, but instead had short, spiky hair. Beside him was a brunetter that he could only assume was Kim, as he couldn't see her face. There was another man who he instantly recognized as Rocky, and Carri next to him, along with Billy and Trini. "Nice to see we're still friends ten years from now." The older Jason turned and saw his younger self in the back of the room. He and the others followed him over to his younger self.

Jason's first thought was to run, he didn't know how to explain the situation. But he just stood there as his older self made his way to him and pulled him out the back, followed by the older versions of his friends. "Before you even ask, I have no clue how I got here. I was at the Carnivel enjoying the days with my friends when I woke up here." The others said nothing, they didn't want to influence the younger Jason, or accidentally slip and say something about the adventures he'd go on after college. They instead teleported him directly to their headquarters.

"Billy, can you tell us where he's from? What time, and send him back?" the older Tommy asked. Jason thought to himself that apparently Tommy was still the leader.

"Why wasn't Emily with you guys?" Jason blurted, that was the one thing he had missed seeing. Emily wasn't apart of their group right then, Jaosn was the only one without a date.

"She's sick," the older Billy quickly replied, "Of course I can. Just give me a few minutes." Billy turned towards the controls did a scan of the younger Jason, quickly determining when he was from and how to send him back. After he found his device he wasted no time in sending the younger Jason back to his time. The less time he spent in the future the better.

"He has no idea what he's going to do, does he?" Tommy asked the older Jason.

"Are you kidding? I didn't know what I was going to do at that age."

* * *

Back in the present day. Billy was working hard on bringing the three Rangers home. But he still had yet to locate Jason. Suddenly, a green light fizzled away to reveal Jason standing there. "Jason!" Carri screamed as she ran and gave him a hug. Watching his girlfriend go over and hug Jason made Rocky slightly jealous, he knew he shouldn't be. Jason treated her like a sister, but he couldn't help but get a little jealous. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"I was... in the past," he lied. Billy raised an eyebrow, he'd scanned for the Green Zeo Crystal in the past, and it had come up negative. Maybe he'd done something wrong.

"That's where the others are too," she said sadly.

"Others?"

"Tommy and Emily," Rocky replied "All three of you vanished from the Carnivel earlier. Billy thinks it may have something to do with those stones. Zordon too."

"Jason, what were thinking about when you vanished?" Zordon asked his Green Ranger.

"I was thinking about my time at the Peace Conferences," he lied again. He didn't want Zordon thinking he was influenced by the future, there had been nothing to influence him. The others had stayed quiet and sent him back as fast as they could.

"Jaosn, hand Billy your stone. I know of these, they are called the Stones of Time. They send you to whatever time your thinking of at that moment. They then go inert for a full day, we still habe six hours before Tommy and Emily can return. I am curious though, how is it you were able to return home before that twenty-four period?"

Jason replied that he had met a Power Ranger from space who had helped him. Zordon didn't exactly believe him, but he'd drop it.

Six hours later they watched as both Tommy and Emily returned. They quickly handed over their stones and together the five friends returned to their own houses and went to get some rest.

* * *

Up on the moon Zedd was furious, those Rangers had discovered the secret to the stones and had returned. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that this wasn't one of his better plans. Next time he'd have to try something different. Something more clever. He was pulled from his thoughts by a woman yelling, however he didn't recognize the woman's voice, it certainly wasn't Rita's.

"I'm here, now the party can begin!" she said as she made a squealing noise.

"Who are you?" Zedd asked, placing his staff at her throat. She was wearinga gold mask, knee high boots, a red cape, and had a purple ponytail.

"Please, you mean you've neverheard of me? Divatox, Queen of Evil?" she said with a slight shock to her voice.

"No. And I don't care to know you either, now get out!" Zedd shouted, pushing her with his staff.

Divatox let a laugh escape her lips and she moved his staff away from her throat. "Please, you wouldn't disobey Dark Specter, would you?"

"Dark Specter?" Zedd questioned.

"Mmm-hmm. See, I don't know why, but he wants you and Frita to join his cause."

Zedd tapped his staff with his finger, this was their chance. Azazel had been wrong, Dark Specter did want them. It was too good to be true. "Alright, we're in!"

"Perfect," Divatox grumbled. She had hoped that they would defy him, so then she could kill them without incurring Dark Secter's wrath.

* * *

That Sundat night Carri decided to walk along the beach, as she did she spotted Jason sitting down by the shore, letting the water come up to his feet. She walked up beside him and flopped down, surprising him. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked. Jason had seemed weird ever since he returned, like he was hiding something. She hoped he would tell her since they were so close.

"Thinking."

"About what? C'mon Jase, you know you can't hide anything from me. I can tell when you're hiding something, and you my friend, are hiding something."

He sighed, she was right. He was hiding something, it was something that had to do with the future he visited. He didn't know if it was their future, or an alternate universe's though. "Promise to keep those kips closed for once?"

"Hey!" she cried "Look who's talking! You've got the biggest mouth ever!"

"Promise?" he asked again. She sighed and nodded. "I lied, I didn't go to the past. I went to the future. Whether or not it was ours though, I'm not sure. Nobody said anything infront of me. The five of use were still friends though, you, me, Rocky, Tommy, and Kim. Billy and Trini too. But there's two things that bother me."

"Those are?" she asked as he paused.

"I didn't see Emily there. Billy said she was sick, but I could tell he was lying. I don't know what that means for us."

"And the other thing?" she asked as he paused again.

"The other thing is that Zordon wasn't there. I didn't aask about that, an nobody said anything. I wonder if..."

"Don't say it Jase. Zordon wouldn't go down without some sort of a fight, you know that. I'm sure he just returned to Eltar or something." She flashed him a smile, as she continued. "And about Emily, maybe the two of you got married and she had to be out of town for something. You know they wouldn't tell you the truth. It could possibly alter their history."

He turned to smile at her. "Yeah, you're probably right. I hadn't thought of that, thanks."

"Eh." She shrugged "Little sisters have to good for something, other than annoying their big brothers. Glad I could help. You gonna stay out here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. It's soothing out here. Y'know?" She nodded, she could understand that. She had come out here on more than one occasion to clear her head.

"Want some company?"

"Yeah, go find me someone," he joked. She made disgusted sound and pushed him over, laughing the whole time. It didn't take long before the two started splashing water on the other.

* * *

Deep in space a cloud of black smoke was bouncing around, making its way for the ship before it. The ship was half grayish-blue, and half green lines. It mad eits way into the Dark Fortress and possessed Ecliptor. He made his way to the bridge were Ecliptor's Princess sat. "Contact Dark Specter," he said as soon as she turned to look at him.

"Ecliptor, what is the meaning of this?" Astronema asked, grabbing her Wrath Staff.

"Girls shouldn't play with Daddy's toys," he said as he telekinetically brought the staff into his own hand. "Now contact Dark Specter." His eyes flashed a sickly yellow, and when she refused once more he pinned her to the ceiling with his power. He was about to kill her when the Grand Monarch appeared on the screen. Feeling generous, Azazel let her drop. "Ah, Dark Specter," he said as he approached the screen. "Word has it that your out to conquer the universe."

"Yes, who are you?" Dark Specter demanded.

"I am called Azazel, a demon from Earth. Tell you what, I'll help you conquer that planet, and you let me continue with my plans on Earth. Do we have a deal?"

Dark Specter looked at the demon before him, he had heard a lot of things about Azazel, all of them good. He would be an invaluable ally. "Deal." Afte the transmission ended Azazel smiled, everything was going according to plan. Dark Specter wouldn't interfere with his plans, and in a few short years his Father would walk the Earth in his vessel. Everything was falling into place.


	9. Chapter 9: New Enemies

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 9: New Enemies**

A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri, including Jessica McClintock, belong to KJ with many thanks. Azazel belongs to Eric Kripke. Gol belongs to me. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. From here and on, it develops into a completely original story.

Also, let me know what you think, I appreciate the feedback. As always, thank you for reading.

* * *

Zedd sat upon his throne. His recent plans had all ended in disaster, the Stones of Time, the evil Zeo Ranger, everything. The Rangers graduation was coming up in another day or two, he could not let them have that day, he swore to himself he would find a way to kill them before then, or even during. Those brats had caused him nothing but trouble for three years now, four for Rita. Four years and they had never been able to kill a Ranger. The thought infuriated him. Dark Specter had a plan to kill them, along with the other Rangerd of the universe, but it would be another year before he would be ready to enact that plan. Zedd simply couldn't wait that long.

To make matters worse that self absorbed Divatox had been hanging around as of late. Zedd wished he could defy Dark Specter and take her out, she annoyed him to no end. He would rather hear Rito call him "Ed" for the rest of eternity than put up with her. He didn't even know why she hung around, Dark Specter hadn't sent her. He'd checked on that. The more he thought about it, the more he began to think that she was simply there to annoy him. Like she knew her presence drove him insane. He had had to stop Rita from killing her on more than one occasion. He didn't know why, but for reason he did care for that witch. It was strange for him, he'd only ever cared about himself, and power. Everyone else was expendable, but not Rita. No, something had changed him.

As he sat there, emersed in his thoughts, Rita entered the throne room. She looked up at her husband, her thoughts of overthrowing him long forgotten. After a short while she began to crave his affections, she actually enjoyed having his ugly mug around. Though she would never admit it. What had surprised her was that Goldar had removed the love potion, only for her to find that Zedd truly did love her. That made her the happiest she'd been since being set free four years ago.

She knew that all of their plans as of late had failed, for the past few months they'd done nothing special. A few Tenga's here, a recycled monster or two there, but now it was time to throw the Rangers a new bone. She had been hard at work, and she finally had a plan for defeating the Rangers. She just hoped Zedd would agree with it. "Zeddie," she began, snapping him out of his own thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked grumpily, he had been working on a plan to kill the Rangers, the last thing he needed was to interrupted.

"I have a plan for defeating the Power Rangers," she said happily. Zedd's grumpiness didn't get to her anymore, she'd grown used to it. It still made her mad at times, but that was only when she had a headache.

"Go on." He found himself intrigued that she had a plan for the first time in a long time, he was anxious to see what it was.

"Well, Rito informed me-"

Zedd was quick to cut her off, if it was something that Rito suggested he wasn't interested. Ever since that bag of bones lost to their Ninjetti Powers he had become a worthless idiot. "I don't want to here it. Not if Rito suggested it."

"But Zeddie, he didn't," she whined, "he informed me that my Uncle Gol is in the galaxy. He's even more powerful than Daddy! If I can get in contact with him then I can get him to aid us!"

Zedd thought about that, he had heard of Gol centuries ago. He was supposed to be a ruthless warrior, one the best in the field. If they could get to him, then they could certainly stop the Rangers before their graduation. It was worth a shot at least. "Go. Contact him. Tell him it's an emergency."

Rita squealed "Oh Zeddie! I was hoping you'd say that, Uncle Gol is-"

"Go!" he shouted, his temper wearing thin. Quickly Rita ran off to contact her uncle. Zedd hoped that she would be successful, it would ensure their victory.

* * *

High school was over and graduation was a mere day away. The Rangers couldn't believe it. After four hard years a chapter in their lives was coming to a close. They'd been through it all; Rita's release, becoming Power Rangers, Tommy nearly killing them, Zedd taking over, Tommy losing his Green Ranger Powers permanently and gaining the White Ranger Powers, the Peace Conferences, new teammates, losing their Powers to Ivan and Rito, meeting Dulcea and becoming Ninjetti, the Command Centers destruction at the hands of Mondo, to now. So much had happened in those halls. Tommy's fondest memories were with Kim when they'd sneak into the janitors closet and under the bleachers. He smiled at the memories.

Jason's were of his friends, meeting Tommy who he considered his bro, and of course Emily. He knew he'd cherish those memories forever. He tried to challenge himself, see how many times he and Emily snuck into either an empty room or a janitors closet to have a make out session. He lost count after ten. He chuckled to himself, he was happy to have found her. Her blonde hair and blue eyes drove him nuts, it was all he could do to control himself sometimes when he was around her. He turned to look at her and leaned in to give her a kiss. She smiled at him and kissed him back.

Rocky looked up at the school, cap and gown in hand. Graduation practice had just ended. He was going to miss this old school. More so than his school in Stone Canyon, that school had memories of his freshman year girlfriend. She moved away towards the end of the year, to New York of all places, the same place his current girlfriend was from. She had bawled like a baby when she'd found out she was moving, it didn't bother him much. He thought their relationship was fun, but it wasn't long term. Not like the one he has with Carri. Carri he could see himself spending the rest of his life with, Jessica McClintock he could not. He sighed, it was on to USC next year, luckily all five Rangers had been accepted. Emily was going to stay in Angel Grove and work for Ernie, while also attending Angel Grove Community College. The fifth Ranger that was accepted was Kim.

Kim was supposed to move back a couple months ago, but everything was somehow screwed up so no she wouldn't be back until the middle of summer. Rocky and the others were making their way across the parking lot when he heard his name get called out. He turned to see a bouncing blonde headed his way. Recognition set in and he groaned "Oh no..." Carri looked at him curiously, she wondered how he knew Jessica.

"Jessica!" Carri yelled in response, as Rocky let out another "Oh God no..." Jessica was the only friend Carri had in New York. She had others, but they were high life socialites like her mom. It was one reason she wanted to leave so badly. But Jessica was totally different, she disliked Carri's other "friends" as much as Carri did, which was why the duo got along so well.

Jessica McClintock turned to see the brunette staring at her. It took her a moment but she recognized her old friend from her sophomore and junior years of high school. "Carri!" the two ran and gave each other a hug. "Carri what're you doing here?" she asked, she knew her said she was moving to California, but she didn't think she meant Angel Grove, California.

"I told I was moving to California, did I not tell you the city?" Jessica shook her head no. "Oh I'm sorry. Well, yeah. Here I am, Angel Grove. I'm graduating from Angel Grove High tomorrow along with everyone else back there." She gestured to her three friends and her boyfriend behind her.

"Well that's nice. I graduated from Manhattan International High School last week. I just moved back to California yesterday. I got accepted to USC!" she squealed.

"Oh yeah? Guess what?" she raised an eyebrow and Jessica asked what. "So did we," she pointed to everyone except Emily.

"Rocky got accepted?" she asked, sounding amazed.

"Yeah. Hey, how do you know Rocky anyway?" Carri questioned, that had been nagging at the back of her mind ever since Jessica showed up. She wanted to know how her friend an her boyfriend knew each other. Judging by Rocky's reaction it wasn't on good terms.

"I told sophomore year, remember? I was sad about leaving my boyfriend Rocky behind." Carri looked at her, she had no idea this was the Rocky she meant. "And now that I'm back we can pick up where we left off, can't we sweetie?" she said, looking past Carri and over at the groaning Rocky.

Rocky was about to say something when Carri cut in. "No. I'm afraid you can't." Jessica gave her a confused look, there was no reason she and Rocky couldn't get back together. As far as she was concerned they never broke up.

"And why not?" Jessica asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because-"

"Because I'm with Carri," Rocky interrupted. "Jessica, we broke up when you moved. Remember? You said we could make long distance work, and I said I didn't want to try."

"Right, and I said that it would work, then you said whatever." Jessica recapped the conversation they'd had three years ago.

"But I also threw my arms up in disgust and walked away. Jessica, we broke up three years ago and now I'm with Carri." Rocky looked at her sternly as he spoke "You need to move on."

Jessica glared at Carri and said "I can't believe you. You leave me alone in New York, all you can come and steal my boyfriend? You're just like all those other friends of yours!"

Carri clenched her jaw and began tapping her foot so she wouldn't be tempted to say anything, or do anything. "Jessica, she didn't take me away from you. I asked her out because you and I were, are, finished." Rocky said as he placed his hands on Carri's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"That's right, so get over it. Move on," Carri snapped.

"Rocky, how can you be with her? Don't you see how mean she is?" Jessica asked, pushing her lower lip out. Rocky sighed, it was better for them to just walk away.

"Come on Carri," he said, guiding her away from Jessica and into his car. Once they were inside and out of sight he grumbled "Looks like things haven't changed much."

Carri turned to face him, her anger face still on. "What's that mean?" She wondered if he was talking about her or if he meant Jessica.

"When we were in the eighth grade she always tried to get my attention, it drove me nuts to be honest. It's like she was obsessed-"

"Was?" Carri questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, is obsessed. Finally in our freshman year of high school I broke down and agreed to date her. I can see now that was a mistake. She moved to New York towards the end of the year. Her mom was an employee for local news station in Stone Canyon. Some news company in New York saw one of her reports and offered her a job working for them, she took it for the extra money. Jessica was hurt-"

"Devastated," Carri corrected him. "She wen on for months about how she missed her Rocky." Carri clenched her teeth again.

"Alright, devastated. She was devastated that she had to leave me. I on the other hand didn't mind. I mean, our relationship was fun, but it I never meant for it to be long term, not like ours." He flashed her a smile, and continued once he saw the corners of her mouth twitch. "Anyway, she wanted to give long distance a try, an I said no. But she persisted and I said whatever and walked away. As in, whatever I'm through with you and this discussion. Not, whatever fine let's do it. Apparently she thought I meant the latter though."

"Apparently." Carri snorted, here she thought she'd be hanging out with an old friend, but instead she apparently made an enemy out of her. "You know what pisses me off the most?" Rocky glanced at her, shrugging his shoulders. "She says I'm no better than the other "friends" I had in New York." She huffed "I mean, we were always talking about how snooty they were. She knew I disliked them as much she did, and now she has the nerve to say I'm just like them?!"

"You looked like you were about to hit her."

"Oh I woud've mauled her. She was seriously pissing me off."

"Good thing I was there, you're over eighteen now. You could get arrested," he pointed out.

"I'm not worried about that. I could afford bail. But," she sighed "whether the public knows my identity or not, I suppose it wouldn't look good for a Power Ranger to get arrested, huh?" Rocky flashed her a goofy grin.

"Nope. Not to mention Tommy would rip you a new one if you did," he chuckled.

"Oh shut up," she gave him a light nudge.

"Well I'm sorry, but I would probably laugh." She turned and stuck her tongue out at him while making a face.

* * *

While Rocky and Carri were driving back to her place, Jason and Emily were driving back to the Youth Center so she could get to work. Jason was in no hurry, Ernie told Emily to come in when she could, and Jason wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. "I think I saw my soap for the day," Emily teased, referenceing the the verbal fight between Carri and Jessica earlier.

"Yeah, I swore to never watch a chick flick, and yet I just wintnessed the makings of one," he chuckled. He felt bad for Rocky, if that blonde was going to go to USC as well then he'd be the rope in a game of tug of war for four years. That's where Jason was glad he'd only ever had one girlfriend, and that girl was sitting right next to him at this very moment.

Emily reached over and smacked his arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he questioned, flashing her a smile.

"Two things," she held up two fingers as she spoke. "One; if you intend to stay with me then you are going to watch a few chick flicks. No excuses," she teased. "And two; I can't velieve you never told me you were the original Red Ranger."

Jason turned to look at her curiously. "How did you find that out?" He had a pretty good idea, she'd either asked one of the other Rangers , or that was where her time stone had taken her months ago.

"I was sent back to your fight against the Green Ranger when we received those time stones back in March," she replied.

"Yeah, I'll never trust another clown again. Except, of course, Rocky," joked. He found the situation earlier rather humorous. His comment earned him another smack. "So why are you bringing it up now?"

She shrugged "Honestly, it just crossed my mind. I kept meaning to bring it up, and kept forgetting."

Jason shrugged his shoulders and pulled into the Youth Center parking lot. "Shit happens. See you later?"

"Absolutely." She leaned over and gave him a kiss before she got out and walked in.

He sighed as he drove off, he was going to have to enjoy this summer with her. Next year he'd be in LA while she was still here in Angel Grove. The thought saddened him a little, but he knew they'd make it work. They managed to make their relationship work around Rangering. That also had him slightly down, soon she wouldn't be a Ranger anymore. Kim would be back and would take over the Powers. He knew Emily would be glad, and he'd be glad that she wouldn't be rushing into danger everyday, but it still saddened him a little. He pushed those thoughts aside as he pulled into Tommy's driveway. The two Rangers were going to head over to LA for the rest of the day and look at apartments. Jason refused to stay in a dorm room, unlike Tommy who had decided to stay in a dorm. he honked his horn twice before the Red Ranger opened up his door and came out. He must have just gotten back and set his stuff down.

* * *

Rita came bouncing into the throne room "Good news Zeddie!"

"What?" Zedd asked, she must have got her uncle to agree to help them out.

"Uncle Gol has agreed to help us out!" she couldn't help but cackle at the thought of the death of those Rangers.

"Ugh, will someone please shut her up," Divatox groaned. She couldn't take Rita screech of a voice, it drove her nuts. She didn't even know why she stuck around. Perhaps it was because she didn't want to do any real work, here all she had to do was look pretty and come up with battle strategies. Anywhere else she'd have to get out and fight, and get dirty, and she did not want that.

Rita was beaming, she had used her old crystal ball to contact her Uncle Gol. He was over on Saturn overseeing some things for Dark Specter, but he agreed to help his favorite neice out. When she told him about his own brother, Master Vile, failing it made him even more determined to clear him family name and restore honor to it. "He should be here in-" She was abruptly cut off by a loud crack of thunder and a thick black cloud of smoke. "now," she corrected.

Standing before them was a man in a purple trench coat, dark blue hair, a monocle, and two swords. Along his bottom jaw was half a jaw bone connected to his own jaw, his eyes were yellow, and the sclera was black. He smiled at Rita and said "Rita! So good to see you!"

"Uncle Gol!" Rita called as she scurried over for a quick hug.

"So," Gol said, straightening his jacket, "tell me again what it is you want me to do." He knew perfectly well what to do, he just wanted to hear it again. It always made him happy to hear someone say that they wanted him to kill for them.

Rita humored him and repeated " I'd like for you to kill the Power Rangers! They're Zordon's brat and they've been bugging me for four years!" Rita huffed, it always made her mad to think of how many losses she suffered at the hands of them.

"But of course, of course," Gol cooed. "But first, I must meet this husband of yours. Vile talks like he's the trash of the universe-"

"He's right," Divatox grumbled, interrupting Gol. She was so bored sitting there. She crossed her legs and watched as a couple of roaches crawled across the floor. How they got up there she didn't know, they must have climbed on Goldar or Elgar at some point. Or even Rito. She lashed her tongue out, catching one and swallowing it whole while she maneuvered her foot and stepped on the other, squealing as it crunched beneath her boot. It felt good to kill something, even it was a meaningless kill.

"Yes well," Gol said, glaring at Divatox, "I want to form my own opinion of him. Now where is he?"

Zedd was sitting in his throne, he heard everything that had been said. He didn't much care for Vile either. As for Divatox, he'd let her comment slide for now. He didn't feel like getting into any arguements. "I'm right here," Zedd said as he stood and made his way over to Gol. He looked Gol over, he certainly didn't look intimidating.

"Ah, Zedd, so good to finally meet you!" He held his hand out and Zedd shook it. he certainly wasn't intimidating at all, he was too polite. "I hear you've taken good care of my little neice, even saved her from King Mondo. Don't worry, he won't be back. Dark Specter repaired and reprogrammed him. He'll do as Lord Specter himself wishes."

Zedd honestly hadn't given Mondo much thought, they'd left him and his family to rust and rot on the moons surface. But it was good to hear that hunk of scrap metal was apparently good for something other than rusting. "Ah, the great King Mondo is now nothing more than a little lackey. That just made my day. Now, if you could kill those Power Punks, that would make my life!" Zedd let out a laugh at the thought of the Rangers demise.

"But of course," Gol said, making just as flashy an exit and he did an entrance.

"Do you guys really think," Divatox paused as she crushed another scurrying roach, once again showing delight. "That he can really kill them? I mean come on Frita, he's...he's too polite."

"That's where your wrong," Rita said with a grin. "And it's RITA!" she bellowed. "Do you remember the attack on planet Jokus?" Divatox nodded her head yes. "That was him. All by himself, an entire defense force wiped out in an hour, the planet within the day. My uncle's the greatest!"

Divatox let that sink in, he destroyed an entire planet in under a day. She smiled and let out an evil laugh as she thought about how filthy rich a man like that could make her. It was enough to make her want to marry him, if only for the money it would ensure.

* * *

Later that afternoon Tommy and Jason were over in LA looking at apartments close to the school. "This looks like a nice place," Tommy commented.

"Yeah, it does. It's nice, three bedrooms, a nice living room, nice kitchen. Perfect for the ideal college student. I think I'll go talk with the landlord." Just as soon as the word left his mouth their communicators chripred. "Go ahead."

"Guys, you're needed in Angel Grove, some new guys is wandering the streets calling for the Power Rangers," Billy's voice rang through.

"On it," Tommy replied. "It's morphin' time!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

The two Zeo's made their way to the battle field and watched as Rocky and Carri joined them. Emily was nowhere to be seen. "She may not have been able to get away," Jason pointed out. With school letting out the Youth Center was guranteed to be packed.

"Right," Tommy agreed. "Who are you?" he asked the new enemy.

Gol looked at them strangely "So this is what Power Rangers look like. Not very impressive." He frowned as he said "I called Gol Gullovitch. Rita Repulsa's uncle."

Rocky shook his head as he said "First Rita, then Zedd, Rito, Vile, and now this guy? How many family members does she have?"

Carri rolled her eyes "It doesn't matter, we'll take them all down." She was looking for a way to relieve the anger that Jessica caused earlier, and kicking his ass was as a way as any. She quickly jumped in to attack him, Zeo Laser Sword drawn. She swung it down at him, and he quickly blocked it with his own blade, pushing her back into Rocky.

"Is that all you've got? 'Cause if it is, you may as well surrender now," Gol said with a yawn. From what Rita had told him these Rangers were nearly unbeatable, now he was beginning to wonder if his neice was just weak.

"Let's attack him together," Tommy ordered. They all summoned their Zeo Power Weapons and attacked him at once. Gol drew his other sword and sent them all flying backwards. Tommy stood and ran at him, sword ready for impalement. He thrust it forward and Gol blocked it with the tip of his own sword. Tommy brought his Zeo Laser Sword out and swung it at him, managing a hit thanks to osmeone firing at him with their pistol.

The shot that the Blue Ranger fired it Gol in his monocle, shattering it. That alone pissed him off and he threw his sword at the Blue Ranger, watching as it hit his side as he jumped out of the way. "That'll teach him not to shoot at me," Gol growled.

Suddenly everyone heard "It's time for a Gold Rush!" and a black streak flew through the air, striking Gol multiple times, and shredding his coat. Once the black streak settled down it materialized into the Gold Ranger, Trey of Triforia. "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun," he smiled beneath his helmet. The truth was he'd been tracking Gol, following his movements ever since he became apart of Dark Specters army. He had already informed Zordon of the monarchs plans, and Zordon told him he was prepared for whatever may happen. Trey had to trust him on that.

"You think one more Ranger will stop me?" Gol asked, he stood straight up and held both of his swords straight out at his sides. His eyes glowed red and in an instant he stood behind the Green Ranger. Jason quickly turned and thrust his axes at him, connecting and sending him flying over to Carri, who her Power Clubs and knocked him away.

Gol stood up and a bolt of energy hit him, making him grow to city wrecking size. He laughed he looked down at the puny Rangers. "We need Super Zeo Zord Power, Now!" Tommy called. the five Zords came barrelling towards them and each Ranger jumped into their respective Zord while Billy piloted the Pink Super Zeo Zord from the Power Chamber. They wasted no time in bringing them together and forming MegaZord, easily defeating Gol then. He quickly retreated back to the Lunar Palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the MegaZord was formed an Earthquake began to shake the foundation of the Power Chamber. A cloud of black smoke seaped through the doors and into Billy through his mouth. His eyes turned a sickly yellow and, after throwing Alpha aside, he walked up to the console and began pressing buttons, a few minute later Zordon vanished and the Rangers entered the Power Chamber. They quickly noticed that Zordon was gone. "What have you done?" Tommy demanded, forcing Billy to turn around. Billy smiled at him, eyes still that sickly yellow and he laughed.

"I just ensured that Dark Specter doesn't interfere with my endgame, that's all. I sent him a present. An interdimensional present at that." Before Tommy could say or do anything a thick, black cloud of smoke poured out of Billy's mouth and out the doors. Leaving the Power Chamber hauntingly quiet.

* * *

Up on the moon Dark Specter sent a transmission to the Lunar Palace, demanding that everyone there report to the Cimmerian Planet, as he had great news.

* * *

The next day was graduation. The Rangers were supposed to be happy, but Zordon was gone and they ahd no idea where he was. They didn't see a whole lot to be happy about. As they were standning in line, waiting for their names to be called out, Tommy felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw Kim standing behind him in her own cap and gown. "Kim, hey!" he said, startled to see her there. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until mid-summer."

She shrugged and said with a smile "I lied. I wanted to surprise you today." She leaned up and gave him a kiss, letting him know exactly how she wanted to surprise him. "What's everyone bummed about?"

Tommy sighed and went on to explain to her about the attack on them the day before, Billy's temporary possession, Zordon's capture, and how they ahd no idea how to find him. Alpha was practically destroyed, Billy said he'd try and repair him, but it may take him up to a year to complete. They were lucky they still had their Powers, at least that's what Billy said. That demon could have easily destroyed the Power Chamber, but instead opted to leave them with their Powers for the time being. Billy had said he was going to upgrade the Power Chambers defenses so that not even a demon could penetrate it. Once he was through Kim looked down at the ground.

"Hey, it's okay beautiful, we'll find him. Don't worry." Tommy assured her as he held her chin in his hand and gave her a kiss.

"Tommy's right, we're, y'know," Jason pointed to his communicator, "there's nothing we can't handle."

Kim smiled "Yeah, I guess your right about that. We'll teach that DS guy a thing or two."

Tommy laughed "That's the spirit."

End Part I.

* * *

A/N: Part II Will be posted under this same story, and will focus on the Rangers freshman year of college. I know, Zordon has been captured whole year early, so this will assume that PRiS takes two years to complete. What did everyone think of part I?


	10. Chapter 10: New Rangers

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 10: New Rangers**

A/N: As I am sure you have guessed, chapter 10 starts part II of the Ranger Tales and is going to to be set during their freshman year of college. This part is set (pr canon wise) during the Turbo era, however I am sticking with the Zeo Powers for the main characters.

This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri, including Jessica McClintock, belong to KJ with many thanks. Azazel belongs to Eric Kripke. Gol belongs to me. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. From here and on, it develops into a completely original story. Thrax, from Overdrive, is mentioned in this chapter indirectly.

Also, let me know what you think, I appreciate the feedback. As always, thank you for reading.

This is the beginning of Part Two, it begins the galaxy wide plan and preparation for the search for Zordon. Enjoy!

* * *

Deep within space, on a certain planet the universes most evil villains were gathering. Goldar was over in the corner chatting with his cousin Mordant the Pig, Divatox was doing her best to ignore her nephew, Elgar, and trying to turn a couple of the new foot soldiers, Quantrons, into jewelry. Rita and Zedd were gathered with Master Vile and Uncle Gol, where Rita revealed a surprise to them, she was pregnant. Master Vile wanted to take the child and raise him to be truly evil, as he felt Zedd could not accomplish that. Rita, despite not wanting a child, told him no, that her Zeddie would tend to the childs needs. Zedd grumbled something incoherent and walked off.

Zedd wasn't thrilled about this, he wanted to rule the universe on his own, not under a higher being. That wasn't how he operated. He was a leader, not a follower. He silently vowed to himself that he would find a way to bring down the Grand Monarch of Evil, even if it killed him. He caught someone he didn't recognize eyeing him. The person in question was draped in a brown cloak, making sure to keep himself hidden. Zedd was about to go over and approach him when he heard an outbreak between his wife and Divatox. He turned to see Rita fire a bolt of energy at the space pirate, only for it to be caught in a leather gloved hand.

All eyes turned to the newcomer, no one really recognized her, except for the man in the brown cloak and Elgar. "Who is that?" Divatox asked her nephew, Divatox's first thought was that this woman was more beautiful than she, and she didn't like that thought at all.

"That's Astronema, they say she'll be the next Queen of Evil," Elgar explained. He'd heard rumors of Dark Specter's heir from Darkonda, but he passed them off as merely rumors, he never believed the intergalactic gossip.

"Well," Divatox said smugly, giving her a once over, "we'll just see about that." She was about to approach Astronema when Dark Specter's image appeared before them. Quickly everyone left their previous tasks and squabbles and went to sit at the long table that had a feast prepared for them. Dark Specter began to let them in on his plans, to drain Zordon's powers for himself, effectively killing the wizard. He held Zordon up for everyone to see, explaining about the lava that was slowly filling his tube. He went on to explain that in about two more years the tube would be completely filled, as filling it too fast would kill Dark Specter before he had a chance to steal Zordon's energy.

Among the onlookers was Azazel, he had received the summons and his "father" and "sister" encouraged him to humor the galactic tyrant and attend. Azazel hadn't forgotten about his plan to kill Dark Specter, if he could somehow get him to drain his powers very quickly then it would take all the work out from under himself. He was fine with that, he didn't have time to effectively kill Dark Specter hand to hand while also keeping an eye on his "father's" vessel. Yes, he would find a way.

Zedd looked up at the Grand Monarch of Evil as he spoke. His plan for Zordon was brilliant, why he hadn't thought of it himself he didn't know. He was, after all, a brilliant man. A simple plan like this should have come to him long ago. But it hadn't, it had instead fallen to the giant that stood before him. He decided he would humor him though, acknowledge his great plan. "A toast, to Dark Specter!" he shouted as soon as the oversized demon shut his big mouth.

"Hey you," Divatox called, glaring at the man in the brown cloak. "What? Are you too good to drink with us?" She asked, nodding towards his full glass of wine. Slowly, he slid his hand across the table, bracing himself to jump should the need arise.

"Who," Rita paused, "is that?"

Astronema pushed her chair back and whipped her head around from one side of the table to the other as she said "He's a spy!"

"A spy?" several of the others cried out at once. That was not good, if he were to escape then Dark Specter's plans could be ruined. The man in questioned threw his chair back as he jumped into the air and Goldar grabbed his cloak. Everyone gasped in shock. Standing before them on the table was the Red Astro Ranger. As far as they were concerned, well everyone except Astronema and Dark Specter, the Astro's had been killed. Astronema had systematically wiped out the Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink, and Silver Astros. She was close to getting the Red Astro when she ahd been summoned to the Cimmarian Planet for Dark Specter's meeting.

"Galaxy Glider, hang ten!" the Red Astro called out. Moments later a red space like surf board came flying down, he jumped on it and took off, narrowly escaping Dark Specter's burning breath.

The Grand Monarch of Evil was not pleased, if that Ranger were to escape he could ruin everything. "Get him!" he shouted a little too late. The Red Ranger made it back to his ship and out of reach. "Astronema," he said, looking at his heir, "you will take the Dark Fortress and go after him. I want him killed, no excuses." Astronema nodded and gave him her word before disappearing in a tiny ball of light. "Rita, Zedd," he turned to look at the couple, "you shall return to your battle against the Rangers of Earth." The duo nodded and grabbed Goldar, Mordant, and Rito before taking off in Serpentera.

"Divatox," the space pirate turned her attention towards him and smiled as she said "yes?"

"I want you to go to Earth as well, release my son, Maligore from the Muranthian pit. I have prepared you a couple of sacrifices," he gestured to a couple of Triforians he'd captured. "Lower them into the pit, then after Maligore is free, kill them." The space pirate nodded, she knew better than to defy Dark Specter. Quickly she grabbed Elgar and took off, leaving Master Vile, Uncle Gol, Azazel, and King Mondo and Queen Machina behind.

"As for the rest of you, do as you please. So long as it does not interfere with my plans." The others nodded and went off for their respective ships. Dark Specter groaned, if the Red Astro made his way to Earth, Triforia, Aquitar, or Arious then his plan could quickly fall apart. That was when it hit him, he needed someone to transport Zordon around, someone to keep him just out of the Rangers grasp. He'd already set up a link with his Power Tube so that he could drain his energy no matter where he was at, so it all worked out. He would call Divatox back after she released Maligore and have her move him around the universe.

* * *

The Zeo Rangers just graduated high school. They wanted to go search for Zordon, but they also knew that they couldn't leave the Earth defenseless. Zordon would want them to ensure the safety of the planet. After about a week though they couldn't take it. They urged Billy to find a way around everything, and what he suggested the others hadn't thought of. A secend set of Rangers. It was so brilliant, yet so simple. He told them that he had created new Powers for them should they ever need them, Turbo Powers.

Tommy had thought about it for a few minutes, they needed to search for Zordon, but at the same time they needed to protect Earth. They had two sets of Powers, they just needed to find five people willing to defend Earth. Granted, there hadn't been any attacks yet during summer, which was strange. Rita and Zedd usually strived to make their lives a living hell. Quiet or not though, he didn't want to take any chances, so he agreed. Carri and Jason each had someone in mind, as did Billy and Tommy. It was decided, they would see if these four teens were willing to become Power Rangers. If they were, then the Zeo team would head to outerspace to find their mentor.

Carri teleported down to the mall, she was sure she'd find her person there, they were a lot alike after all. After a very short search she found the person in question, her shoulder length brown hair was bouncing around as she walked and laughed. Carri looked at the color she was wearing and her first thought was, _oh yeah. She's definitely yellow material_. Carri then noticed Tommy walking up, she hoped they hadn't thought of the same person, that wouldn't be good at all. But then she noticed him pulling her african american friend away to talk to him. _Well that's good_, she thought,_ he looks to be red material, and they know each other, so that would help them function as a team_. Sighing, she made her way over to Ashley Hammond. The two girls had had a few classes together and were usually always partners on projects. Now that Carri thought about it she realized that Ashley had always wore yellow somewhere on her body, whether it was a shirt, stripe, sticker on her hand, she always had yellow on. Something told Carri that she was meant to be tapped by the Power at some point.

"Ashley!" she called as she jogged over to her friend. Her plan was simple, talk to her friend quietly, if she didn't believe her then she'd teleport her to the Power Chamber. If she said no then they could always wipe her mind, though Carri hated the thought of having to do that. Tommy hated it even more though, so he probably wouldn't allow it.

"Carri! Oh my gosh how have you been?!" Ashley asked as she held her arms out for a hug from her old friend. They hadn't been able to each other much as of late, Carri was preparing for graduation and Ashley for her senior year, looking at colleges already.

"I've been good, and you?" she asked, continuing the small talk. She really wanted to get to the point, but she felt like she should do a little catching up first.

"Good as I can be, stressing about looking at colleges, which outfit to wear what day," she joked. "So what're you up to?"

Carri thought about how she wanted to answer her friend, the best to do it would be to come right out and say it. "Actually I came to find you."

"Me?" Ashley questioned, not sure why Carri would come looking for her. She hadn't done anything to piss her off, not that she was aware of anyway.

"Yes. Tell me, how do you feel about the Power Rangers?" Carri asked, figuring it's be better to get her opinion on them first, then decided on asking her to join or not.

"The Power Rangers?" Ashley repeated the question as Carri nodded. It was certainly an odd question, one that she wasn't prepared for. "Well," she started, "I think their great. I mean, they've saved us more times than I can count. It'd be awesome to meet them someday."

"Do you trust me?" Carri asked, her mind was made up. She was teleporting them to the Power Chamber.

"Uh, yeah I guess. Carri, what's going on?"

Carri grabbed her by the arm, telling her to come on, that they needed to find a private place. Once they were safely in the girls bathroom she teleported them to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Tommy located his acquiatence's energy signature, it was coming from the mall. Why T.J would be in the mall he didn't know, but he was and that was where Tommy needed to go. Wasting no time he teleported down to the nearest boys bathroom and ran out, hoping to catch up with T.J. He spotted him and a girl in yellow. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Carri round the corner, he assumed she was there for the girl with T.J., that'd be great if she was. At least two of them would already know each other.

He quickly approached them and asked the girl if he could borrow T.J. for a moment. After she playfully thought about it and said yes he dragged T.J over to a secluded spot to tallk. "Tommy what's goin' on? What's the emergency?"

Tommy sighed, he forgot to think about how he wanted to say this. Taking a deep breath he prepared to break one the three Ranger rules. "T.J., I'm a Power Ranger," he admitted, cringing that he did so.

T.J. let out a laugh, this had to be a joke. "You're kidding, right?"

Tommy cut him a glare and said in a low, almost menacing tone. "No. I'm not. I'm serious. I'm here to recruit you as well. I assume my friend Carri is here to recruit your friend too." Before T.J. could say anything further Tommy teleported them out, it'd be easier to explain it to them as a group.

* * *

Billy approached the Stewarts home, he hoped that Justin was home alone. As he walked up to ring the bell he thought about to word this. He knew Justin fairly well, he'd helped back in the science fair a few years ago. He also knew that Justin never shut up about the Power Rangers and how he wished he could be one someday. The more he thought about it, the easier he found it would be to just come out and tell him the truth.

A few minutes later the door opened and Justin stood there. "Billy, hi, what's up?" he asked, confused as to why his friend would drop by unannounced.

"Hello," he greeted him with a smile. "Justin, are you alone?" He waited until the boy nodded before continuing. "Good, I needed to talk to you in private."

"What's up?" Justin repeated.

"Well, do you still want to be a Power Ranger?" Billy asked, figuring that as good a way to start as any.

"Oh more than anything!" Justin cried, surprised by his friends random question. "Why? I mean, that can't be what you said you needed to talk to me about."

"Actually, it is. Justin, I'm a former Power Ranger. The original Blue Ranger to exact." Billy offered him a weak smile, hoping he would believe him.

"Really?" Justin asked, he shouldn't have been surprised. Billy did always wear blue, and he did always get paged during a monster attack and vanish until it was over. He just assumed that Billy was a coward or something. He never thought he was actually one of the heroes. Billy nodded, not surprised by Justin's surprise. "So what do you want with me?"

"Well..." Billy went on to explain about their mentor, Zordon, and how he'd been captured and about how the current Rangers were going to look for him and they needed replacements to protect Earth. Justin jumped at the opportunity and together they teleported back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Jason was standing by the soccer field, he didn't play a lot, at all actually. But he had played a game or two when asked to. He didn't really care for the sport, but the person he came to look for did. Scanning the field he saw the teenager in question. "Carlos!" he shouted loud enough to be heard. As soon as Carlos turned to face him he waved him over. Carlos quickly jogged over to the fence to see what it was his friend wanted.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked as he jumped the fence.

"Honestly?" Jason questioned as Carlos gave him strange look and nodded. "Power Rangers. We're recruiting, we'd like you to join." Jason didn't waste any time, he was straight to the point. This wasn't a social call, it was duty.

"Power Rangers? Right." Carlos let a laugh out, he didn't exactly believe Jason, though he had no reason not to. Jason held his arms up and flicked his wrists, summoning his Zeonizers before flicking them again, sending them back. "Dude. That was, I mean, you are, holy crap!"

Jason smiled, Carlos's reaction would make for a funny Christmas card. he quickly shook the thought from his mind and put his Ranger face on. "Yes. I'm the Green Zeo Ranger." Jason went on to explain to his friend about everything that ahd happened within the past week, and about how they had a second set of Powers and were recruiting for Rangers to defend Earth in their absence.

"I'm in," Carlos said excitedly. "Question, how many people are you recruiting?"

Jason looked at him curiously "Four at the moment. We couldn't think of a fifth person. Why? Got someone in mind?"

Carlos held a finger up "Wait just one second, okay?" Jason nodded and watched as Carlos retreated to the bleachers, returning with an Asian woman dressed in Pink. "Show her," Carlos said simply. Jason sighed and summoned his Zeonizers and quickly flicked his wrist again to hide them. The girls eyes grew wide and lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh...my..." was all she could manage.

"Jason, this is Cassie. I filled her on the way over. Now, how do we go about this?" Carlos asked, anxious to receive his Powers. Jason smiled, he remembered how it was to receive his first Power. These guys were gonna have a blast. He grabbed ahold of both of them before teleporting to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Everyone landed in the Power Chamber at once, and immediately T.J. and Ashley began to demand what was going on, they were quickly silenced by both Tommy and Jason, who let their inner Reds take over. They quickly explained the situation to all five of the new recruits. Once they all undestood the situation they were more than happy to help. Billy lead the ten Rangers into one of the back rooms, it was foggy around the floor, giving off the feel of one of Rita's dark dimensions at first. In the center stood a pedestal with five colors on top in a circular pattern. In the center of each color was a morpher and a key.

Each of the new Rangers walked over to the color they felt drawn to. When were all in position they lifted up their respective morpher and key, as they did a beam of light in their color shot through them, accompanied by the sound of thunder. In a bright flash they stood as the Turbo Rangers. The first thing they noticed was that the Blue Ranger was the same height as the rest of them. Slowly they began to remove their helmets. Ashley, Carri, Cassie, and Kim all laughed at the new Blue Ranger. When he removed his helmet he instantly shrunk back to his normal height. They found that highly amusing as he replaced his helmet and grew again, only to shrink when he removed it. "Well that's not fair," Justin commented.

"Alright, enough playing around," T.J. said, the Red in him already shining through.

"T.J. is right, we've got work to do," Tommy added.

"Guys," Billy called out from over at the console, "we've got trouble."

"What is it?" both Tommy and T.J. asked at the same time.

"Well, Zordon alerted me to the presence of this place years ago, it's called Muranthias. It's said to hold the evil demon Maligore in it's temples pit."

"And?" Tommy motioned for him to get to the point, although he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"And, it seems as though someone is making their way to it. Possibly to free Maligore. One thing I can tell you is that Elgar is on the submarine." The Rangers had fought a few battles against Elgar, they didn't know where he came from, but they assumed he was Rita and Zedd's new lackey.

"We've got to stop them," Jason pointed out.

"Agreed," Billy said. "I'm teleporting your Zords to a ship that Zordon had standing by just in case, the Ghost Gallion."

"Who's Zords?" Carlos asked, hoping it was theirs. He felt ready for his first Ranger battle.

"Both teams. I've made modifications to the ship over the last year, it should hold ten Zords and ten Rangers comfortably while also getting you to Muranthias in under a day. One thing though, Turbo's, you'll need to use your keys to be able to get through the Nemesis Triangle and gain entrance. I'm not sure how your enemy is getting through, but they must have a way."

"Right," T.J. said "Ready guys?" both he and Tommy asked. The other eight Rangers nodded.

"It's morphin' time!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

The five Zeo Rangers stood ready for battle.

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Desert Storm Turbo Power!"

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!"

Together the ten Rangers teleported to the Ghost Gallion, ready to put an end to this mission so that the Zeo's could get out and begin their search for Zordon.

* * *

Divatox looked over at her little furry prisoner and laughed. "It's a good thing I did a little research on this Muranthias place, otherwise I'd have failed." She looked over at the little wizard from Liaria, Lerigot. "I can't believe how easy he was to capture. Say, what do you say to a little Liarian feast after we free Maligore," she smiled at Lerigot, and smacked her lips to intimidate him. It worked as the wizard made is way to the back of hs cage. Divatox smiled, it always felt good to be the bigger person.

* * *

Jason leaned over the railing, they'd been at sea for about six hours by now. He watched as the ocean whipped by them. He was lost in his thoughts, in under a week their mentor had been captured, a second Ranger suffered a possession, his girlfriend had to give up Rangering since Kim was back. The last thing didn't bother him much, he was glad she was out of the direct danger. That didn't mean she wouldn't still be attacked, but it wouldn't be as likely. He sighed, they were going to go into space half-cocked. They had no idea where to begin searching for Zordon, they had no clues.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Kim asked as she and Carri appeared on either side of him, pulling him from his thoughts. Things had been like they were before, Kim returned and immediately became his little siste again. Though now she shared that spot with Carri. The two would joke about who was his favorite sister. Kim would say her because he'd known her longer. And Carri would say her just because she's her. Jason would then reply with "You both can annoy me, so neither of you is my favorite." The two would fake sulk afterwards, which he found amusing. It was good to have Kim home again.

"About,well...about everything. Zordon's capture, the trip we're planning. You realize that we don't even have a clue where to begin searching, right?" That was what worried him most, that they'd go into space only to return knowing no more than they did when they left.

"I know. But when has that ever stopped us before? We didn't know the Green Ranger identity, yet we charged into battle against him. We didn't know who the White Ranger was going to be, but we were prepared to welcome him, we didn't know how strong Ivan Ooze was but-"

"Okay okay, I get it," Jason held his up, cutting her off. "I'm just worried that when we return we'll know no more than what we do now."

Carri put a hand on his shoulder as Kim rubbed his back. "That's part of what being a Ranger is about, going out for answers. If you find them you, if you don't you don't."

"Carri's right," Kim added, "besides, we'll find Zordon. I know we will." Jason gave each of them a smile in response. He knew they were right, they usually were.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna turn in though. Murathias shouldn't be much further."

"Good idea," Kim said as the trio turned to head below the deck to try and asleep.

* * *

Later after they woke up they found themselves preparing to enter the Nemesis triangle. The Turbo's had their keys ready and as soon as they felt the ship jostle from the triangle they inserted them, turning them to allow them passage. Once they were safely inside the triangle they each took their Zords and headed for the island.

They arrived on the beach, leaving their Zords there as they began to trek through the jungle. They followed the footprints of Divatox and her men, even though they had no idea who she was. Along the way they were confronted by the natives. Not wanting to harm them the Rangers morphed and attempted to scare them away, but all they did was annoy the natives and so a fight ensued. The Turbo's told the Zeo's to run on ahead, that they afford to waste any time. Tommy agreed and quickly lead his team up to the temple.

As they entered the temple they found themselves to be too late as the two Triforians, though they thought they were Earthlings, were being lowered into the pit. They heard Elgar call the apparent boss "Divatox."

"What are they doing here?!" Divatox bellowed. She did not want the Rangers to mess Dark Specter's plan up. "Pirahnatrons, attack!"

The creatures under Divatox's command quickly began attacking the Rangers, doing their best to keep them away from the pulley that was lowering the Triforians. Tommy ducked under one the Pirahnatrons punches and kicked it aside, his plan was crazy, and he'd probably die but it was better than nothing. Quickly he ran through the army of Pirahnatrons, and once he reached the edge of the pit he jumped, using his sword he cut the rope as he swung the Triforians and himself as close to the other edge as he could. Together the three of the fell and he managed to quickly grab ahold of the edge with one hand while holding the Triforians in the other.

Divatox didn't miss that act. Furious she stomped over to where Tommy was holding on for dear life. "You brat," she snarled. "Die!" she smiled as she stomped on his fingers, hoping to get him to lose his grip. She was about to stomp down again when out of nowhere the Pink Ranger tackled her as the Green Ranger helped him up.

"Thanks bro," Tommy said as he caught his breath. He was afraid he was going to die there, one more stomp and he'd have slipped.

"No problem," Jason replied. "We've got help," he gestured toward the Turbo's who had joined the fight. With renewed strength Tommy jumped over to help his girlfriend battle Divatox.

Kim dodged a punch thrown by Divatox, countering with one of her own. Divatox back away just as Kim's fist slid across her chin, angered she kicked the Pink Ranger in her gut and over towards the pit. She walked over, prepared to throw her in as a sacrifice when the Red Ranger tackled her that time.

Kim pulled herself to her feet, her head had been dangling over he pit, and that ahd frightened her. If Tommy hadn't attacked when he did she'd be Pink Ranger Stew right about now. As soon as she stood, Elgar came over, swinging his sword at her. She dodged it, and blocked it with her Zeo Power Disc, pushing him back. She then pulled out her Zeo Laser Blade, looking like a pink Gladiator in the temple. She swung her sword at Elgar, and he blocked it with his, laughing. "You think you can stop me?"

"They have before," she replied as she struck again. She couldn't say she had, this was her first morph since gaining the Zeo Power, but she knew Emily had faced him.

"So? They're not novice Rangers like you!" he growled as circled around her, looking for an opening.

"Novice?" Kim questioned, she thought about telling him that she had three years of experience under her belt, but decided to keep that information to herself for now.

"Yeah, a novi-uh-oh!" Kim couldn't help but snicker, even though it meant that Maligore was one step closer to being set free. The big oaf tripped over his own feet and fell into the pit.

Tommy caught Elgar falling out of the corner of his eye. As greatful as he was to have to have one less enemy to worry about for the moment, that meant that Maligore was one step closer to freedom. He threw the Pirahnatron he was fighting out of the way so that he could reach T.J. and Jason to discuss a battle strategy. Before he even took two step though he heard a loud rumbling and felt as the ground shook beneath him. That could have only meant on thing. He turned towards the pit in time to see lava flowing up from it and and molten rock claw drape over the edge. "Oh. Shit. Apparently two sactifices weren't needed," he said more to himself than anyone. "Everyone, regroup and combine your weapons!" he shouted to both the Zeo's and the Turbo's.

Divatox watched as her nephew fell and shrugged "Never liked him anyway." She smiled, those Rangers thought Maligore needed two sacrifices, but to be set free he really only needed one. The thought of their destruction sent chills down her spine as she laughed. She looked over at the ten Rangers justin time to see two huge blasts leave from their weapons and hit Maligore. "No!" she screamed, they killed him. Five seconds of freedom and he was already dying. That was when she felt the ground tremble again as he grew to Dark Specter's size. "Daddy's little boy grew up quick. I think I'd better leave now." She took off, leaving Lerigot in his cage in the corner.

T.J. noticed the furry little creature off in the corner and said "You guys call the Zords, I'm gonna go rescue him before he gets squashed." The other four Turbo's nodded as they called on their Zords. T.J. ran as fast as he could, ducking the falling rubble and jumping over the fallen stones. Finally he made it to Lerigot and sliced his cage open. Grabbing the little wizard he jumped into the Turbo MegaZord.

The two MegaZords fought against Maligore, with the Turbo MegaZord taking most of the hits due to it being piloted by inexperienced Rangers. Both MegaZords summoned their sabers and sliced him, only for their blades to stop on his rock like skin. After a few more minutes of this Ashley's voice rang through the communications system in the Zeo MegaZord. "Guys, I have an idea," Tommy told her to go ahead. "He's lava right? Maybe we could trick him into falling into the ocean, that may kill him."

Tommy thought for a moment, it wouldn't be the first time a monster was weak against a certain element. "Alright, you guys divert his attention towards the ocean, we'll come up from behind him and knock him over." There was a chorus of "yes sir's" from the Turbo MegaZord as they enacted their plan. Ashley was right, once he hit the water he didn't come back out. Satisfied that they had won the Rangers returned to their ship and headed home.


	11. Chapter 11: Astronema Strikes

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 11: Astronema Strikes**

This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri, including Jessica McClintock, belong to KJ with many thanks. Azazel belongs to Eric Kripke. Gol belongs to me. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. From here and on, it develops into a completely original story. The names of the blue, pink, yellow, and black Astro Rangers belong to me, though they are minor characters and will only be seen here, I still created the people's names for Andros's former team.

Also, let me know what you think, I appreciate the feedback. As always, thank you for reading.

* * *

It had been two months since the Zeo team had left for outerspace to begin their search for Zordon. They were supposed to leave right after recruiting the new Turbo Rangers, but as luck would have it a new villain was on the scene causing trouble. Divatox had been trying to summon a demon called Maligore, and although she succeeded the two Ranger teams had killed him in the end. The Zeo's knew the urgency of finding Zordon, but at the same time they wanted to see how the new team would function. Satisfied with them, they used a space shuttle that Billy and Zordon had prepared long ago for them should they ever need it.

Since then they had been to various planets searching for clues. But after a week of searching they were no closer to finding their mentor than when they started. Tommy was an excellent leader, but he knew nothing of space and the intergalactic policies. One planet they had visited they had heard Zordon speak of on more than one occasion, Aquitar. Delphine, the leader of the planets Rangers, agreed to aid them in their search. Zordon was an old friend of hers and she owed him a great debt.

Next they made the journey to their very own Gold Ranger's planet, Triforia. Luckily Trey had been there at the time and agreed to get an old friend of his, someone he called phantom, to help out in the search. Tommy had wanted to ask who "phantom" was, but Trey had vanished before he could, and a few minutes later Pyramidus was seen flying over head.

They also stopped on a couple more planets they ahd found in Zordon's files; Inquiris and Liaria. While on Inquiris they met an old friend of Zordon's, Dimitria, she had been less than helpful. Every question they asked her she answered with one of her own. It didn't take long for them to get annoyed with her and her Alpha, Alpha Six. While on Liaria they ran into Lerigot, the wizard they had saved from Divatox on Murathias. He didn't know anything of Zordon's whereabouts either, he was however, able to inform about a rumor he heard. Dark Specter was supposedly draining Zordon's energy, giving a maximum of two years left to live. The Rangers were more determined to find him now more than ever. In actuality two years seemed like a long time, but in retrospect it wasn't.

They eventually wound up on Phaedos, paying Dulcea a little more than social call. She assured them that she had no clue as to where he may be. Disappointed, the Rangers took off for space once more. In two months they had been to five planets. What surprised was that Billy searched through all of Zordon's records, and not once did he find any mention of Dark Specter. It was like someone had either never uploaded any information about him to the files, which did not sound like Alpha, or someone had wiped the file clean, even from the hard drive.

Tommy sighed, this journey wasn't turning out as expected. They had one month left before they needed to return to Earth for school. Staring out the window he found himself missing his home. Though he couldn't imagine why, he had the love of his life right here with him. That was all he needed as far as he was concerned, consciouly anyway. His subconscious may want something more, he wasn't sure. He lay his head against the window and felt sleep take him over.

Jason saw as Tommy looked out the window and became immersed in his thoughts. He cold only assume he was thinking of home. Jason was, he missed Emily so much. Out here in space he hadn't been able to contact her in any way, the shuttle didn't have any sort of long range communications and they were way out of range from Earth for their communicators to be of any use to contact the Turbo's. His thoughts briefly strayed from Emily as he wondered how the Turbo's were holding up. They had only seen them on one mission, and they were still novice's. Jason hadn't felt right leaving the Earth in their hands, but he also knew they had to find Zordon. He looked out of his own window, and that's when he saw it. The outline of another ship, one that looked as though it was going to collide with them. Strangely though, the fron of it began to open up, and a few minutes later he felt their tiny shuttle jostle. "What the hell?"

"We appear to be caught in a tractor beam." Billy explained. He was trying his best to see if he could break free from it, and was having very little luck. Actually, he was having no luck with it, and that bothered him. He didn't even want to imagine who that ship belonged to.

"Hang on!" Tommy ordered as the ship was inevitably being pulled in. the initial shock had caused him to bang his head on the window, effectively waking him from his peaceful nap. Slowly they felt their ship come to a halt. They watched as the doors to the other ship closed, trapping them inside.

"Anyone up for an adventure?" Carri asked with a mischievious grin on her face. She would admit to herself that this had her more than a little freaked, but she was going to do her best not to show that to the team.

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "May as well, we're here." Tommy nodded and together the five Rangers, plus Billy, made their way out into the strange ship.

* * *

The Red Astro Ranger had also been scouring the galaxy looking for clues, and he remained just as clueless as the Zeo's. Though he wasn't aware that there were any other Ranger teams looking. he ahd kept the information he learned not only at the meeting, but by intercepting transmissions as well, to himself. He felt responsible, as he had not been able to protect his team in their last fight against Astronema. She had killed four of them, more like tortured really, and critically injured the fifth. He shook his head, hoping to shake the painful memory from his head.

It had been about a year ago, Dark Specter's forces had been relentlessly attacking his home world. He and his best friend, the Silver Astro Ranger, had been chosen as Rangers along with four other teens from his town. Together they fought battle after battle defending their colony. They always proved to be successful, and they let it get to their heads. That was when Dark Specter sent Astronema and her forces down.

Sanj, the Blue Astro Ranger, had been the first to launch his attack. He didn't bother to wait on the others to arrive, he felt as though he could easily handle a girl by himself. He was quickly proven wrong though as Astronema began tossing him around like he was nothing more than a sheet of paper. Once she had caused him to demorph he placed her Wrath Staff at his neck and fired. The others arrived on the scene just as she killed their friend.

In a blind rage Kal, the Black Astro, attacked while the others battled Astronema's Quantrons. He fared slightly better, blocking a few of her blows with his Lunar Lance while getting in a few himself. Still, he slipped up and Astronema didn't hesitate to take the kill. She jumped back from him, unhooked her chakram from he side and tossed it at him, getting him to concentrate on it while she sent a bolt of energy at him, knocking him into the nearest building. The bulding fell upon him as he demorphed, crushing him. Astronema smiled evilly, that was two down.

Rube and Lia, the Yellow and Pink Astro's, attacked her at the same time and were quickly finished off one at a time. She killed Rube in much the same way she Kal, tossing him into a building and laughing as it crumbled down on her. Lia was a different story, she fired her pistol shot Astronema in the back, angering the Princess of Evil. She slowly made her way over to Lia, blocking her shots with her staff before getting close enough to rip her morpher off and throw it away. She wasted no time in kicking the unmorphed Ranger to the ground and stomping on throat as hard as she could, crushing her wind pipe and delivering the final blow with her staff.

While all this was going on Andros and Zhane were busy trying to finish off the Quantrons, and having very little luck. Every time they finished one off two more took its place. It was becoming very frustrating, and sadly Andros hadn't been able to keep an eye on his team. As far as he knew they were battling Astronema still, he hoped they were faring better than he was at the moment. That was when he saw the Princess of Evil walking over toward him, twirling her hair with a sour smile on her face. She was quite pleased with what she had accomplished, now she just had to finish these two off and she'd be rid of the thorns in her side. However, as she was preparing to kill the Red Ranger his silver friend jumped in the way, absorbing the blast.

Astronema smiled, it didn't matter. One dead Ranger was one dead Ranger. She felt confident that the Red Astro would be too torn up about his dead comrades to pay attention to the battle at hand. In a tiny ball of light she was gone, leaving her minons to do the rest of her dirty work. However Andros quickly grabbed Zhane, still feeling a pulse, and had himself along with the bodies of his fallen comrades, teleported back to their Command Center. He buried his friends, placed Zhane in cryofreeze, and replaced the other four morhers. Vowing that he would never allow them to be used again.

He shook his head again, shaking the memory of that day away. He pushed the ship forward, hoping to reach his next destination quicker. As he flew he spotted a tiny gray and blue shuttle before him, he was too big to turn and miss them, and they showed no signs of speeding up and moving, so to avoid any damage done to his ship he activated the tractor beam and began pulling them in.

* * *

Tommy lead his team through the strange ship, none of them knew quite what to make of it. They had never seen anything like it. Rocky was the first to point out the automatic food maker. That's what he called it and Tommy corrected him, reading the label "synthetron". Rocky shrugged and put in for a slice for of pizza before continuing. None of them had any idea that they were being watched by the ships computer, just as the Red Astro had no idea that they were roaming his ship.

Kim looked around at the ship in amazement, she'd never seen anything like it. Four years ago she never would have thought she'd be in space, let alone on a technologically advanced ship. It was incredible. She couldn't help but momentarily wish she'd grown up wherever this ship was built, but that thought was quickly squashed as she thought about how she wouldn't be a Power Ranger and wouldn't have met Tommy then.

Eventually the Zeo's made it to the bridge, and to their amazement a Red Ranger was piloting the ship all by himself. Tommy, being the leader and fellow Red, cautiously walked up to him and asked "Do you need any help?" Stunned the Red Astro jumped, immediately turning and attakcing the intruder.

He hadn't expected them to leave their tiny shuttle, he thought they'd be too afraid to. Guess he was proven wrong. He was getting ready for to attack again when he heard the call "Zeo Ranger V, Red!" He looked on in amazement as the Red Zeo Ranger stood before, battle ready. He'd heard the rumors that the Zeo crystal had been freed, but he didn't believe them. Bu if this was indeed Zeo Ranger V, then that could only mean one thing. This was one of Zordon's hand picked Rangers. Surprising the Red Zeo, he lowered his guard and held his hand out. He may be an intruder, but he is still a hand picked successor of Zordon's.

Tommy turned to look back at his team, sighing as Jason shrugged his shoulders. He turned back to the strange Red Ranger, first he attacks him and now he offers him a hand shake? Weird. he reached out and took the Rangers hand, shaking it. "I'm Tommy." He said, hoping to get this Ranger to power down and tell him who he was. "Power down."

The Red Astro listened to the Zeo Ranger. _Tommy... _He'd heard the name somewhere before, but he couldn't place where. Hesitent at first, he powered down as well. "I'm Andros."

Tommy nodded his head, at what he wasn't sure. "So Andros, where are you from?" The more he knew about this guy the better.

"KO-35. Have you heard of it?"

Tommy shook his head. "I'm from Earth, we don't know too much about other planets. The only ones we know about are the ones we've visited recently. Since you are a Ranger, I am to assume that you know Zordon is missing?" He watched as Andros nodded his head. "Then you know we coud use your help."

Andros regarded the man before him carefully, yes he was a Ranger, even more so he was picked by Zordon himself, but that didn't mean he should trust him. After all, he had seen a lot of allies become easily swayed to the side of evil. "I've been searching for him ever since I failed to rescue him at-" He was cut off as the ship started to rock. "DECA, what's going on?"

"Astronema is attacking the ship." The ships computer resonded simply.

Andros nodded "Return fire." DECA acknowledged his command and began firing on the Dark Fortress. "I'm sorry but we'll have to finish another time." Andros turned back to his controls and began trying to get them out of there.

"Main power thrusters damaged, Andros, you must land immediately." DECA rang through.

Andros didn't like this one bit, sure he had extra help in the form of the Zeo's, but he was still wary about trusting them. And besides, they had never faced Astronema, they'd have no idea what they were going up against. He sighed as he mulled it over. The Astro Powers may be able to handle her, assuming they weren't as full of themselves as his last team had been. But he swore never to use those again. "DECA, land the ship." He called out as he ran off, his mind made up.

Jason watched as the Red Ranger took off, he wondered what he was going off to do. He couldn't repair the damage from inside, not that he was aware of anyway. He looked over at Tommy and raised an eyebrow, the Red Zeo shrugged in response. He had no idea what Andros was planning either.

Soon they heard the hurried footsteps returning. Andros was running back with something in his hands. Quickly he ran up to each of the Zeo Rangers and handed them all new morphers, except for Tommy. Andros felt couldn't help but feel a little bad about not having a morpher for him or the other human with them, but he quickly shook the thoughts away. "Follow me, these Powers will help you battle Astronema easier. Let's Rocket!" After the five Rangers entered the 3-3-5-ENTER code they stood morphed as the Astro team.

"It's morphin' time! Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

Carri looked over the new outfit, she liked it. She could definitely feel a stronger connection to the Power now than she could with her Zeo Powers. She looked over at Rocky, amused that he was still blue. But then again most of them stayed the same, she was yellow, Rocky was blue, and Kim pink. The only one who changed was Jason, he was now the Black Astro Ranger. "Let's do this!" she yelled excitedly, the others nodded and together the six Rangers took off for the hatch.

* * *

They ran out onto the planet and were immediately greeted by Astronema and her goons. One was black with green lines everywhere, Ecliptor, and the other was a yellowish orange demon looking guy with chains on his pants, Darkonda. "More Rangers?" Astronema asked, growling. She had just killed five Rangers a year ago, and now here were five more. Yet not one of them was silver, she must have destroyed his morpher. "You're just like cockroaches, but no matter. I'll still squash you!" After givng the order to attack, both Darkonda and Ecliptor charge forward, and army of Quantrons following suite.

"We'll see about that!" Tommy assured her. He wasn't going down easily, just ask Rita, Zedd or Mondo. He summoned his weapon and began attacking Ecliptor. Muc to his surprise he was more skilled than Goldar had ever been. Tommy found himself actually trying to fight to stay on top, not that it was a bad thing, it just meant this fight was going to last longer than he initially thought. He stole a glance to see how the others were faring. Rocky and Jason were battling Darkonda, and having as trouble with him as Tommy was with Ecliptor. Carri and Kim were destroying the Quantrons with ease. They were tougher than the Putties, Tenga's, and Cogs but they were still beating them back just they had all the others. Andros was going up against Astronema herself, and not faring too well at all.

Andros used his spiral saber and sent a few blasts toward Astronema, who easily countered them with her own. She ran towards him, jabbing her staff in the ground and jumping up to do a double kick, sending him flying. She smirked, not much had changed in a year. She could still kick Astro ass. She jumped back as he swung his spiral saber at her. She did have to admit, he had improved in such a short time. It didn't matter though. She would still win.

Rocky brought his astro axe down on Darkonda, who blocked it with his sword and grabbed him by his wrist, swinging him into Jason's attack. The black and blue Rangers fell to the ground, and Darkonda raised his sword for a final blow. Before he could bring it down though he was shot from behind. He turned to see who had shot at him, and saw the yellow Ranger waving at him sweetly. "Sorry, I thought that was your face." Carri said as she jumped over to join in on the attack until the boys found their feet. Once they were up and fighting again she made her way over to help Andros take on Astronema as Kim made her way to Tommy.

Ecliptor was beginning to lose his patience with this new red Ranger. As the battle progressed it became apparent that the Ranger was toying with him. It infuriated him, but he knew he had to maintain a level head in order to come out on top. But still, he had never been challenged like this. He swung his sword at the red Zeo, having it met with his weaker sword. Tommy took his other sword, his power sword, and struck Ecliptor with it, letting a burst of energy out on contact which sent the villain stumbling backwards. Before he could get his bearing straight he was attacked from the side. Turning to face his new attacker he saw the pink Astro Ranger standing there, satellite stunner aimed at him.

Kim glared at her enemy, she had taken him by surprise, she doubted he would let his guard down again. That thought quickly changed as Tommy got the drop on him, throwing him to the ground. Frustrated more than he ahd ever been Ecliptor left the battlefield.

Astronema saw her lackey leave, she would have to punish him for that later. Right now she had to focus, there were two Rangers standing before her. She wa about to attack when the other red Ranger appeared, ready to fight. "Another time Rangers." She growled as she left, followed shortly by Darkonda.

* * *

After the battle Andros began repairing the damage to his ship. As he did he allowed Billy to study the ships equipment. He trusted these Rangers. For some reason he trusted them, he couldn't quite place it. He found himself thinking of trying to create two new Astro morphers, one for a green Ranger and one for a white Ranger. As he continued to get lost in his thoughts while working he found himself finishing faster than he thought. After a double check he felt satisfied and headed back for the bridge.

"The repairs are all finished." He said as he walked up behind the others. "Where you guys headed next?" He looked from Tommy to Jason.

"Back home, to Earth. We have another team we need to check in with." Tommy replied, they really needed to be getting ready for school. That started in three weeks, but he wasn't sure how Andros would take that.

"We've also got lives we need to get back to on Earth, people don't know we're the Rangers, and if we're gone too much longer then they may start to suspect something." Carri added, saying exactly what Tommy had been trying not to. She shrugged her shoulders as she caught sight of the glare he was giving her. She wasn't going to lie to him, he was a fellow Ranger with the same mission.

"Oh. Okay." Andros wasn't able to hide the disappointment in his voice, he had actually begun to look forward to hanging out with a new team. He sighed "DECA, set a course. For Earth." The ships computer acknowledged the command and in a few seconds they were headed home.

* * *

Astronema was a little more than upset. She had suffered a defeat at the hands of the Astro Rangers, a team she killed just a year ago. Where the red Astro had found a new team she wasn't sure. She just knew she had to kill them. Again. She found this interesting, they were heading for Earth of all places. "Ecliptor," she said as he approached her "plot a course for Earth. Make sure we get there before the Astro's."

"Yes Astronema." Ecliptor said with a bow. Why they would be headed for Earth he didn't know, but he did as he was told and pushed the Dark Fortress as far as it would go.

Soon she would make them regret disgracing her in battle. Yes, she would leave their little planet nothing more than a barren wasteland. The thought made her smile, Zordon's Rangers wouldn't stand a chance against her. They had no idea she was coming.

* * *

A few days later down on Earth the Turbo team was enjoying the day, the girls were out on the beach while the guys were out playing Basketball. T.J. ran between the blue and green Rangers and jumped, dunking the ball. "Haha, point for me." He said smugly.

"Yeah, we'll see how long you stay in the lead." Justin said as picked the ball up and began dribbling.

"You think you're gonna win? Think again!" Carlos said as he stole the ball and maneuvered to take his shot. With a _swish _the ball passed through the net. "Two pooints! Ha!" T.J. was about to say how that was just a lucky shot when their communicators chirped. "Of course." Carlos enjoyed being a Ranger, the past two months had been a blast. He just didn't realized it meant constant interruptions. "Go ahead."

"Ay yi yi! Rangers we need your help at the Power Chamber immediately!" Alpha cried, he was firghtened and for good reason. Velocifighters were attacking the Power Chamber. It reminded him of Mondo's initial attack, and he didn't care for it. Astronema was attacking the Power Chamber, determined to put an end to Earth's Rangers.

"On our way." T.J. responded.

* * *

The Turbo Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber and were quickly informed of the situation. Though as soon they landed they gathered they were being atatcked as some of the inner walls were crumbling. Astronema was working hard to destroy the source of their power, and that was not good. After a few tries Alpha managed to get the viewing globe operational again after it had been knocked out of commission. T.J. and the others stared at what they saw, a few simple Velocifighters, and a small army of Quantrons, Pirahnatrons, and Tenga's. They found it hard to believe that that small army was causing this huge ruckous.

T.J. knew that as his teams leader he had to make a decision. It was either stay in here and hope they don't break through, or go out and stop them before they get the chance to. Looking over at his team they all nodded. He was going to lead them into battle. Quickly the Turbo Rangers morphed and ran out the doors. They were quickly greeted by the Quantrons, Pirahnatrons, and Tenga's. T.J. quickly began taking on the Quantrons, tossing one into another, and trying his best to destroy them before they destroyed him.

The small army they saw on the screen had been nothing more than a ploy. As soon as they exited their base the army grew at least four times as big as what it had been. Z-Putties and a group og monsters had also been thrown into the mix. Ashley ducked a punch from on the putties, quickly learning to hit the "Z" on its chest to dismantle it. As she congratulated herself on that a pirahnatron came up from behind her and Cassie quickly shot it down, nodding at her friend to say "you're welcome."

Carlos was having to help Justin out, the little guy was having a difficult time. Despite how much the Powers made him grow, his natural body was still that of a twelve year old boy, and it couldn't handle all the action at once. Justin fired at one of the Tenga's, only for it to jump up and fly towards him. He tried to move out of the way but it grabbed him with its talons and flew high above the others. "Justin!" Carlos called, reaching out for his friend even though he knew it was pointless. The tenga smirked and let the blue Ranger fall, hoping the fall would kill him.

Justin watched as the ground grew closer, he told himself that this was not good. To his surprise though he was caught, he opened his eyes and looked up at T.J. His leader, his friend, had seen him falling after hearing Carlos shout his name. He did his best to race over and catch his teammate. He almost didn't make it as a Z-Puttie got in his way. The five Turbo's regrouped, forming a circle to keep their enemies from striking their backs. This battle seemed hopeless. They'd been at it for well over an hour and had yet to put any real dents in the army.

As they lashed out at the nearest enemies they didn't even notice the tiny ball of light that appeared near them and materialized into a woman. She was quickly joined by two more balls of light and two gold flashes of light. She used her staff to send the army away for the moment, allowing herself to be seen. The Turbo's looked confused for a moment before turning their attention to the woman and the four creatures around her, two on either side. One was black with green lines, another was yellowish orange with chains on his pants, they were on her left. The other two were a golden armored monkey, and a walking skeleton on her right. "How cute." She said sourly, cutting the Rangers a glare.

"Who are you?" T.J. demanded. This woman was neither Rita nor Divatox, he'd never seen her before. She was dressed in tight black leather, thick soled, high heel boots, a gray armor across her torso, and long black hair with silver beads in it. He recognized Goldar and Rito by her side, but not the other two.

"You're death." She said happily as she sighed. These Rangers looked to be even less challenging than the Astros had been a year ago. But still, killing Rangers was killing Rangers. And it would cause the new Astro's emotional pain, and that pleased her. For now it would anyway. Eventually she wanted to torture them nice and slow.

"Yeah like we haven't heard that one before." Ashley said as she rolled her eyes behind helmet. Cassie glared at the new woman and nodded in agreement with Ashley. They assumed she was the one responsible for the attack, after all Zedd and Rita hadn't claimed to have done it.

Astronema glared at the Rangers. Their mere presence was beginning to annoy her. It was time to end this, she thrust her staff in the ground, causing the four monsters around her to grow. She fired one shot off at the Rangers before heading back to her ship. "That's not good." Ashley pointed out.

"We need TurboZord power now!" T.J. called out. A few seconds later the five TurboZord came rushing forward. The Rangers wasted no time in bringing the MegaZord together for the battle.

* * *

"Andros we are approaching Earth." DECA announced plainly.

"Alright, thank you DECA." Andros replied, turning to the others he asked "Shall we go?"

Carri and Kim looked at him with confused expressions on their faces. "Shouldn't we...land the ship first?" Kim asked.

Andros looked at her, amused. Then he realized he had yet to tell them about the Galaxy Gliders. "Oh! That's right, I forgot to tell you. Come with me." He motioned for the others to follow him. They all looked to Tommy and Jason, and the two shrugged and lead them out after Andros. When they stopped they were standing infront of five tubes, each with a different color lighting them.

They watched as Andros walked over to a hatch and pulled out a red surf board. "Here," he said said as he prepared his galaxy glider, "is where we leave the ship. Now you don't have to be morphed to use these, when flying through space unmorphed they act just like a teleportation sequence." He explained.

"Great." Carri said in a confused, yet excited voice. "But what are they?" she asked.

Andros looked at her curiously, surely they ahd galaxy gliders. They had to. Everyone did. "Their galaxy gliders. You must have heard about them." He said matter-of-factly. He watched as they all shook their heads no. He sighed, looks like he had to go into an explanation of how they worked.

Before he could say anything Kim piped up. "They look like surf boards though."

"Surf boards?" Andros questioned, he'd never heard of those. Earth was going to prove to be very strange indeed. Much different than KO-35.

"Yeah," Carri said, explaining for Kim. "Surf boards, people of Earth use them to ride on water for fun. You stand on it and ride the waves."

Andros mused, that certainly sounded like galaxy gliders, only for water. He'd have to try that someday. "Alright. Well, to use the galaxy gliders you accelerate by leaning forward, and you decelerate by leaning back. The basic movements, such as turning are done with you feet. Now, I only have six galaxy gliders, so someone will have to share." As the others decided who would share he prepared the blue, black, pink, yellow, and silver galaxy gliders. After the decision was made that Rocky and Carri would share the yellow one they were off to Earth.

* * *

The Turbo's had lost to their enemies, both of their MegaZords had been destroyed. One in an attempt to take out the four, though that did nothing. And the other was just beat to death. For the moment they had retreated back into the Power Chamber, hoping that the shields would hold until their enemies left. What provoked this attack they didn't know, well, they had a few guesses. It could be their continued defeat of the forces of evil. That was their first guess, as well as top on their list.

Carlos and Justin collapsed on the floor, they all found themselves wishing the Zeo's were there. Maybe they could help. They were the experienced Rangers after all, not them. After a few minutes of discussing what to do next, as their communications systems had been shorted out, the rumblings stopped. Everything was peaceful, too peaceful for their liking. Why would they suddenly stop attacking? T.J. swallowed the lump in his throat. Something bad was about to happen, he could feel it.

* * *

Up in the Dark Fortress Astronema watched as her men and Zedd's men successfully destroyed the Rangers Zords. Those were out of the way now and she was glad. Zords could be such a nuisance. She then smiled as they went about retreating into their little Power Chamber and her men began atacking it. However, their shields were proving to be too strong for them, even with the Velocifighters helping. Then it hit her, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it sooner. "Ecliptor, Darkonda return to the ship immediately."

"But-" Darkonda started to protest, he didn't want to just leave. He was having so much fun. However he would abide by her wishes, for now.

Ecliptor cut him off by reminding him "We serve Astronema. We must do as she tells us. Unless of course you want to play with Scrudley." The thought of her pet sent chills down even his spine. Why she kept that infernal creature around he didn't know. He found himself often wishing she'd get rid of it.

As soon as they returned to the ship Darkonda demanded to know why they had been pulled from the battle. Astronema explained that she had a plan. She ordered Ecliptor to reroute a majority of the ships power to the laser cannon, and he quickly did as he was told. It dawned on Darkonda what her plan was then. He was proud, Dark Specter had been right to have him kidnap her as a child. Too bad she had to die in order for Darkonda himself to claim Dark Specter's throne, he'd miss having someone as deliciously evil as she, but he'd get over it. In fact, he already was. "Astronema, allow me to fire the laser. Please, I'd be honored." His actual plan was to have it backfire, destroying everyone in the ship. What did he care? He had nine lives granted to him by Dark Specter, granted two of them were already used up thanks to Ecliptor. If he died here he'd just come back again.

"No. I'll be the one to fire it. Try it and you'll find yourself on the wrong end of that laser. Got it?" She said as sheshot him an icy glare. There were no traces of warmth anywhere in her glare, she whole heartedly meant what she'd just said. Astronema didn't care one way or the other if Darkonda used up his nine lives, he was merely a pawn to her.

"Yes, my queen..." he grumbled as he skulked away. A few minutes later Ecliptor returned.

"Power is rerouted to the main laser Astronema." He reported, still not entirely sure of what his daughter figure intended to do.

"Good." She said simply as she slowly walked over to the control panel. She carefully lined the cannon up with the Power Chamber. "And..." she drew out the word in her sweetest voice possible "fire!" She pulled the trigger and watched as the beam entered Earth's atmosphere, not losing any of its punch as it did so. She smiled to herself, victory was hers.

* * *

The Zeo's and Andros and Billy watched as something headed into Earth's atmosphere. It was bright, and long. "What's that?" Jason asked, although in the pit of his stomach he knew the answer. That was someone trying to destroy something on Earth, but the only on Earth that an alien would want to destroy would be... "Guys, we've got to hurry to the Power Chamber!" He leaned forwardas far as he could and sped off away from the others, Tommy hot on his tail. The others suddenly realized what he meant and did the same.

* * *

"So you're saying we should just give up?" Justin asked in disbelief, he couldn't believe what T.J. was suggesting, that they hand over their morphers to Astronema. It was absurd. He wouldn't, he couldn't, do it.

"No. Not at all. We don't hand her our real morphers, we have you and Alpha create fake ones, exact duplicates only without the morphing feature. We hand those over, maybe she'll back off for a little while." He didn't believe it would work, but they were out of options. None of them were in any condition to fight.

"That won't be an option!" Ashley yelled as she looked over at the viewing screen. The others turned to ask her why when they saw the giant beam heading for them, it was too close for them to teleport safely. If they tried they'd likely get hit directly and disentegrate or something.

"Everyone, get ready! Take cover!" T.J. shouted, he didn't know what good it do. Stay or go, take cover or stand around he was sure they were going to die. He told himself that at least he was going out as a Power Ranger, trying to save his planet and his team. His team. It was his job to save them, he didn't have long to act though as the Power Chamber began shaking violently, in a desperate move he jumped to protect his team just as a bright white light encompassed them all.


	12. Chapter 12: Picking Up The Pieces

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 12: Picking Up The Pieces**

This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri, including Jessica McClintock, belong to KJ with many thanks. Azazel belongs to Eric Kripke. Gol belongs to me. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. From here and on, it develops into a completely original story. Justin's exit is the same as the end of Turbo, his dad.

As always reviews are appreciated, enjoy!

* * *

Astronema beat the Andros and the Zeo's the Earth and attacked the Turbo Rangers in an attempt to devastate the other team. Much to herdelight she succeeded, both Turbo MegaZords had been destroyed, the Rangers had tried, and failed, to stop the attack on the Power Chamber, and now she was certain they were dead, obliterated with their base. She looked out over the Earth, a magnified image of the Power Chamber on her viewing screen. She smiled, her beam made a direct hit, engulfing the building and the Rangers inside of it.

Once the dust settled and the Power Chamber came back into view she saw nothing more than a pile of rubble. It was beautiful, soon the other team would be there to check on their friends and she would strike again, eliminating the rest of Earth's Rangers. "Ecliptor," she turned to face her minion, "prepare the main cannon for another round."

"Yes my princess." Ecliptor said as he went to do as she wished. Soon the Earth would belong to Dark Specter, and soon the universe.

* * *

Up on the moon in the Lunar Palace Zedd had also been watching the battle. He hated to admit it, but he was impressed. He was also jealous though, jealous that it wasn't he who killed them. Afer all they'd been thwarting his plans for nearly three months now. Them, a group of novice Rangers defeating the great Lord Zedd. The more he thought about it the more it made him despise the Rangers. For once he was the one with the headache and not his wife, in fact she was most of the headache. For some reason he couldn't fathom he loved her and put up with her demands. However it was worse now, she was six months pregnant and in the middle of driving him crazy. Well, crazier.

One good thing had happened to him in the past three months though, his enemy Azazel had come to him with a proposition; that they work together to bring down Dark Specter. All Azazel asked for was Earth. He wouldn't tell Zedd why though. At first Zedd had been furious, he'd been working for years to get his hands on Earth. But, the thought of killing Dark Specter and taking the throne from Astronema was very appealing. After he thought it over for a few minutes he agreed. Azazel had called their plan "Operation Psycho Ranger". Zedd had no idea what that meant, his new ally had been very vague on the details. All Zedd had to do was give Azazel's creations life once he was through with them.

He was eagerly awaiting "Operation Psycho Ranger" to reach its completion. He'd contacted Azazel a few days ago and the demon had told him that he was nowhere near completion and for Zedd to be patient. Patience never was Zedd's strong suit. It was why so many of his plans, such as his monster Nimrod the Scarlett Sentinel had failed. He had planned on kidnapping Tommy Oliver and making him into his heir as the evil Green Ranger once again. But Zordon, the goodie goodie wizard, had to beat him to it and make Tommy _his _heir as the White Ranger. Ever since then Tommy had been a major thorn in his side. Hopefully the child Rita was carrying would grow up to become a great warrior, one worthy of being his heir.

"Zedd!" Rita bellowed. Zedd sighed, ever since she'd gotten pregnant she'd been making him do this and do that. He supposed it wasn't any different than normal, but it seemed to be more often.

"Yes pumpkin?" he asked as he entered their room, shaking his head.

"I want you to go to the Karova System and get me some screaming quadralites. I've been craving them all day." She pouted, usually he could never resist her pout.

"But I wanted to see how things were going to turn out when those meddling Zeo Rangers found their Turbo friends dead!" he whined. It wasn't fair, he was LORD Zedd, not Butler Zedd. He shouldn't be doing any of this. But he did love her for whatever reason, and he would do what she asked.

"Oh just record it and watch it later!" she said as she waved him away.

"Fine." He grumbled as he slumped his shoulders and left the room. "I'll be back in a few days."

* * *

The Zeo team watched as a massive streak of white light descended upon Earth, even with as fast as they were moving it still wasn't fast enough. That was when they heard it, a giant explosion. They saw the horizon light up in flames. Each one thinking the same thing, they hoped that Angel Grove was still intact.

As they passed over the city they were relieved, it was still standing. But then their thoughts drifted to the Power Chamber, that had to have been what was fired on. Their fears were soon confirmed, they arrived at the ruins of the Power Chamber. They quickly began trying to contact T.J. and the others, but had no luck. "Oh my God..." Kim breathed. "Guys, we've got to get them out!" She didn't know if they were really under the pile of rubble, but she had this sinking feeling that they were. Quickly the Zeo's, Billy, and Andros began digging through the rubble. On one hand they hoped they found them, and on the other they hoped they didn't.

"I found someone!" Andros called out. He helped the Yellow Ranger to her feet, his first thought should have been if she was okay, but instead he found himself amazed at her beauty.

"Ashley!" Carri yelled as she ran over to see how her friend was. "Ashley can you hear me? Ashley?"

After a few minutes she heard a mumble that sounded like "I'd love to go to the mall..." Carri couldn't help but snicker, earning a dirty look from the Red Astro.

"What's so funny?" he asked sternly. A far as he was concerned they had a Ranger down, and it was no laughing matter.

Carri pointed at her and said "If she's dreaming about going to the mall then she's fine. C'mon, we've gotta find the others." Andros silently agreed, after Carri explained it even he saw a little bit of humor in it. It didn't take long before they found Justin, Carlos, and Cassie. All of them were morphed, but there was no sign of T.J. They watched as the Turbo Rangers unconsciously powered down. That was when the Zeo's saw their morphers, they were trashed. Wires and circuit boards hung out of them.

"I think it's safe to say they won't be morphing any time soon." Jason commented, trying to lighten the mood a little as they continued their search for the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Shut up Jase." Kim said absently as she tossed a chunk of the rubble out of her way.

About an hour later they were still digging, and still had no sign of T.J, or Alpha for that matter. That was then the others began to stir. Ashley was the first to sit up, and Andros quickly ran over to her side. "Careful, there's no telling how injured you are."

Ashley sat up and looked around. The last thing she remembered was T.J. jumping in front of them and shouting for them to morph. What happened since then? Obviously the Power Chamber had been destroyed, and the Zeo's were back. But who was this beside her? He was handsome whoever he was. "I'm fine." She lied as she attempted to stand, only to fall over again and have him catch her. She grabbed her head, it hurt so bad. Standing had not been such a great idea, everything was beginning to spin now. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"No you are not." He said sternly "If you were then you wouldn't have fallen over." He set her back down on the ground so she could rest.

"Maybe you're right..." she let her head drift over to the right and for the first time she noticed the others. "Oh my gosh! Where's T.J?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. We can't find him anywhere." Tommy said as he walked up, Alpha in his arms. The little robot needed some serious maitenance, he looked about as bad as the Turbo morphers.

"The last thing I remember is T.J. jumping infront of everyone and telling us to morph. Then everything went white, next thing I know I'm waking up here." The others sighed, that wasn't what they had wanted to hear.

"Come on,"said Andros "let's get these guys back to the Megaship and treat them while we runa search for your friend." The others nodded in agreement and they carefully lifted the others back up and took them back to the ship to heal.

* * *

Up in the Dark Fortress Astronema went from beaming with glee to destroying any Quantrons that got in her way. The Rangers survived, she wasn't sure how, but they did. To make matters worse the blast the laser cannon fired earlier also destroyed the cannon. It was never meant to fire a blast that powerful. It infuriated her to no end, she was going to have to go down there and take care of them herself. She prepared her battle armor, donned her favorite blueish-purple wig and set out to do battle.

* * *

T.J. awoke in the middle of the desert. His head was spinning and his body ached. Not even playing Baseball for hours on end made him this sore. After everything stabilized and he could see straight he stood, trying to see if he could recognize anything. He did see one thing he recognized. Sand. Lots, and lots of sand. He sighed, sand wasn't anything to off of, the entire Power Chamber was surrounded by sand. "The Power Chamber!" he exclaimed. Now he really wanted, no he needed, to know what happened. The last thing he remembered was jumping in front of his team to try and shield them while yelling at them to morph. After that he saw a yellow light envelope him and next he knew he was waking up in the desert. He didn't think things could get any worse, that is, until he felt something brush across his arm.

He looked sown to see the wires and circuits hanging out of his morpher. "Shit." He said with feeling, that wasn't good. If he were to be attacked now he'd most likely get creamed, if it was a monster or something other than Zedd's tenga's. He looked over at his communicator, even it was busted. This was going to an even longer day. He sighed and started walking in a random direction, hoping it would take him to the city.

* * *

Andros and the Zeo's set the Turbo's up in the Megaships infirmary where they were to remain for at least a few hours. Andros explained that the Kaoan technology on the ship was a couple years out of date, but it should have them up and running again in about two hours. Tommy said it was good, they'd need them for battle. That sparked an arguement with Andros, who said they shouldn't be rushing into battle, they didn't even have any morphers anymore. That was when Jason jumped in.

"They've got these." He pulled his Astro morpher off and handed it over to Andros. "Take them as your team."

Andros shook his head, he didn't want to risk anyone's life, especially not novice Rangers. "No. This is our battle, not theirs." He had reluctantly come to the decision that this fight was as much the Zeo's as it was his.

"He's right Andros. You'll need a team out there." Tommy said, his anger almost gone. "I've been the leader for what's going on four years now. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be clashing heads with you everytime a decision needs to be made."

"And I'm not leaving if he's not." Kim chimed in, a long distance relationship across the country was bad enough. She would not risk a long distance relationship across the galaxy.

"Me too." Carri piped up. Kim was quickly becoming her best friend, and she felt like her place was on Earth, not out in space.

"That settles it for me." Rocky said as he wrapped an arm around Carri's waist. He wasn't going to go off into space without her.

"And I've got my own personel reasons." Jason added. He didn't want to be away from Emily any longer than he had to be. It tore at him being away from her these past two months.

Andros sighed, trying to formulate a good enough excuse. "Still, there's five of them, and only four morphers."

"That's fine." Justin said from the infirmary. The others walked back in to see that all four of the Turbo's were waking up. "I was retiring anyway." He added sadly. Tommy couldn't help but wonder why he was retiring after it hadn't even been three months. When he didn't continue Kim pushed him on.

"Why? Don't you like being a Ranger?" she knew she did. She missed it the year and a half she was in Florida, that and Tommy.

Justin jerked his head up, immediately regretting that he did. He groaned and grabbed his head as he spoke. "Of course I do. It's just..."

Carlos looked over at his friend and decided to finish for him. "It's his dad. His dad finally has time to spend with him and he doesn't want Rangering to cut into that time." The others nodded, they could understand that. Carlos looked around again and asked the question that had been on everyone's mind. "Where's Teej?" Andros explained that he had a search running for him and that DECA would notify him when they got some results. Then he went on to introduce himself to the Turbo's.

After Andros introduced himself, Tommy explained what they did know and took the four Astro morphers and handed them out, temporarily giving Justin the blue. Andros didn't try to hide his irritation. He was the senior Ranger here, or at least he thought he was, and here this guy was handing out _his _morphers. He already told them he didn't want a team, but rather than get into another arguement he decided to go work on Alpha.

* * *

T.J. wandered through the desert for what felt like hours. He was ready to collapse, his body ached, his head was throbbing, his morpher was busted as was his communicator. He didn't even know if he was heading the right way. All he really cared about was that his team was alright, he had planned to use himself as a shield to protect them, morphed of course, but apparently that didn't work out so well. He felt himself slowing down, his feet starting to drag, and his knees giving in every so often.

"Well hello Red Ranger." Said a sweet voice from up ahead of him. He lifted his head up and saw her, Astronema, standing before him. He cursed under his breath. The day had just gotten worse.

"What do you want now?" He said, ignoring the pain and jumping into a battle ready stance. He couldn't ignore it long though as she sent a bolt of energy at him and rolled out of the way. He cringed as he stood back up. This was turning out to be a very bad day indeed.

"To finish what I started. That beam was supposed to kill you and your friends. Tell me, how did you survive?" When he said nothing she tried to make a false bargain. "If you tell me I'll let you live."

T.J. glared at her, fists raised. "Yeah. Right." He said sarcastically. "And just why should I believe you?"

"Because I need a boot shiner." She said with a laugh. If anything she'd take him and feed him to Scrudley.

"Thanks but no thanks." He said as he ran towards, legs giving out half way. He fell face first in the dirt. "Shit! This is not good!" he muttered. He tried to pull himself to his feet, but every time he'd fall back over. Astronema couldn't help but smile and laugh at her opponent. He was pathetic, he couldn't even stand. Slowly, she began walking towards him.

"Well, if this isn't my lucky day." She said with an evil smile on her face. She pointed her staff at his throat. "Say goodbye."

"Never." Before she could kill him she heard someone yell something about a flying power kick, and then she was sent flying through the air, stopping a couple yards from the fallen Red Turbo Ranger.

"You!" she growled, staring at the Yellow Zeo Ranger and the rest of the Zeo's and Astros. The former Turbo team hadn't completely healed yet, but they had insisted on tagging along. The sensors had picked Astronema's presence up on Earth in the middle of the desert, and they assumed she had found T.J. Luckily they assumed right. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't obvious Astry?" We're here to kick your ass." Carri said simply. She shrugged her shoulders "Shouldn't be too hard." Astronema growled and tapped her staff on the ground, summoning Ecliptor, Darkonda, Goldar, and an army of Quantrons.

"Destroy them!" she shouted, leaving the battlefield.

"Well," Jason said as he dodged Darkonda's sword "she's real pleasant." He drew his own sword and struck Darkonda, knocking the bounty hunter back. "Carlos, get T.J. out of here!" The Black Astro Ranger nodded nd ran over to help his friend before teleporting out. Jason looked back just in time to catch Darkonda's sword with his own, breaking the aliens.

Tommy doing his normal dance with Goldar, trash talking, blocking, and attacking. He briefly wondered where Goldar's goofy twin Rito was, but declined to ask. "Come on Goldar, we've been doing the same old dance for four years now, going on five. What do you say we call it quits?"

Goldar swung his sword and growled "It'll be over when I kill you!"

Tommy shrugged "Or y'know, you could go with my idea and surrender. Trust me," he blocked the apes sword and threw him back, "it would save you a lot of embarrassment. I mean, I'm just saying."

Goldar stood and thrust his sword at his mortal enemy. "Why don't you shut up?!" Tommy knocked Goldar's sword out of his hands and caught it himself, holding both of them at the golden monkey.

"Ready to surrender?"

"We'll continue this another time." Goldar teleported back up to the Lunar Palace. Tommy shrugged, figuring that was good enough for now.

Andros was busy with Ecliptor. He shot a couple blasts from his pistols before jumping to strike with his spiral saber, catching his eemy off guard. Ecliptor swung his sword around at the Red Astro, only to have it blocked by the Red Zeo. "Gonna include me in the party?" Tommy asked. Ecliptor made a humph sound and teleported out, quickly followed by Darkonda. They then went to help finish the Quantrons, which took no effort at all. Afterwards they all returned to the Megaship.

* * *

Within the confines of the Dark Fortress Astronema was seething, she had lost yet another battle. These Rangers were obviously a lot stronger and a lot more determined than the former Astros. She quickly composed herself and began to think of another strategy. She glanced over at her pet turtle and an idea came to mind. She looked over at Elgar, Dark Specter had saved him from the pit for some reason, she couldn't imagine why, and sent him to work for her. She was going to keep him around, until he became completely useless, then she would have fun killing him. "Elgar!"

Elgar looked up from his dusting. "Yo, uh, whatcha need?" he asked as she strutted over to her.

"Aim the satelasers at New York City." She said with a smile.

"New York City!" Elgar echoed excitedly "Anywhere in particular?"

"Just the sewers." She replied as she stroked her turtles back. She would fight heroes with heroes, it was a perfect plan, flawless.

* * *

A few hours later in the Megaship Alpha was up and running, as were the former Turbo Rangers. After a little convincing, and the yellow Turbo's pouts, Andros agreed to let them on his team as the Astro Rangers. The former Turbo's were overjoyed to be able to venture into space, they knew they'd have their work cut out for them between high school and space, but itnearly be as ahrd as it would for the Zeo's with college and space.

Justin hadned over the blue Astro morpher to T.J. and said his goodbyes to all the Rangers. T.J. still wondered how he wound up in the desert, miles away from the Power Chamber, none of the others did. They were all buried under it. He had his suspicions, but he wasn't ready to speak them aloud just yet.

The Astros and the Zeo's bid each other farewell and each team went their own way. The Astros went to space to search for Zordon, and the Zeo's went back to Angel Grove to pack up and get ready for Los Angeles life. Their lives had just gotten a lot more complicated, and they knew it. Billy's especially as he was going to try to try and start rebuilding the Power Chamber.

* * *

Six weeks later the Zeo's were comfortably living in Los Angeles, college life was proving to be tricky, but they were managing. Zedd began sttacking Los Angeles rather than Angel Grove, leaving that to Astronema and the Astros. The two teams did help each other out on occasion, and they always tried to have Ranger gatherings. That was how they learned that there were really Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles out there. They thought it was just a bunch of people in costumes, trying to be New Yorks version of Power Rangers. But the Astros proved them wrong on that, it was nice to know that they weren't the only superheroes out there.

Tommy sat at the desk in his dorm room, he was trying to figure out one of the problems on his homework when his roommate came in. Andy Parker went and sat over on his bed and turned on the television and began playing his playstation. That was the one thing about college that Tommy really hated. His roommate never did any of his work, he evn admitted to picking his college and classes at random. He had no ambition what-so-ever. He ate, played video games, went to class every now and then, played video games, ate, slept. The teenager in Tommy was screaming "kick his ass, kick him out" but the Red Ranger and leader in him was telling to keep calm, that this guy would get kicked out eventually. After all, his graded couldn't be too good. He never studied, never even cracked a book open. Tommy sighed, this was going to be a long college year.


	13. Chapter 13: Revenge of the Empire:Part 1

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 13: Revenge of the Empire Part 1: Team of Three**

This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri, including Jessica McClintock, belong to KJ with many thanks. Azazel belongs to Eric Kripke. Gol belongs to me. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. From here and on, it develops into a completely original story. This chapter will be a bit shorter than the others, as I want this to be a multi-chapter mission, ending maybe around 15 or 16, maybe longer. I apologize in advance, updates for the next few will be slow. This will be the shortest chapter in the entire fic.

As always reviews are appreciated, enjoy!

* * *

The Rangers were having a tough time, Christmas break was coming up and they still had no word on Zordon's location. The Astro's had gotten clues here and there, but nothing substantial. Every time they went to check it out whatever they were told about had already been moved, or was never there. They knew Dark Specter couldn't keep him hidden forever, and that he would eventually slip up, they just hoped it was soon.

Tommy was grateful for one thing, Andy had been kicked out of the college. His slacking had been discovered when he was caught cheating on a test. The whole thing pissed Andy off, he swore he was just leaning over to pick his pencil up and that he was being falsely accused. When the Dean refused to listen to his excuses he pitched a fit and told Tommy he was moving back to New York. That had been the best news that Tommy had heard in a while, after Andy left Rocky moved in and Jason was right across the hall. The girls had their own dorm room together. School life was going okay, but not Ranger life.

Tommy teleported into the newly rebuilt Power Chamber. It still had a long way to go before it was fully functional again, but they had managed to build the building back, and get the computers up and running again. Billy had elected to move in until it was finished, he'd spend hours upon hours working in there. Tommy had to admit, Billy had done a great job in such a short time. They still needed to get about half the computers up and running. So far all they ahd were communications and the alarms. Billy and Andros took care of the computers, with Andros even offering to throw in some of the galaxies finest material. The others had all worked on getting the structure back up. They didn't know an whole lot about the computers systems and such, how to set them up.

"Anything?" Tommy asked as he finished materializing in front of Billy. The former blue Ranger shook his head.

"Not since you asked an hour ago." He sighed then continued "Tommy, you've been asking for days now. I will let you know the moment-"

"Second."

"Fine, the second that I receive any news. I promise you'll be the first one I tell." Tommy sighed, he knew waiting was all he could do. He said his goobyes and left again.

A few minutes after Tommy's departure came another red streak. Andros walked up to Billy and said "It's an emergency. Contact the others." Billy nodded and contacted the others. A few minutes later Carri's grumbling could be heard as she teleported in. It was two in the morning and she had been sleeping comfortably. As soon as everyone arrived Andros began. "As you know Zordon is being moved around the galaxy, each time he's just out of our grasp. But I've received word that as of the moment he's in the hands of King Mondo, who is attempting to rebuild his empire and take down Dark Specter. I figured that since you guys have dealt with Mondo before that I could use your help. I want two of you to go with Ashley. She said that she has had some experience with them as well. T.J, Carlos, Cassie, and myself will stay behind to fight Astronema. Three of you will need to be here to deal with Zedd and Rita."

The Zeo's nodded, understanding his logic. Ashley had faced off against one of Mondo's monsters before she became a Ranger, she helped the Rangers out in that battle without ever knowing who they were. And it made sense to send one Astro with two Zeo's, that way neither team would be hurt too badly. The Zeo's could always call on Trey, and the Astro's didn't need all five to pilot the MegaZord. After a short discussion they came to a conclusion. Jason and Tommy stepped forward.

"We'll go. We're the most qualified." Jason assured him. Besides, Kim knew Tommy could take care of himself and so she wouldn't worry too much, Rocky and Carri though, it'd be worry center twenty-four seven.

"What about Emily? She'll be worried. I should go." Carri said as she started to take a step forward, only to be held back by Rocky who was shaking his head.

"They're the senior Rangers-"

"Ahem."

"Excuse me, two of the three senior Rangers. But they are the best." Rocky finished, he noticed as Kim cut him a playful glare. She knew that both Tommy and Jason both were better Rangers than she was. They were the ones who usually had to battle alone to save everyone.

"Emily will be fine. This shouldn't take too long, I should be back before our next get together, right?" He looked over at Andros and watched as he nodded his head. "See? It'll be fine."

About thirty minutes later the two Zeo's and the yellow Astro were off on a specially made NASADA ship.

* * *

Jason looked around the ship, he missed travelling space with the Zeo's. Even though the trip hadn't produced any results, well, other than the Astro team forming in the wake of the Turbo's destruction, the journey had been fun. He sighed and looked out the window, watching as Earth disappeared from sight. He couldn't believe that anyone would want to destroy the planet, well he could, he did, but he didn't understand it. Perhaps they're overcompensating? He chuckled to himself, that sounded like Zedd.

Tommy looked over at his friend as he sighed, then chuckled. He couldn't help but wonder what was sigh worthy, and then all of a sudden laughable. It certainly couldn't be their mission, there was definitely nothing funny about it. He couldn't believe that someone had rebuilt Mondo after Zedd drestroyed him. It didn't matter though, this time they would put a stop to Mondo and Machina for good.

Ashley glanced over at the two Zeo's. It was weird not having Andros with her, she'd grown attached to him, he was growing attached to her as well, she could tell. His lessons in telekinesis were helping out as well, she was getting everything under control. That was good, she didn't want another random outburst, granted that outburst saved her friends life, but still. She wanted to be in control of it, and Andros was helping her gain that control.

"So," Tommy said, breaking the silence, "we are sure that Mondo has Zordon?"

Ashley nodded "Andros double and even triple checked. Zorodn's energy is resonating from the planet Geeta. It's the perfect planet actually, its uninhabitated. We were lucky to come across it, but Andros insisted on having a small group of people who had faced Mondo and his men before to go. He didn't want to take a group of inexperienced Rangers, in other words. I had to persuade him to let me come, explaining about my little encounter with his monster and Cogs that time."

"It makes sense. I mean, we've dealt with these guys before, the rest of the Astros, Andros included, haven't." Jason agreed. This wasn't a mission for rookies.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, he wasn't sure why but something seemed off about Ashley. And had for a couple months now. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something was definitely different about her. And he didn't like it.

The team of three looked out into space, they should be at their destination in a few short days.

* * *

Andros and the remaining Zeo's and Astros all headed over to the Surf Spot. It was a relatively new place, it'd only been open for a few months and already Ernie was talking to its owner, Adell, about joining the place with his Youth Center. She seemed interested, his burgers and her fries would make for an excellent meal, plus it would attract more customers. "So this is where you guys hang out?" Kim questioned as she took the Surf Spot in. She liked it so far and could see why the Astros would want to hang out there.

"Yep!" Cassie said proudly as she lead them to their usual table.

"It looks nice." Rocky commented, and Carri nodded her head in approval.

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty uneventful, the two teams discussed battle strategies for a while, then Rocky offered to teach Andros how to surf on the water. Andros was hesistant at first, but he agreed to it. It didn't take long for T.J. and Rocky to start talking Baseball though, leaving everyone else out as they had no clue what any of what they were saying was. Well, Carri did, but she was talking to Kim and Cassie about going shopping later. Carlos and Andros went on to discuss Andros' sister, Karone, who Carlos had accidentally found out about while roaming the Megaship one night. After they ate their food the Rangers split, the boys went to the beach to teach Andros how to surf and the girls went shopping.

* * *

Up in the Lunar Palce Zedd was watching as the trio of Rangers made their way towards Zordon. It infuriated him that Mondo was intrusted with Zordon while Divatox was off helping Mama D with her latest conquest. Suddenly an idea came to him. A way he could destroy Dark Specter without that infernal demons help. Not only would Dark Specter be destroyed, but in theory so would Azazel. The thought made him so happy inside. "Rita!" he called.

"What?" she screeched, she had been sleeping and didn't appreciate being woke up.

"I'm headed out for a while, keep the Rangers busy!"

"Yeah yeah!" she waved him off, grumbling something as she went back to sleep.

Zedd boarded Serpentera and began to pursue the Rangers. He had his plan, now he needed to finish the fine details, such as how to protect himself from its after effects. He could work out those details along the way. "Yes," he said to himself, "this is going to be grand!"

* * *

A few days later Jason, Tommy, and Ashley were gathered on the bridge of their ship, looking out over the planet where Zordon was supposedly being held. Jason and Tommy were ready settle things with Mondo once and for and all, and save Zordon. Ashley simply wanted to save Zordon and save the universe. The trio looked out over the planet as thei ship came in for a landing.


	14. Chapter 14: Revenge of the Empire:Part 2

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 14: Revenge of the Empire Part 2: The Infernal Chasm**

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belongs to Saban/Disney, Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri, including Jessica McClintock, belong to KJ with many thanks. Azazel belongs to Eric Kripke. Gol and Marx belong to me. Much thanks to KJ for helping me with the ideas for the planet Geeta and the name of the chasm.

A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. This chapter will be a multi-chapter mission, ending maybe around chapter 15 or 16, maybe longer. I apologize in advance, updates for the next few will be always reviews are appreciated. Timeline wise 1997 is at an end and '98 is getting ready to begin. So since I had the Astro team get started early, therefore playing with the timeline, these will take place right before the episode where Zhane is introduced.

* * *

Rocky sighed, Christmas break had just started, and he couldn't be happier. He and Carri had gone back to Angel Grove for the vacation, to escape Jessica if nothing else. His ex girlfriend had been annoying him day in and day out, trying to convince him to leave Carri and get back with her. He found it hard to belive that they had been friends in New York, especially considering how they despised one another now. His first semster had basically been one big headache.

His relationship with Jessica had been great, but he never meant fo it to be anything serious, not like it is with Carri. But apparently Jessica never thought they broke up. Everyday she'd come up and throw herself at him, it didn't matter if Carri was present or not. Everytime she did though, Carri wanted to punch her right in her pretty little face. The only thing that kept her from doing it was expulsion. If she made the first move she'd be kicked out of school, but if she was defending herself then she wouldn't be.

He looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. So far the week was going great. Granted it had only been three days, but still. Those three days had been peaceful. Jessica was probably looking all around campus for him, and getting nowhere. The thought made him chuckle. Carri looked up at him curiously.

"What's so funny?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Just thinking about how peaceful the past few days have been." He paused before adding "And what's funny is that Jessica is probably looking for me all over campus, and in a painic." He coulsn't help it, he chuckled again.

Carri didn't know whether to be offended that his ex girlfriend, the little tramp, had crossed his mind, or whether to laugh at the thought. Finally she decided on the latter and let out a laugh. "You know, you're probably right."

He let out another chuckle and pulled her into him, kissing her cheek. She nestled her head between his head and shoulder and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

Kim sat in her dorm room, Rocky and Carri had left for Angel Grove over break and she didn't have a house to go back too. They both offered her a room at their houses, but she didn't want to impose. Tommy and Jason were both up in space somewhere, so Kim invited Emily over for the day since she was off work. Emily agreed and said she'd be there in a bit. She missed Tommy, she felt as though she should've gone with him, but Jason had stepped up first. She constantly reminded herself that they were both reds, that they could take care of themselves. The thought was comforting, but not a whole lot.

A few minutes later there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" she called, she already knew who it was. She turned and saw Emily come into view. "Hey," she greeted.

Emily smiled back at her "Hey." She walked over and sat down on Carri's bed. "So, what's on the agenda?"

Kim smiled mischieviously and said "The mall." Emily smiled back at her and stood back up, ready to go. The two girls walked out of the dorm room and out the building. As they were heading for Kim's car they ran into Jessica. Kim knew she was going to ask where Rocky was, and as much as she hated lying, she was going to lie through her teeth.

"Have you seen Rocky anywhere? I haven't seen him in a few days." Jessica said with a slight pout.

Kim straigtened up, this was it. She going to lie. "He took Carri up to Oregon for the break." Emily said before Kim could say anything.

"Why did he tak her and not me?" Jessica asked rudely, the poutyness quickly fading.

"Maybe because she's his girlfriend, and you are not." Emily replied, she didn't know this girl, but she did know about what she did. Jason and Rocky talked about her attempts to get Rocky to dump Carri. And from what she had heard, Emily had already decided she didn't like her.

"How can he still be with that bitch?" Jessica seethed. She couldn't believe that he would rather be with that snobby bitch than with her. It just didn't make any sense to her.

Emily snorted "Maybe because he loves her and not you?" Jessica rolled her eyes and stomped away. "Think she'll leave him alone now?" She asked as she turned to Kim.

It was Kim's turn to snort. "Please, she's been going after all semester. I don't think we did anything but make it worse. But let's not let her ruin our trip, come on." Emily nodded and the two girls headed on to Kim's car and took off for the mall.

* * *

The trio of space bound Rangers reached their destination about five days after taking off. Tommy spotted Mondo and Machina near a chasm as they landed. They did indeed have Zordon with them. Also the only clear patch that was close was at least days walk away from the them. Ashley landed the ship carefully and after checking the atmospheric condition to be sure they could breathe without morphing, they headed out.

The forest reminded them of Earth. The smells, the sounds, everything was the same. Tommy found himself enjoying the peacefulness. He couldn't really remember the last time he'd felt this at peace. It was at least five years ago. Before the feeling could completely set in he heard Ashley shriek. He quickly pulled himself back to reality and took a fighting stance, looking for what she she had shrieked at. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw it was a snake. He walked over to it and carefully picked it up, setting it out of their way.

Ashley looked at him with big eyes. "How can you stand to touch it?!" She hated snakes, and couldn't stand to be anywhere near one, let alone touch it.

"You face monsters and near death almost every single day, and yet your afraid of a little snake?" Jason asked as he laughed. "I'm sorry, but that's funny." Ashley glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Is not."

"Maybe I should tell Astronema to make a snake monster. It'd be worth it to see your reaction."

"Would not."

"Jason cut it out, we've got more important things to do." Tommy interrupted. "Mondo does indeed have Zordon, and we need to save him. Now come on." Tommy lead the two on, they continued to silently bicker though. Tommy sighed and shook his head, it seemed as though Jason could make a little sister out of just about anyone, without even trying. He briefly wondered if Kim and Carri would be jealous of that.

* * *

Deep in space upon the Dark Fortress Astronema sat in her throne, tapping her foot. She was beginning to lose her patience. Dark Specter was supposed to have contacted her and hour ago. She sighed, briefly wondering what her life would be like had the Power Rangers not killed her brother and parents. Would she still be evil? She couldn't imagine life any other way. She opened her locket and absently traced the picture of the young boy that it held. It was her older brother, she didn't know much about him. What she did remember was that they got along great, and that she missed him. She quickly put her locket away as Dark Specter came into view.

Ecliptor watched as his princess pulled her locket out. He hated lying to her about her family, but if he didn't he would be killed. And if he were to tell her the truth now she would either kill him or abandon him. He wasn't keen on either idea. He loved Astronema like a daughter and would never allow any harm to come to her. He especially couldn't tell her that Dark Specter had her parents killed, and that he lead the attack that killed them, or that her brother was really the red Ranger she was trying so hard to destroy. He couldn't take the chance of her returning to the side of good. He had worked so hard to mold her into who she is now.

Darkonda had kidnapped her, and Dark Specter had ordered Ecliptor to raise her. For months she cried for her parents and brother, wanting nothing more than to be rescued. After Ecliptor assured her that they were all dead and that she would never be rescued, she began to pay attention to his lessons. With her parents and brother dead she had nothing left, and slowly emptiness began to take her over. She became cold and ruthless, not caring about anyone or anything. When he felt she was ready he presented her before Dark Specter as Astronema. The monarch was pleased and announced that she would become his heir.

Ecliptor dragged himself out of his memories and saw Dark Specter appear, and he quickly left. He didn't want Dark Specter to think he was eavesdropping.

"Astronema," Dark Specter began "you must go to the planet Geeta. Two of the Zeo's are there, as is one of the Astro's."

"What're they doing on Geeta? That's more of a backwater planet than Earth." Astronema stated, crossing her arms.

"Mondo and Machina are there, guarding Zordon. But also the Infernal Chasm is located there. It is where I go to recharge my evil energies, if they destroy it then I'll have to use my energies sparingly from now on. Go. Protect the chasm."

"At once Dark Specter." Astronema said as she turned to give the orders. She'd heard of the Infernal Chasm. Supposedly it was just a normal hole in the ground, that is, until the evil monarch, Marx, was executed centuries ago. His capturers threw him into the chasm, and as he fell he chanted one last spell, filling it with his evil energy in the form of some unknown liquid. It has since been known as the Infernal Chasm. Anyone who has ever entered it has never returned, save for Dark Specter. He poured his own amount of evil energy into it, making it his power source. Much like Zedd has his Centennial Recharge, Dark Specter has his own recharge period. Astronema never knew it was the Infernal Chasm though. Some believed the story about Marx, others said it was always a place of evil, no one really knew.

Dark Specter had been wandering the galaxy one day when he stumbled upon it. He'd heard the rumors, but that didn't scare him. He jumped in, submerging himself in the liquid. When he emerged he felt more powerful than he ever had before. But it came with a price, he had to submerge himself in it at least once a decade, otherwise he would cease to exist. At first he didn't like the price, but then he found that every time he took the required dip he became stronger than he was before. The only thing that kept him from going in more than once a decade was that he knew too big of a power increase at once would spell disaster for him.

"Ecliptor," she said as she walked onto the bridge.

"Yes my princess?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Set a course for Geeta. But leave the Rangers a surprise for me, would you?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course." He nodded and turned back to set the course and to send a monster down to Earth.

A few minutes later the Dark Fortress was headed for Geeta.

* * *

Jason and Ashley eventually quit their playful fighting and the trio stopped for the night. They'd been walking for over half a day now. Tommy estimated another three or four hours before they reached their destination. Although he was eager to get in there and save Zordon, he also knew that they needed to get some sleep and some food before continuing on. Three Rangers were no good if they were too tired to fight, that was something Tommy knew first hand.

They set up a small camp and Ashley began unpacking the food she had stored in her backpack for them. Jason took the bag of chips, and Tommy took the pack of cheese crackers while Ashley took a bag of cheetos. Each of them had an apple with their snack food. It wasn't long after they ate that Ashley and Jason fell asleep, Tommy elected to stay awake a little longer and stand watch. A couple hours later he woke Jason so that he could take his turn at sleep. A few hours after that Jason woke both of them up and they continued on their way.

* * *

Zedd landed a few minutes after the Rangers, and unlike them he was able to land Serpentera close by, he just crushed a lot of trees with his Zord on the other side of the clearing where Mondo stood. Mondo saw the giant dragon decending upon him and immediately wondered what Zedd wanted with him. He was sure that Dark Specter hadn't sent him, so this wan't a business call, and it certainly wasn't a social call. He began to think that Zedd must want revenge for leaving his palace in ruins. He didn't see any harm done though, it was an ancient palace and it was in his way, therefore he had every right to destroy it. But if that's how he wanted to play, then he'd go along with it.

A few minutes later the red and chrome alien appeared from the forest, Z-Staff in hand. "Ah, Zedd, how have you been?" Mondo asked, feigning pleasantries.

Zedd grunted "You should know. I'm here for Zordon."

Mondo was a bit taken back by that. He had thought Zedd wanted revenge, but he was here for Zordon? Maybe Dark Specter did send him. "And what, pray tell, do you want with Zorodn? Dark Specter has entrusted him to me for the time being."

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise." Zedd said, smiling. He hadn't figured out a way to save himself from his plan, but he'd rather die than let Dark Specter rule. It was as simple as that.

Mondo looked at him curiously. Every gear in his body told him to attack Zedd, he was after all the one who destroyed him and his family. Because of that his empire scattered, General Venjix was nowhere to be found, and he had only been able to produce a limited amount of Cogs. But something told him not to attack, that he would be playing into Zedd's hands. "Well unless you tell me I won't hand him over."

"Well then I'll just take him by force!" Zedd shouted as he raised his staff, firing an energy bolt at the former machine king. Mondo waddled out of the way and retaliated by drawing his sword.

Zordon looked on, he knew what Zedd's plan was. Unfortunately he couldn't let him go through with it, it would have no effect on Dark Specter. Not unless it was executed by someone on the side of good. He watched as Zedd landed infront of his tube. "Zedd, I must inform you that your plan will only work if someone on the side of good executes it. If you shatter my tube then nothing will happen. It will have no effect on the universe."

Zedd rolled out of the way of Mondo's attack, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. His plan wouldn't work if he executed it. And he knew that none of the Rangers would go for it, Zordon was too dear to them. Disgusted he left the battle and entered Serpectera, heading back to te moon. It appeared as though he would have to wait for Azazel's plan to come to fruition. Five beings that dould draw their power straight from Dark Specter, weakening him until he eventually died. What Zedd didn't know was that the chasm he just left would allow Dark Specter to simply recharge afterwards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back on Earth Carri and Rocky had headed over to his mothers house for dinner. Initially it was just going to be for the family, but when Rocky insisted she invited Carri as well. In a way she thought it was a good idea. They'd been dating for a year and a half now and she had never really had a chance to sit and talk with her.

Rocky and Carri swung by her aunt and uncles so that she could get ready for dinner. Once she came out Rocky stood and gave her a kiss. "You look amazing."

She blushed slightly "Why thank you." She smiled and kissed him back. "Shall we go?" She asked as she pulled back and grabbed her stuff.

"We shall." They linked arms and headed out the door.

* * *

Tommy lead Jason and Ashley to the edge of the forest where they found Mondo standing in a clearing, pacing back and forth. Just beyond him and Machina sat Zordon. Tommy turned back to the others and they began to formulate a plan for rescuing Zordon. After a few minutes they all nodded and Ashley made her way to the left side and Jason to the right as Tommy morphed and jumped out of the forest and into the clearing.


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge of the Empire:Part 3

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 15: Revenge of the Empire Part 3: Machine's Destruction**

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belongs to Saban/Disney, Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri, including Jessica McClintock, belong to KJ with many thanks. Azazel belongs to Eric Kripke. Gol and Marx belong to me. Much thanks to KJ for helping me with the ideas for the planet Geeta and the name of the chasm.

**A/N**: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. This chapter will be the final one in the "Revenge of the Empire" arc.

As always reviews are appreciated. Timeline wise 1997 is at an end and '98 is getting ready to begin. So since I had the Astro team get started early, therefore playing with the timeline, these will take place right before the episode where Zhane is introduced. Also, a future villain makes a small cameo appearance at the very end, though it will be his only appearance.

* * *

Tommy jumped out into the clearing where Mondo and Machina were standing. The Machine looked startled, this made two unwelcome guests in a days time. Though he preferred Zedd to the Rangers. He knew what the red Zeo Ranger was after, too bad he wouldn't succeed. "Ah, Ranger, so good to see you." Mondo lied "If you're here to rescue Zordon, and I'm sure you are, I must inform you that your going to fail."

"Oh we'll see about that." Tommy said, pointing at the machine king. Looking beyond Mondo he spoke to Zordon. "Zordon, are you okay?" H efelt stupid asking the question, his mentor was in the hands on evil, of course he wasn't okay.

Zordon nodded, he did not want to worry his Ranger. He was proud of him, he had managed to track him down and even formulate a plan. Zordon glanced from side to side, taking note of Jason and the yellow Astro Ranger hiding in the woods. He was under the impression that almost all of the Astros had been killed. Tommy and the others must have met Andros and picked a new team. The thought that his Rangers hand picked their own Rangers made him truly proud in his own choices. "Yes Tommy. Quickly though, you must stop Mondo."

Tommy nodded and called for his power weapon as he engaged Mondo in combat. As Mondo threw the red Ranger to the ground Machina laughed. Suddenly Ashley jumped out from the woods and kicked Machina in her face, sending the machine queen flying. Ashley quickly called for her star slinger and fired at Machina. The machine queen pulled herself to her feet and began attacking the yellow Ranger.

While Ashley and Tommy had the rulers of the empire occupied Jason began silently taking out the Cogs. Once he was through with them he made his way to Zordon. "Zordon..." he let his voice trail off as he saw the lava at the bottom of his tube.

"It is good to see you as well." Zordon replied, smiling at his very first red Ranger, now the green Zeo Ranger.

Jason shook the memories of his first time meeting Zordon out of his head and began to work on getting ready to teleport him back to the ship. He hit the buttons on his communicator, but nothing happened. After a couple more tried with nothing happening he asked Zordon what was going on. Before he could answer him though, Mondo interrupted, sending Tommy flying towards them. "I have set up a barrie around the planet, disabling your teleportation sequence. Did you really think that I would believe that you only sent two Rangers?"

Tommy hit the ground and slid, stopping with his head hanging over the chasm. He quickly jumped up and took a defensive stance. "I'll admit we miscalculated, but that doesn't mean we won't still win!" He lunged for the machine king, sword ready to strike. To his surprise his sword was blocked by a black stone like blade. Confused at first he looked up to see Ecliptor standing before him. "Ecliptor! What are you doing here?"

The black and green cyborg ignored the red Zeo Ranger and threw him back. He grunted as he made his way for the green Zeo who was trying to help Zordon. "I won't let you save him."

Jason looked over at Ecliptor and said "Yeah, I'd like to see you try and stop me." With a growl Ecliptor charged the green Ranger, swinging his sword at him, only to have it blocked by Jason Zeo Laser Blade. The two clashed swords furiously, neither one backing down. As they dueled Tommy made his way to Zordon in an attempt to save him, Mondo temporarily forgotten. Zordon knew there was only one way to put an end to Dark Specters plan. His Rangers were powerful, but Dark Specter would be too much for them to handle.

"Tommy," he spoke "listen carefully, you must shatter my tube. It's the only way to put an end to everything."

Tommy shook his head "I won't do it. There is another way, and we'll find it." Tommy would never sacrifice his mentors life, he meant too much to him. He would find a way to stop Dark Specter, one that didn't involve any of his friends needlessly dying. Before Zordon could say anything else he was transported to the Dark Fortress and Mondo resumed his attack on Tommy.

The red Ranger jumped out of the way of Mondo's sword and stuck the machine with his own sword. Mondo knocked Tommy's sword away from him threw him to the ground by the chasm, rendering him unconscious for a moment, he then raised his sword for the final blow.

As Tommy and Mondo raged on, Ashley had her hands full with Machina. She dodged the machine queens attack kicked her back, noticing a fallen branch behind her enemy. She allowed herself to concentrate on it, using the telekinesis that Andros had taught her, and brought it forward into Machina back. As Machina stumbled towards her she shot her with her pistol and star slinger, blowing her head off and allowing her body to fall to the ground. She looked up and saw Mondo getting ready to kill Tommy.

Jason battled Ecliptor while all of this went on, Jason eventually struck hard enough to break Ecliptor's sword, causing the cyborg to retreat. He looked up and saw Mondo preparing to kill Tommy. In a desparate act he ran toward shim shouting "no" and once he was close enough he jumped for him, throwing both himself and the machine king over the edge and into the chasm.

* * *

Down on Earth the remaining Astros and Zeo's, plus Billy and Emily were all hanging out in the Youth Center. The Rangers had insited that Billy get out of the Power Chamber for a while. He had been couped up in there for weeks trying to get the place fully operational again. Though, knowing Billy he'd try to make i even better than it was before. They were all having a good time, though they were all worried about their friends and boyfriends. Carri was in the middle of picking on Rocky's eating habits when Emily suddenly excused herself and hurried for the bathroom.

Kim and Carri nodded and excused themselves as well, leaving everyone else confused. The two Zeo Rangers entered the bathroom and saw Emily standing over the sink, wiping tears away from her face. "Emily..." Kim said, letting her voice trail off. "What's wrong?"

Emily sniffled, she didn't know how to describe it. She suddenly got this pain in her heart, like something had happened to Jason and she wasn't sure what. But whatever it was it wasn't good. She wiped away the remaining tears and plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned to face her friends. "It's nothing. I just suddenly felt really sick." Kim and Carri both narrowed their eyes, after years of having to lie about their whereabouts they knew when someone was lying.

"Tell us the truth." Carri said simply. "We know you're lying. Now spill, what's wrong?"

Emily sighed, she should have known better than to try and lie to them. "It's...it's Jason...I just have a feeling that something happened...something bad..."

Kim was the first to approach her. "I'm sure he's fine." She said in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yeah," Carri agreed as she walked up on her other side. "After all, he is the original red Ranger, and Oliver is with them. I think you're just worrying toomuch is all." Neither one of the girls wanted to admit that Emily was probably right, something very well may have happened. But they didn't want her to worry about it.

Emily wiped some fresh tears away and said "Yeah, you're probably right. It's just, it's so stressful having a boyfriend who is a Ranger, and not being one yourself, not anymore I mean."

Kim offered her a smile. "I know what you mean. Remember I was in Florida while Tommy was here in Angel Grove as a Ranger. I worried about him day in and day out. It isn't easy, and I don't think you ever get used to it. You just have to trust that he knows what he's doing, trust me that's harder with Tommy than it is with Jason," she joked. "But seriously, Jason was a Ranger long before Tommy and Ashley. If anyone knows how to play it safe its him."

Emily smiled back at her. She was glad to have them both as friends. She knew Kim was right, but she still felt like something had happened. "Thank you." She said simply.

"Shall we return in a grand, dramatic entrance?" Carri joked.

Both girls looked at her and Kim replied "Sure, why not?" the trio laughed and made their way back to their friends table.

* * *

"No!" Ashley screamed, she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Jason had lunged at Mondo, knocking them both over the edge. She quickly tried to gather herself and began to concentrate on Jasons energy signature. This was the first time she was actually attempting to use her ability in combat, the first time she ahd no idea what had happened, only that a yellow flash shot out from her body and egulfed T.J, sending him miles away. She found his energy signature and began to force her own energy upwards and outwards. She could feel it rising, pushing out, and as soon as she felt she had control of it, she shot it out.

Tommy awoke just just in time to see his best friend and the machine king fly over the edge, followed by Ashley's shriek. Once he actually processed what had happened he stood and saw a yellow flash resonate from behind Ashley's visor, followed a yellow burst of energy shoot out from her body and fly over the edge. He then found a whole new set of questions buzzing in his head. What happened exactly while he was out? What was the yellow flash behind her visor? What was that outburst of energy? He was about to ask when he saw Ashley power down and saw the look of concentration on her face.

* * *

Jason didn't know where he was, only that he was surrounded by a black burning liquid, and that he felt evil all around him. It wasn't tar, it didn't smell like tar. And he could breathe, but, if he was submerged in a liquid of some sort, shouldn't he be drowning? He opened his eyes and was horrified by what he saw, thousands of corpses were floating around, and his flesh was slowly burning away. That was when he felt it, the liquid was scorching hot, yet freezing cold at the same time. It was as if every time a patch of flesh dissolved it was immediately replaced and the burning and freezing stopped in that area. He felt the heat, and he felt the coldness, yet he felt no pain. He didn't quite understand it. He could vaguely hear his name being shouted from above. He tried to call back out to them, but it was no use. His voice was muffled, just like it would be in water. This made no sense to him. Shouldn't he be dead?

He tried moving, and to his surprise he was able to walk around, not swim, but walk. He wasn't able to swim up though. He passed by all the corpses, even by King Mondo's deteriorating metal hide. The further in he walked the quieter everything became. He walked around until he found what appeared to be the oldest body in there, all that was left of it was the skull and little bit of torso. He able to make out the word "Marx" on a label on the shirt. The name meant absolutely nothing to him of course. As he no longer felt the burning and freezing he looked at his body. It felt the same, like nothing had ever happened.

He continued to venture through the black liquid, as he did the same face continued to pop up in his head. It looked like Maligore, but darker. Everytime it showed up he head the name "Dark Specter" in his head. He began to understand, this is where Dark Specters power came from. It was where he recharged his evil energies, in a way it was like Zedd's Centennial Recharge. Jason tried summoning his Zeonizers, if he could destroy this place then Dark Specter would have nowhere to recharge and would eventually run out of energy. To his dismay though, his Zeonizers wouldn't summon.

"Those won't work here." Said a familiar, cold voice. Jason looked up to see a familiar green clad teen with a mullet. "This is a place of evil, good is non-existant here. Soon, you'll either be evil, or you'll be dead. The others," he gestured to all the bodies that continued to float around, "were all too weak to handle the power of the chasm. But you are capable of handling it. As am I. Don't you want to pay me back?" Tommy asked. "After all, I did nearly kill your team, challenge your leadership, and after I became the white Ranger I stole the role of leader form you. You were never meant to lead the Power Rangers. Why do you think Zordon replaced you with me?"

Jason heard what he was saying, but he refused to let himself believe it. He glared at the green clad Tommy as he continued. "I mean, what better way to pay me back than to turn evil yourself, and then throw me in here to either my death, or my ascention to evil once more? Think about it, you could be the leader again."

Jason continued to glare at him as he spoke "Never. I'll never become evil!" He flicked his wrists again, this time his Zeonizers did appear. "Zeo Ranger IV, Green!" In a bright green flash the image of the evil Tommy melted away and Jason stood as the green Zeo Ranger. Suddenly the liquid surrounding him began to glow, changing from black to green, the evil energy changing to good. He may not have destroyed this place, but he had purified it. All the bodies that were floating around completely dissolved, except for Mondo's as it was thrown out.

He looked around and saw the body he had identified as "Marx" reform itself. The man that stood before him had long blonde hair, a blue shirt and black pants. He slowly approached Jason, holding his hand out when he reached him. Hesistant at first, Jason took it and shook his hand. "Thank you." Marx said. When Jason looked at him curiously he explained about the chasm. He had been a force for good, much like Zordon, and he had been captured by Dark Specters ancestors. They brought him to the chasm after stripping him of most of his powers. As he fell in he began to try and chant a spell to save his life, but as he did they chanted their own and filled the chasm with the non-liquid liquid that had filled it. They then began the rumor that Marx himself had been evil and caused the chasm's evil energy.

"And now, thanks to you the rest of these souls and I can finally rest in peace. Thank you." Marx said as he vanished. After he vanished a bright yellow light encompassed Jason.

* * *

Up in space Ecliptor returned to the Dark Fortress after his defeat. "Ecliptor, prepare to return to Earth." Astronema said as she walked over to Zordon's tube.

"But, shouldn't we continue our attack? They are down one Ranger. It will be easy to crush them!" Ecliptor argued.

Astronema growled and turned to face him. "No. We need to get back to Earth and keep the others occupied. These Rangers will have a surprise coming for them now that Mondo is dead." Astronema's cat-like smile spread across her face and she shouted for Ecliptor to get moving.

* * *

Jason looked around and found himself standing in the clearing with Tommy and Ashley, and a fallen Machina and a washed up Mondo. "What...the hell just happened..." As the words left his mouth Ashley collapsed from exhaustion. Both male Rangers quickly ran over to her, Jason beating Tommy to her. He felt himself running faster than normal.

"Ash? Ash you okay?" Tommy asked as he reached her. He was definitely going to ask her what happened later. One minute a yellow burst of light flies out of her body, and a few mintes later Jason appears from the same burst of energy.

Ashley stirred a little. "Yeah..." she said weakly. "Jason...glad it worked..." she said as she passed out again.

"Come on, let's get her back to the ship and head home." Jason said as he lifted her up. Tommy nodded and walked over to Mondo's machine and estroyed it, allowing them to teleport. A few minutes later they were soaring through space, headed home.

* * *

A couple of hours after Tommy, Jason, and Ashley left, two familiar machines landed on the planet. They made their way for the clearing and the silver and pink machine walked up to Queen Machina's head. "Look at this poor excuse for a queen." She said as she stepped on her head, crushing it.

"And this poor excuse for a king." Gasket said as he blew his fathers body up. "Those Ranger will rue the day they crossed the Machine Empire. We shall rebuild it, better than it ever was before!"

Archerina clapped her hands. "Oh it shall be so wonderful to be queen! Dear-" she was cut off by a blow to the back, which sent her head scattering.

"Archerina? Dear?" Gasket said as he turned to face her. He saw her head roll around on the ground, and the man who killed her. He was dressed in a black trench coat and a black mask with a black pony tail sticking out of the back. Just before he could attack her killer, he too was shot down.

The man responsible let out a sigh. "Finally those two shut up. Zurgane, load them up on the ship. We may be able to use them for scraps."

"Right away sir!" Zurgane said as he lifted the two dead robots up and carried them away.

Lothor took in a deep breath "Ah, just a few more years and I'll be ready to return to Earth and attack!"


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected Enemy

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Enemy**

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belongs to Saban/Disney, Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri, including Jessica McClintock, belong to KJ with many thanks. Azazel belongs to Eric Kripke. Gol and Marx belong to me. Much thanks to KJ for helping me with the ideas for the planet Geeta and the name of the chasm.

**A/N**: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. This chapter is the beginning of a follow up to the "Revenge of the Empire" arc.

As always reviews are appreciated. Timeline wise 1997 is at an end and '98 is getting ready to begin. So since I had the Astro team get started early, therefore playing with the timeline, these will take place sometime right before the episode where Zhane is introduced.

Sorry guys, this is another short one.

* * *

The three Rangers were on their way home when Jason and Tommy began asking Ashley numerous questions. Both wanted to know exactly how she did what she did. She asked them if they remembered the battle on Murathias, to which they both nodded. She then went on to explain about how she had been thrown into the pit, and before either one could ask how she was alive she cut them off. She explained about how the others combined their power with Lerigot's and managed to retrieve her safely, and that because of her experience in the pit she now had the ability to feel someones life force and transport them somewhere. It was how T.J had wound up miles away from the Power Chamber during the explosion. She had seen him jump in front of them to protect them, and that had been the first time she used her powers. She hadn't known how to do it at the time, she just knew that she felt something tear away from her body and engulf him, sending him away. It was because of this ability that Andros decided to teach her telekinesis. He felt it could help her hone her skills.

What she didn't tell them, or anyone, was how her experience in the pit had been. It had been a living Hell to her, she felt her flesh melt form her bones, felt it reform. It was the worst feeling imaginable, even if she wanted to tell them, she wouldn't know how. It was as if a thousand burning hot knives had been tearing through her, she still had nightmares about her time in the pit. She never wanted to go back there, no matter what.

"So," Jason began, "you're telling us that you were thrown into the pit on Murathias, and now you have the ability to send other people anywhere?" He began to wonder if he would gain some sort of ability from falling into the Infernal Chasm. It made sense that he would, didn't it?

Ashley nodded, she knew it sounded farfetched, but luckily they were Rangers and nothing really surprised them anymore. "Yeah, and I imagine you will as well." Jason nodded, he figured as much. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it is true."

Tommy stepped forward as the leader and said "We believe you. After all, we have seen your power first ha-" He was abruptly cut off by the ship shaking violently. "What's going on?" He asked as he ran over to the controls, Jason and Ashley hot on his heels.

"We've been hit by something." Jason stated the obvious. He pulled it up on the screen, a ship that resembled Mondo's old ship was firing at them.

"Who is that?" Ashley asked.

"It looks like Mondo's ship. But that's impossible." Tommy said, he saw the Machine King die. He knew he was dead. So how could he be attacking? "Return fire!" he ordered. Jason and Ashley both went to their stations and began firing at the enemy ship. After a couple of minutes of firing on one another they saw the other ship charging a laser, preparing to fire. "Get us out of here!" The three Rangers attempted to make the jump to hyperspace just as the laser hit them.

* * *

Down on Earth the rest of the Zeo team was enjoying their Christmas break. Christmas itself was two days away, and almost everyone was excited. Andros, Kim, and Emily were all worried about their respective others. They had been gone for nearly a week now. Kim and Carri had decided to get an apartment for the rest of college rather than stay in those cramped dorm rooms. This particular afternoon Carri, Kim, Cassie, and Emily, were hanging out in Carri's uncles house.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Emily said absently, she missed Jason a lot. It was true that they didn't spend as much time together as they used to, but that due to him being in LA and her in Angel Grove. Not him in a distant galaxy and her on Earth.

Carri picked up on the sadness in her friends voice. "They're fine. I know they are. After all, Oliver is there. What could go wrong?"

"Plenty." Kim mumbled so low that no one heard her. She knew Tommy was a great leader, but she also knew that he was extremely forgetful, and wasn't perfect. He had flaws, weaknesses, just like everybody else.

The trio sighed just as a knock came at the door. "Come in," Kim said. The remaining Astro's, Zeo's and Billy all stood in the door.

"Hey, we were just heading over to the Youth Center , you guys coming?" T.J asked. The guys were going to go workout and spar.

"Sure," Kim said.

"Why not," Emily added, "I have to get over there soon anyway, my shift is about to start."

Rocky walked over and gave Carri a kiss, she smiled and returned his kiss.

"Just let us get changed."

"Alright, we'll meet you outside then." With that the guys headed back out to the two cars they came in and Kim and Carri headed upstairs to change out of their pajama's.

Emily and Cassie continued to sit on the couch while they did so. Emily was about to open her mouth to say something when a bright yellow light filled the room.

* * *

Kim and Carri were upstairs changing their clothes. Kim picked out a pink top with plain blue jeans, while Carri put on a pair of plain blue jeans and a black shirt with a thin yellow jacket. "You're worried about him, aren't you?" Carri asked as she slid her shirt on.

Kim sighed as she pulled her pants up. "Yeah. You don't know Tommy like I do, he's prone to screw up. He's not perfect like people seem to think."

Carri snorted "Trust me, I know he's not perfect. When you were away in Florida his mind was constantly drifting and he was forgetting things all the time." Kim giggled, that certainly sounded like Tommy. She was about to reply when she heard frantic sounds coming from downstairs.

The two Rangers hurried downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. When they reached the foot of the stairs they gasped and covered their mouths. Tommy and Jason lay on the living room floor.

* * *

Ashley blinked a couple of times. She couldn't see anything, the room was too dark. The last thing she remembered was their ship being hit, and the result of that plus them trying to enter hyperspace cause it to explode. She quickly used her powers again and sent Tommy and Jason to Earth, but she thought for sure that she'd be killed. Did their attacker rescue her? If so, why? What could they want with her? It didn't make any sense. She let out a sigh as she heard tiny metallic footsteps approaching her.

Prince Sprocket was the only remaining member of the Royal House of Gadgetry. Both of his parents had been killed by the Rangers, and his older brother by Lothor. Dark Specter had informed him of this and when Sprocket demanded that he wanted to get revenge on the Rangers first Dark Specter granted him his own ship that resembled a smaller version of his fathers. Dark Specter himself wanted revenge on those three particular Rangers, they ha destroyed his evil power source. It had been purified by the green Zeo Ranger, Dark Specter would now have to use his power sparingly.

Sprocket also had Klank and Orbus with him. He approached the yellow Astro Ranger. "Well, well what have we here? Only one Ranger? Where are the other two?" he asked as he jumped up and down in frustration. He was supposed to have a red, yellow, and a green Ranger, not just a yellow.

"The scanners did not show them aboard the ship when we caprured her...your highness." Klank said. It was still weird to him, referring to Sprocket as he had his father. But he had to accept the fact that Sprocket was now the king.

"Abandonned you, eh?" he said with a chuckle as he turned back to Ashley. "Oh well, I still have you. You'll do, especially with what I have planned for you."

Ashley looked down at the little robot, and against her better judgement she let out a laugh. "You? You're nothing more than a kid!" She knew her outburst was a bad idea as soon as her restraints shocked her.

"Be quiet!" Sprocket ordered, he did not like being laughed at. "Klank, is the device ready?"

"Yes your highness."

"Go get it." He said with a slight growl, and slight chuckle. A few minutes later Klank returned. "Okay, now how do you work this thing?" He fumbled around with the device for a few minutes before figuring it out. As soon as he had it figured he fired it at Ashley. She felt the beam hit her, her thoughts drifting from getting free and destroying the little robot to getting free and destroying the Rangers. Her eyes glowed a dark yellow and an evil smile spread across her face.

* * *

Azazel sat in Cold Oak, South Dakota. His plan for taking Dark Specter was almost at fruition. The Psycho Rangers were nearing completion, but he had heard of Zedd's impatience and was now considering on joining with someone else. Zedd was obviously not trustworthy, but then again neither was he. He smiled, he had an idea of who to give the Psycho's to. He just had to play his cards right. He quickly went to work on the next phase of the plan, cybernetic attachments for the person in mind. He would have to make everything perfect, Dark Specter would not go down easily, even with the Infernal Chasm purified. Everything would draw off of Dark Specters power, even these attachments.

A yellowish orange alien appeared before him and said "Is everything ready?"

Azazel looked over at his visitor, he should thank him for providing with all the information he had on Dark Specter. "Not yet. We still have two Psycho's to develop, plus the two sets of cybernetic attachments. Those will also run off of Dark Specters energy, though it will be so minute that he won't notice it. He may notice the Psycho's though."

Darkonda nodded "At least she will keep them alive long enough for all of his energy to drain. Then, she shall fall as well." He laughed and told Azazel that he was pleased with the demons work before vanishing.


	17. Chapter 17: Return of the Astro

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 17: Return of the Astro**

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belongs to Saban/Disney, Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri, including Jessica McClintock, belong to KJ with many thanks. Azazel belongs to Eric Kripke. Gol and Marx belong to me. Much thanks to KJ for helping me with the ideas for the planet Geeta and the name of the chasm.

**A/N**: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. Timeline wise 1997 is at an end and '98 is getting ready to begin. Zhane's introduction is pretty much the same as in the show, just with Ashley absent. Also, "Red with Envy" will take place after this chapter, however "The Silver Secret" and "A Date With Danger" have already happened, just to let everyone know of the timeline change.

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Christmas had come and gone and the Rangers, both Zeo and Astro, had been searching for Ashley. They hadn't heard from her or anything since the ship that she, Tommy, and Jason had been on was attacked. The two Zeo's explained that about what had happened, leaving out Jason's excursion in the Infernal Chasm, as they didn't want Emily to worry. The last thing they remembered was the a bright white light filling the ship, then a bright yellow light engulfing them. The next thing they knew they were waking up in Kat's house. When they had a moment alone with Andros they told him further details, such as the chasm and Ashley's use of her powers.

The red Astro looked deeply concerned. He wouldn't admit to it, but he loved Ashley, and everything pointed to her being dead. Their ship had been attacked, that had been a week ago, and there had been no word from Ashley. If they weren't in the middle of a war then he'd admit to loving her. But for now he felt as though those feelings were best locked away. The more he thought about the possibility of her being dead, the more his heart sank. He found himself wishing he'd said something sooner.

Zhane, the silver Astro Ranger, had been apart of the former Astro team that Andros lead. He had nearly sacrificed his own life in an attempt to save Andros. The red Astro had him cryogenically frozen though, healing him slowly. It wasn't until the day after Christmas that he had been released. The other three Astro's had accidentally stumbled upon the hidden room where he lay. They were losing a battle on another planet when he was thawed out and joined the attack. Since then he had had a limited morphing time, due to being frozen while morphed, but that had gotten straightened out. He had also had a few dates with Astronema. Even though she attacked him for being late, he still held onto her picture and often daydreamed, and dreamed, about her.

Zhane could see that the missing yellow Ranger was seriously bothering his friend. He'd tried getting him to cheer up, but to no avail. It seemed as though the only thing that was going to cheer him up was seeing the yellow Astro again. Zhane sighed, they'd been searching for a week. The original blue Ranger had even gone to Aquitar to use their advanced scanning equipment, and still nothing. Zhane was close to saying what no one else would, that maybe she was dead. He didn't know her, but he was still worried about her as a fellow Ranger, but still. The hadn't heard anything in a week. It seemed to be the only logical explanation. If she had been captured then surely her captor would've have contacted them with demands by now. On December thirty-first all the Rangers, and Emily, were gathered at the newly joined Surf Center, and Zhane was about to open his mouth to say something when the ground began to tremble.

* * *

Ashley looked out the window of the ship. She had been on course for Earth for a week now, and it was finally in her sights. She had disposed of the little machine prince and his two followers, Klank and Orbus, fairly easily. A simple kick to his face sent the little princes head rolling, yet it did not killl him. As he began threatening her as a disembodied head she leaped in the air and landed on his head, crushing it. Klank and Orbus entered the room to see what all the commotion was about, and she quickly split Klank in down the middle and stomped on Orbus, listening to the metal crunch beneath her feet. Defeating them had been easy. She wanted a challenge. She wanted to fight and kill the Power Rangers, which is why she was headed to Earth. She smiled as her ship began to land upon the moon.

* * *

Zedd sat in his throne, tapping his fingers along the arm. His wife had given birth a couple of months ago, and Rito had taken their son. He was to be sent through a wormhole, after being artificially aged, that way he could grow strong and help his parents conquer Earth. Zedd had named him Thrax, after the ancient evil warrior. They hadn't heard a peep from Rito ever since then. He had taken Thrax and vanished. It was possible that he had been sent back as well, and Zedd truly hoped that was the case. It would mean his headaches would quit coming.

He looked over at Goldar. The golden baboon had been itching for a fight, it had been weeks since they attacked Earth. "Goldar," Zedd said.

Goldar jumped up, hoping this was a battle related assignment. "Yes my Lord?"

"I want you to go to Earth. Attack the Rangers. I don't care how, just shake them up a bit."

Goldar took a swift bow and said "As you wish my Lord." He disappeared in a gold flash, followed by a small army of Tenga's.

Zedd sighed, his plan to destoy Dark Specter failed, what's more is Azazel terminated their alliance, throwing his other plan out the window. It looked as though things were just going downhill for him. He'd have to work under Dark Specter after all. He sighed again, this was going to be a long existence.

* * *

Jason and Tommy were pacing back and forth in the Power Chamber. Neither one had morphed since their time on Geeta, there hadn't been any attacks so there had been no need. They felt responsible for Ashley's disappearance, like they could have done something to prevent it. But the truth was that they would just be where ever she was right now. Jason sighed as he leaned against the console. He knew tha hanging around the Power Chamber wouldn't make results come in any faster, but it made him feel better.

Carri teleported in a few minutes later and found the red and green Rangers hanging around. "Guys, you know a watched pot never boils." She said as she crossed the room and went to check on the systems. It was what Billy had asked her to do while he was away, keep him updated on the systems.

"Then what're you doing here?" Jason asked, although he knew the answer. She was there doing what Billy asked her to.

"Checking the systems." She said absently as she typed in a few words. Just as she finished, the alarms went off. "Huh, Goldie finally wants another beating. Took him long enough."

Tommy looked over at Jason who nodded. "It's morphin' time!"

"Zeo Ranger II, yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, red!"

Tommy and Carri morphed, quickly teleporting off to the battle. Jason stood stunned, he'd called out the activation code, he had his morphers in perfect sequence, and yet nothing. He tried it again, still nothing. He contacted Tommy and told him he wouldn't be able to make it to the battle, his morpher was on the fritz. Tommy said he understood, he also had an idea as to why it wasn't working, but he'd share that with Jason when they returned to the Power Chamber.

Jason let out a huff and went to work on scanning his Zeonizer and his Zeo crystal for problems.

* * *

Tommy ducked under Goldar's sword, following up with a punch. He then kicked the golden ape away. He was fighting Goldar alone, which was fine with him. Rocky, Carri, and Kim were fighting the Tenga's, and Jason was unable to battle. He summoned his sword and began clashing blades with his nemesis. "You will not win red Ranger." Goldar snarled, confident in his abilities.

Tommy thrust his sword at him, missing. "Yeah right, how many times have I heard that? And how many times have I won?"

Goldar let out a growl as he attacked. "This time will be different!"

Tommy let out a mock laugh. "And if I had a nickel for every time I heard that," he blocked the oncoming blade, "I'd be rich."

Goldar was tired of these games, he wanted to put an end to Tommy's existence right now. He threw his entire body into what was supposed to be his final thrust. To his surprise the red Ranger moved out of the way and countered with a power kick, sending him flying. Disgusted, Goldar stood and said a few choice words before vanishing. Tommy looked over at his friends, they were finishing up with the Tenga's at the moment. Once they finished they all teleported back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

When they returned Jason informed them that according to the scans his Zeo crystal was out of energy, therefore leaving him powerless. The only thing he could think of was the purification of the Infernal Chasm; that had to be what drained his power. It made sense, that liquid that filled it did turn green after all. He hated being powerless. He decided to tell the others about why his crystal was drained, and just as he was about to open his mouth the alarms sounded again. He quickly brought it up on screen.

"That can't be..." Carri said as she took in the image of Ashley attacking people in the park. She didn't want to believe it, but there she was. On one hand she was glad her friend was back, but on the other she wasn't as it appeared she was now evil. "Should we alert the Astro's?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. They have their mission at the moment." It was true, they had gotten a lead on Zordon and were half way across the galaxy checking it out.

"Right, well, back to action!" Rocky shouted as they all replaced their helmets and teleported off. After they were gone Jason slammed his fist into the wall, he hated not having his powers. He wanted to be out there fighting with them, he should be. He punched the wall again in a different spot and a small door slid open.

* * *

The Zeo's landed in the park, ready to try talking with Ashley, but also prepared for a fight. Ashley looked over at the Rangers and sighed. "Well you're not the team I was hoping for, but you'll do." She smiled evilly as she thought of what to do first.

"Jason," Kim said "do a scan of Ashley, see what kind of spell is over her." Jason replied tha he was on it and Kim turned her attention back to Ashley. The yellow Astro stood there in the same clothes that she had been wearing when the ship exploded.

Ashley looked over at the red Zeo, deciding to start with him. "Where's your little green friend?" she asked as she charged him, leaping into a kick. Surprisingly he dodged it and caught her ankle, throwing her to the ground.

"Busy." He replied simply. Ashley's eyes flashed yellow and she kicked the red Ranger in his side as she pulled herself to her feet.

The others gathered around her, ready to capture her and take her back to the Power Chamber as soon as Jason had an answer for them.

* * *

Jason looked in the little door that opened up and saw a brown box with gold trim around the edges. He reached in and pulled it out, opening it. Inside sat slivers of the five Zeo crystals. He lifted the green sliver up, and placed it with his Zeo crystal. He instantly felt the crystal re-energize, and disappear into his body. He called out the morphing sequence once again, and to his surprise it worked. He was about to teleport off when he heard Kim's voice asking him to do a scan on Ashley. He agreed and went to work. Surprised at what he found, a spell had been placed on Ashley that unleashed the latent evil energy from the Muranthian pit. He quickly began to contact Lerigot.

* * *

Ashley was throwing the Rangers around like toys. To her they were nothing more than playthings for her amusement. She played with one of them until it bored her, then tossed it aside and moved on to another. She had already beaten the blue, red, and pink Rangers. She saved her own color for last. "Canary's turn." She said with a smile as she walked towards Carri. Carri threw a punch at Ashley once she was close enough, hitting the yellow Astro square in the face. Ashley frowned and kicked Carri in her stomach, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

The blue Zeo saw that and quickly tried to pull himself to his feet, but Ashley was on top of him in an instant. She had seen him stirring and she quickly made her way to him, stomping on his helmet. "Now, now. We can't have you getting up, that's not part of the plan." She made a tsk tsk sound as she applied pressure to his helmet, cracking the visor.

Rocky noticed that the longer the fight drew out, the more insane she became. He didn't have long to think about it as a sharp pain shot through him, she was adding weight to his head, he saw his visor crack through his squinted eyes. He was afraid that this was the end. For some reason she was more powerful than a morphed Ranger. He was close to blacking out again when suddenly the pressure was relieved.

Ashley raised her foot, ready to stomp down again when out of nowhere the green Zeo Ranger tackled her. "What the?" she asked as they hit the ground. Where had he come from? He should not have gotten the drop on her like that, it wasn't right.

"Now!" Jason shouted. Lerigot made an understanding sound and raised his wand. Yellow sparks flew out of it and circled Ashley's head. A few seconds later she quit resisting and passed out. Jason sighed, he hoped that meant she was cured, or purified, or whatever. He helped Carri and Rocky to their feet before the trio teleported everyone out of there.

Back at the Power Chamber they strapped Ashley down to a medical bed and began running the necessary tests to see if Lerigot's spell had worked, luckily it had. After they unstrapped her and left her to sleep the four Rangers began playing twenty questions with Jason, they all wanted to know how he ahd regained his powers. He explained about the box and the slivers of the Zeo crystal that could apparently recharge the sub crystals. They also asked about Ashley, what he had found out. He sighed, it wasn't his story to tell so he told them to ask Ashley when she woke up, as it was her story and not his. Tommy nodded, he had an idea of what had happened.

Ashley awoke a few hours later, apologizing like crazy to the Zeo's. Especially to Rocky. She then explained to the yellow, pink, and blue Rangers about the trip they all took to Muranthias, how she had been thrown in, gained powers, and about how they had been attacked by Prince Sprocket of all beings. From there she explained about how she saved the boys, but for some reason she is unable to teleport herself so she had to stay behind, and how Sprocket put a spell on her.

After she finished her explanation they contacted the Astro's to let them know about her "safe" return, opting not to tell them about her evil stint. They decided that if she wanted them to know, she could tell them. She said that she would at least tell Andros, what she didn't say was that she wanted to date him and wanted to be honest with him about things.

After all that they contacted Aquitar to tell Billy that he could return home now that Aquitar's scanners weren't needed. He declined though, saying that in the week he'd been on Aquitar he had become interested in someone named Cestria. He apologized and said that he'd come back and visit some. The others understood, ever since Trini left he hadn't shown any interest in any girl. If he could find a companion in Cestria, then that's where they wanted him. Where he'd be happy. It was sad to see yet another friend go, but he assured them that he would continue to search for Zordon using the Aquitarian's scanners. They all said their goodbyes and all went back to their normal everyday lives, except for Ashley. She stayed behind in the Power Chamber to rest and wait for the rest of the Astro team, including the new silver Ranger.


	18. Chapter 18: Psycho Fight

**Ranger Tales**

**Chapter 18: Psycho Fight**

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belongs to Saban/Disney, Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri, including Jessica McClintock, belong to KJ with many thanks. Azazel belongs to Eric Kripke. Gol and Marx belong to me. Much thanks to KJ for helping me with the ideas for the planet Geeta and the name of the chasm.

**A/N**: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. Timeline wise 1998 has begun.

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

It had been three months since Ashley returned hom safely, and Andros had finally, after seeing her and Zhane interact, confessed his love for her. The two had been joined at the hip ever since. The Astro's had been through a lot, they had been captured by Dark Specter and nearly killed. Though that was just a ploy by Astronema, who had been revealed to be Andros's long lost sister Karone. She had tried helping the Rangers, even became the honary purple Ranger. But Dark Specter hadn't wanted to give her up, he threatened to destroy Earth if they didn't reuturn her to him. In the end he captured her and had mechanical devices implanted in both her and Ecliptor. Ashley had also told Andros about their trip, and what had happened to her. He explained that it didn't matter as long as she was safe.

Now Andros was once again trying to save his sister, and trying to figure out how to beat the Psycho Rangers that she had sent out as well. Zordon's energy was quickly depleteing too. It seemed as though everything was just going downhill for them.

The Zeo's had contacted Billy on Aquitar about the slivers, and he explained that when they first retrieved the Zeo sub-crystals he had removed the tiny slivers in case something ever happened and they needed to restore the crystals power. He had hoped they never had to use them. It proved to beneficial for more than just Jason though, in the past three months Zedd had found a way to de-energize the zeo sub-crystals. Each of the Rangers had to use their slivers and destroy his device. Billy informed them though, that the slivers were not permanent powers. They had a limited amount of morphs, how many he wasn't sure. But they had to be careful.

The Zeo's agreed that they would only morph if it was necessary. Which against Zedd's goons, it usually wasn't. They found it odd that Rito hadn't shown himself as of late, but they shrugged it off as him being afraid. Goldar hadn't been any more of a challenge than usual, nor had Scorpina whenever she decided to show. The Zeo's hardly morphed for their fights anymore. They didn't want to risk morphing too much, then being powerless when the final confrontation took place.

* * *

Carri and Kim were walking through Angel Grove, Spring Break was coming to an end in a couple of days. The two girls were out shopping at the mall, they hadn't been there in a while so they figured why not? The two were walking and talking about their boyfriends when Kim bumped into a woman in a leather jacket. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you."

The woman turned around, a yellow top beneath the leather jacket. "Maybe you should watch where your going, instead of flapping that oversized mouth of yours."

Carri stepped up, ready to defend her friend. That and she didn't like the woman just by her attitude. "Hey, she said she was sorry. So lay off."

The woman looked over at Carri and let out a chuckle. "How cute. Tell me, does your girlfriend fight all your battles for you?"

Kim started to open her mouth to say something, when out of nowhere Carri decked the woman right in her nose. She drew her hand back, shaking it and mouthing "ow". That womans face felt like it was made out of steel, not flesh. The woman grunted and in a yellow flash she became Psycho Yellow. "Well that's not good."

Kim made a face as her friend pointed out the obvious. From the way the Astro's talked these Psycho's weren't to be taken lightly. Morphing was a must. Satisfied that no one was around the two Zeo's morphed and engaged Psycho Yellow. "Another yellow Ranger? Well..." Psycho Yellow let her voice trail off as she thought abot how she could use this to her advantage. She could care less about the pink Ranger. Azazel had created her specifically for the purpose of annihilating the yellow. After that was taken of, then she'd go after the pinks.

She attacked the yellow Zeo with a flury of punches, sending her flying. As the Zeo flew through the air, she most at lightning speed and appeared behind her, kicking her in the back. But as she had her concetration on the yellow Zeo, she didn't notice when the pink Zeo attacked her from behind.

Kim continued to fire her pistol at the Psycho Ranger, keeping her away from Carri until she could pull herself to her feet. After Carri stood Kim jumped back next to her. "I think we may need to retreat for now. We don't know how to handle her, and the other Psycho's could show up at any minute." Carri nodded her head in agreement and the two teleported off just as Psycho Yellow leaped for them. She hit the ground and cursed. She couldn't believe they got away. She'd have to plan for them next time. This was, after all, a random encounter. She didn't even know they were Rangers until they morphed.

* * *

Azazel sat in Cold Oak, South Dakota. Two of his creations had already been destroyed, Psycho Blue and Psycho Pink. But it didn't really matter, three of them could drain Dark Specter's power effectively. The fool didn't even realize that the mechanical attachments he gave Astronema and Ecliptor were also weakening him little by little. Based on that alone he didn't see Dark Specter as a leader.

Azazel hadn't planned on it, but the purification of the Infernal Chasm had actually worked in his favor. It meant that after Dark Specter's energy was drained, he would have no way to re-energize himself. Azazel would then have Darkonda attack him, the alien bounty hunter was more than happy to oblige. The fool thought he would take out Astronema after killing Dark Specter and become the leader. Little did he know that Azazel planned on ending his last life right after he killed the two. From there it would be a simple matter of killing Zedd and that thing he called a wife, as well as Divatox. Then nothing would stand in the way of his Father's rising. Well, almost nothing. The Winchester's would eventually become a pain in his side, he knew that from his encounter with Dean when he was sent to the past.

The eldest Winchester had said that he was the one who killed him. Azazel didn't believe him though. But based on that little remark he could tell that they would be a thorn in his side. They were, after all, the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer.

He just had to hope that his remaining Psycho's, the very ones he gave to Astronema, would hold out long enough to effectively drain the Grand Monarch of Evil of his powers.

* * *

Once they were in the Power Chamber the girls contacted the other Zeo's, as well as the Astro's. The Zeo's to inform them that the Psycho's were onto them now, and the Astro's so they could help them out in the fight. A few minutes later nine streaks of color poured into the Power Chamber. The girls immediately filled them in on the little skirmish they had with with Psycho Yellow. The Astro's all sighed, they had hoped to keep the fight with the Psycho's isolated to just them. They didn't want to get the Zeo's dragged into the fight with Astronema, not while they were fighting Rita and Zedd anyway.

"So, how do we handle them?" Carri asked once they finished their explanation.

Andros looked over at her and said "Well first you don't fight your respective color. Switch it up, blue on red, red on black. That's the best way we've found to deal with them. And secondly, don't fight them alone. Always make sure your team, or part of your team, is with you. The Psycho's are tough. Extremely tough." The others nodded in response. They knew what he was saying, try and confuse the Psycho's. That was their best bet at victory.

"Just go on with your normal lives," Zhane said as he looked over at the Zeo's. He normally helped out the KO-35 rebels, but Andros had contacted him about the Psycho Rangers, and he agreed to come help. "If they attack, contact us and we'll help you." The Zeo's nodded in response and they all teleported back to what they doing before hand. Except for Kim and Carri, they headed back to the Hillard house. Psycho Yellow was possibly still lurking around the mall somewhere and they didn't feel ike dealing with her again just yet.

* * *

Jason and Emily were sitting in the Surf Center, discussing Emily moving to LA for college the next year, when two men entered. One wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket, while the other wore a black shirt with a black leather jacket. Jason watched as they walked over to Adell and asked if Andros or Carlos had been in that day. Jason assumed that these were Psycho Red and Psycho Black based on the description of Psycho Yellow's human form. It certainly didn't please them when Adell told she hadn't seen them. Those had to be the Psycho's, he was certain of it. "Emily," he whispered "get out of here. Those guys are after us." He put emphasis on the "us" so as to let her know that he meant Rangers. Emily nodded and quietly slipped away.

Jason stood, he was going to go face them alone, disobeying a direct order from Andros. He didn't care though, to him Andros was the newbie and he was the experienced Ranger. That didn't mean he didn't respect the Kaoan, he just thought he could at least handle one of them on his own. He was relieved when Rocky walked in, two on two should be an even fight. He approached the Psycho's and put his friendliest face on. "Hey guys, you know, I can take to Andros and Carlos if you'd like. It's no troube at all." The Psycho's looked at each other and nodded. As they were leaving Jason caught Rocky's attention and nodded towards the door. Rocky nodded in response and quietly followed them out.

One they were in a back alley Jason stopped and turned to the Psycho's. "Alright, here we are."

Psycho Red looked around. "I don't see Andros anywhere."

"Or Carlos." Psycho Black added.

Jason smiled and said "Well, I lied. It's morphin' time! Zeo Ranger IV, green!" In a green flash he stood as the green Zeo Ranger, and he heard Rocky morph from behind the Psycho's.

"We're not interested in green or blue Ranger. We want red and black." Psycho Red announced.

"Well, would it help if I said I was once a black Ranger?" Jason asked, then added "And that both of us used to be red?"

The Psycho's smiled and changed into the Psycho Ranger forms. "It just might," Psycho Black said as he charged Jason, and Psycho Red went after Rocky. Jason ducked out of the way and called for his Zeo power weapons. He struck Psycho Black with the blades and pushed him into the wall. It didn't take long for Psycho Black to counterattack and send Jason across the alley.

As Jason battled Psycho Black, Rocky fought Psycho Red. He cracked the Psycho's visor with his Zeo Laser Sword and kicked him into a dumpster. The two battled fiercely, but ultimately both Rangers went down against the Psycho's. Rocky was knocked unconscious, and Jason was struggling to stand. He managed to bring his communicator up to his mouth and call for back up. A few minutes later nine streaks of light entered the alley and Cassie grabbed Jason and Carri picked Rocky up and teleported them back to the Power Chamber and set them up to heal before returning to battle.

* * *

A few minutes after Carri and Cassie returned to the battle Psycho Yellow arrived on the scene and the Ranger split into three groups. Andros, Tommy, and T.J fought Psycho Red, Carri, Ashley, and Kim took on Psycho Yellow, and Carlos, Zhane, and Cassie battled Psycho Black. The odds were in the Rangers favor and they proved to be winning. The Psycho's were only prepared for six Rangers, not nine. As the Astro's grouped together and called for the Quadrablaster and the Spiral Saber Booster Mode, the Zeo's called on the Zeo Cannon and together they fired three huge blasts at the Psycho's, who retreated at the last second. Satisfied that they had won this battle the Rangers all returned to the Power Chamber.

The first thing the Zeo's did was check in on Jason and Rocky, who were nearly completely healed. The Astro's assured the Zeo's that the Psycho's would be back, but that they were their fight, not the Zeo's. Tommy understood that, but he told them not to hesitate to call them if they need help. The Astro's thanked them for the offer, but stated that they had a plan. Zhane revealed a special morpher that was to be destroyed after the Psycho's were finished. He called out the Astro phrase "let's rocket" and in a silver flash he was dressed as a silver Psycho Ranger. The Zeo's liked the idea, and wished the Astro's goodluck.

* * *

Up on the Dark Fortress Astronema was torturing her Psycho Rangers for going after the Zeo's. Their mission was clear, destroy the Astro Rangers. Leave the Zeo's for Zedd's forces. The Psycho's told her that it wouldn't happen again, that their full attention would be on the Astro's from now on. Astronema smiled, pleased with their answer.

She didn't care what Azazel ordered them to do, they were hers now and she was going to have them destroy the Astro's, not the Zeo's.

* * *

The next day the Zeo's were preparing to head back to LA. Classes started up again the next day. Jason and Emily were walking along the lake, as he already had his things ready to go. He smiled at her. She was so beautiful. He couldn't wait until she started college in LA next year. It seemed so far away, even though he knew he'd be spending Summer here with her.

Emily sighed, she didn't want this day to end. It was the beginning of April, and it wouln't be until June that she really got to spend time with Jason. Sure he would come by when he could between now and then, but it wouldn't be the same. Spending endless hours together, sitting out by the lake at night.

Jason heard her sigh and asked "Something wrong?"

Emily shook her head. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"How I don't want today to end." She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss before he could respond. He knew what she meant, he didn't want it to end either. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss, eventually falling to the ground. They pulled apart and sat there, staring out over the lake. His arm wrapped around her and her head nestled between his and his shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19: Apocalypse

Ranger Tales

Chapter 19: Apocalypse

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belongs to Saban/Disney, Carri Hillard and all things relating to Carri, including Jessica McClintock, belong to KJ with many thanks. Azazel belongs to Eric Kripke. Gol and Marx belong to me. Much thanks to KJ for helping me with the ideas for the planet Geeta and the name of the chasm. All Supernatural characters belong to Eric Kripke, and Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon.

**A/N**: This story is set in an alternate universe where the Alien Rangers arc never happened, although the Alien Rangers do exist. I used Phaedos as the source of the Ninjetti Powers, but Ninjor exists and is the acknowledged creator of Ninjetti. Also, this story has nothing to do with my previous two. The episodes in which Billy went to Aquitar did not happen in this fic. In this fic, Tommy and Kim have not broken up. Timeline wise 1998 has begun. This will actually be the final chapter. But a sequel, taking place 9-10 years from the end of this one will be up in maybe a week or two. It depends on when I find the time to write it. Thank you everyone who has read, and thank you for all the reviews. I would like to thank KJ for her help with this story, and for letting me use her characters in it. Thank you!

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

His dad was away on another hunting trip, even though he usually went with him, he had asked him to keep and eye on his brother. Dean sighed, he really wanted to go on the hunting trip. From what he could gather it was a werewolf this time. It wasn't like Sammy wasn't old enough to take care of himself, he was. He thought about for a little while, and made up his mind. He was supposed to keep an eye on his little brother, fine. But he was going to have some fun doing it. He wasn't disobeying his fathers orders, he would be watching Sam. He grabbed the keys to the Impala, woke Sam up, and took off for Los Angeles. It was only about half a days drive from where they were.

* * *

Buffy walked through downtown Los Angeles, it had been a week since she had sent her boyfriend, Angel, to Hell. She knew it had to be done, he had lost his soul and was killing her friends. But that didn't mean she liked it. She had fled Sunnydale right after that, she hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to her friends and family. They'd only try to and stop her. This was all because of that one night they shared on her birthday, if they had been able to controls themselves, if she had been able to control herself, then he would still be here. Angel wouldn't have lost his soul, Giles wouldn't be grieving over Ms. Jenny Calendar's death, and Angel wouldn't have regained his soul in the instant she killed him.

She looked down at her feet as she walked. She hated herself so much right now. As she was lost in her thoughts she bumped into someone and fell back. "Sorry," she said as she picked herself up. She looked up at the man she ran into. He was dressed in a brown leather jacket, an overshirt under that, and a t-shirt. She noticed the golden pendant hanging from his neck, she liked it. he had short hair, standing up in front. He flashed her a big smile.

"No problem," he said with a smile. He liked what he saw. She was, well she was hot. He couldn't deny that. Maybe he could have a fling with her while he was here. It was worth a shot. If she thought it was something more than that, then oh well. It wasn't like he'd be around to listen to her complain about it. "Say uh, would you like to go get some dinner? Maybe a movie, or somethin'?" he asked.

Buffy looked at him curiously, they didn't even know each others names and he was already asking her out. Maybe this is what she needed, a meaningless relationship, a destructive one. She couldn't possibly feel any worse than she did then. If he thought it was turning into a real relationship, oh well. He'd have to get over it. "Sure." She said plainly. "My name's Buffy, Buffy Summers."

He thought for a moment, he wasn't about to give his real name. Well, he could, but he didn't want to. Not in a big city, now he was in the middle of nowhere, like Monroe, North Carolina he might. But not in LA. "Damon Young," he spoke quickly, flashing another smile. He picked his name from a book he'd seen his brother flipping through, The Vampire Diaries, and the last name came from his favorite band, ACDC's Angus Young.

Buffy frowned, he didn't look a Damon. But since when was an expert on names? "Well, Damon, how about we get that dinner?" she asked plainly as she started to walk off. "Your treat, of course."

Dean couldn't help but smile, he was glad he had a credit card with the last name Young on it. Though it read Tyler Young, he'd just say Tyler was his middle name. "I figured."

The two walked off together, Dean wrapping his arm around her and drawing her in. Tonight was going to be a good night, he could feel it.

* * *

Astronema stood atop the mountain, awaiting Dark Specter, again. Finally he showed and gave her the order. She rallied the troops and headed back to her ship. There she sent Zedd and Rita to the Vica Galaxy, Rita's uncle Gol was to attack KO-35, as well as the Phantom Ranger's planet, while Divatox attacked Aquitar. Finally she would be rid of the Rangers once and for all. She couldn't wait. "Begin the incasion of Earth." Ecliptor nodded and took off.

* * *

Tommy sat in his dorm room, it was the last day of college and he was packing, getting ready to head back to Angel Grove for the summer. He had sat down to take a break from packing and think of just what he was going to do once he got there. His parents had moved to the northern part of California, leaving the house to him. That worked out, as Kim would be coming to stay with him over summer. He still had the ring he bought at the beginning of his senior year in high school. He wondered if this was the right time. he wanted to wait until after the were finished with school, but he wasn't sure how long that would take, neither had really decided on what they'd be going to school for yet.

He began to wonder whathe would do if he did ask and she said no. It would crush him, they'd been together ever since freshman year in high school. He'd loved her ever since he first layed eyes on her, but for most of his tenure as the green Ranger he'd been too nervous to ask her out. Zack had tried giving him advice, as had Jason. There was a knock at the door which pulled him from his thoughts, he frowned. Who could be knocking? His friends usually just walked right in, which was kind of a bad thing as Carri had walked in on him changing one time. Ever since that time he's meant to lock the door when he was here alone, but he kept forgetting. "Come in," he called. his eyes grew a bit wide as he saw who it was that was walking in.

Dean walked into the dorm room. It wasn't what he'd expected. He'd expected a huge mess, that was how he always envisioned college, not this. Tommy's dorm room was practically spotless. It surprised him more than anything. He looked over at his friend, he hadn't seen him in nearly two years. Not since the Djinn had his friend during their senior year. He had been the red Ranger then, and seeing as how he was decked out in red still, he assumed he still was. "What's goin' on man?" he asked as he crossed the room and plopped down on the opposite bed.

Tommy looked at Dean curiously, the last time he had been here Kat had nearly died. He wondered what kind of monster it was this time. "Packing to go back to Angel Grove tonight. What brings you to LA?"

"Well dad's hunting a werewolf up in Silver Hills, nasty things. Me and my brother had to tangle with one before, man that was fun." He smiled as he let his mind temporarily wander back to that time. "And I decided to give Sammy and myself a little vacation. I met this gorgeous girl last night too," he let out a breath as he thought about her. "Damn, we had a great time." He made a clicking sound as he winked at Tommy. Buffy had definitely proved to be a strong woman, in more ways than one. She was no "gumby-girl" as he called Lisa, but she was damn good.

Tommy looked at Dean and made a face. He was aware of how Dean was with women, and he didn't like it. "Who was she?"

"I think her name was Muffy, Misty, Barbie..." he let his voice trail off as he thought about it. "Buffy! That's it, Buffy Sumners." He knew he'd get it eventually.

"You mean Buffy Summers?" Tommy asked. If it was Buffy then he'd warn Dean to stay away from her. Carri had mentioned meeting someone named Buffy when she went to Sunnydale during their senior year. She said that they had become fast friends, bonding over shopping. No surprise there. But he didn't care what kind of monsters Dean faced, he would not want to face a pissed off Carri Hillard.

"Yeah! That was it!"

Tommy suddenly felt bad for the man, if Buffy told Carri about this, well, he'd be a dead man. "Dean, you might want to stay away from her." Dean raised an eyebrow and waited for Tommy to continue. "She's a friend of Carri's, and if she tells Carri about that, well, I pray for you man. I really do."

Dean felt his face pale. There wasn't much that scared him, losing his dad and brother was about it. But the one thing he would never openly admit to was being afraid of Carri. She had reemed him when her cousin nearly got killed two years ago. Other than that he ahd heard stories her wrath, and it didn't help. "Why? I mean, what could Carri do?" he was well aware of what she could do, other than being the yellow Ranger she was almost a karate blackbelt.

"That." Tommy pointed to the wall behind Dean. In it was a hole circular. Carri had gotten mad at her supposed friend, Anna, cheating off her test in the middle of class and had thrown the nearest object, which happened to be a bottle of soda, about two inches into the wall. "And that was just with a plastic bottle full of soda. Imagine what she could do with your head."

Dean gulped. He had to get to Buffy before she got to Carri. Fast. "I'll uh, I'll see you later man. I need to be getting back to Sam." He lied, Sam was out at an arcade for the day and wouldn't be abck till later. After he reached his car he stopped and thought for a moment. He hadn't given Buffy his real name, what was he afraid of? He chuckled to himself, he didn't have to reach Buffy now. He could wait. He decided to go pay his brother a visit.

Tommy couldn't help but snicker as Dean shut the door. He knew he had spooked the expert monster hunter, and he found it a little amusing. He looked over at his box of things and groaned. Break time was over.

* * *

Carri was more than a little surprised. She had bumped into her friend Buffy in the mall. The two had sat and talked, with Buffy leaving out the "I ran away from home because I sent my boyfriend to Hell" explanation. Instead she had opted to talk about her fight with Spike and Drusilla, and how they had just left Sunnydale.

Carri found it interesting. She had met Buffy about a year and a half ago when she went to Sunnydale for a weekend. She had been walking home that Saturday night when she saw her new friend kicking somthings ass, it was after she saw it turn to dust that she learned it wasn't human. She confronted Buffy about it and got to spill everything. Ever since that weekend they had been great friends, keeping in touch with each other and stuff. Though lately they had been lagging behind. Carri assumed it had to do with Spike and Dru's attacks.

Buffy was glad that Carri hadn't asked what she was doing there yet. She was hoping that question wouldn't come up. "Hey," Carri said, drawinf Buffy from her thoughts. "I'm about to head back out to Angel Grove with Rocky, would you like to come?" Buffy thought for a moment, she didn't want to leave and not tell Damon where she was. She smiled and nodded, deciding she'd call him from a pay phone after they left the mall.

* * *

The next day the Rangers, plus Buffy, were back in Angel Grove. Buffy had gotten Damon's answering machine in his hotel room and left him a message saying where she'd be. She gave the number for Carri's house, but for some reason he had yet to call. She shrugged it off thinking maybe he had been out all night with his brother. Besides, this was just a summer fling, not a real relationship. She sighed, she missed Angel. Her mind began to wander back to how they first met, it was her first night in Sunnydale and she was on her way to The Bronze, the local club, when she had caught him following her. he had given her a warning about the Master, and ever since he had been in her life.

Carri and Rocky sat in the Surf Center, the joint business between Ernie's Youth Center and Adell's Surf Spot, sipping their drinks. Buffy sat across from them, but she seemed to be in her own little world so they let her be and talked amongst themselves.

"So, Mr. DeSantos, what is on the agenda for today?" Carri asked with a devillish grin.

Rocky smiled back at her as he thought about the day he had planned. "You'll just have to wait and see." He wanted it to be a surprise. Carri was about to respond when their communicators chirped. Rocky's eyes widened as he didn't know if Buffy knew about them being Rangers or not. He looked at Carri, who nodded in response, meaning that Buffy did know.

Carri had broken one of Zordon's rules, but she thought it was only fair. Buffy had spilled about being the Slayer, so Carri felt obligated to tell her her own secret about being a Ranger. She immediately apologized to Zordon and explained her reasoning. After hearing her plea he agreed that it was fair, and would not strip Carri of her powers.

Rocky and Carri took the page and were told to teleport to the Power Chamber right away. They excused themselves and did so. When they arrived they found the others waiting on them. Tommy had been in there checking on things for a few minutes when the sensors picked up something. He pulled it up on the screen and the others all stared at the screen. Thousands of Quadrafighters were heading for Earth, with the Astro Megaship chasing behind them. "Come on, they're gonna need help." Tommy pointed out the obvious. The others nodded and quickly morphed, hoping that the power the Zeo crystals recieved from the little slivers wouldn't run out in this fight. This was the big one, the one that really counted.

* * *

Tommy and Rocky took one part of the city, fighting the Quantrons that had appeared. Tommy ducked the attack of one, just as another threw Rocky into him. The two Rangers picked themselves up and drew their weapons, destroying the Quantrons in a couple of shots. Just as fast as the numbers were dwindling, they shot back up. "What is this? An endless army?" Rocky asked after they destroyed their third squad of them.

"Sure seems that way, but come on, we can't afford to lose!"

Rocky nodded and lunged back into the fray. He kicked one Quantron in the stomach, sending it into another. The two fell to the ground and allowed Rocky to blast them easily. He turned to face the rest that were behind him, only to see that they closed in around him. He couldn't see the red Ranger any longer. He began to struggle against the army that had him surrounded.

Tommy wasn't faring any better than Rocky. They had trapped him as well, he summoned his sword and began hacking away, trying to clear a path. Finally he could see the tip of Rocky's helmet. "Rocky! There's too many of them, we need to get out of here!" The blue Ranger nodded and together they teleported away.

* * *

Kim and Carri were fighting across town, their fight wasn't as bad, but it was more diverse. Meaning they had to fight each enemy a certain way to destroy them. They had Z-Putties, Pirahnitrons, and a small fraction of Quantrons. Kim took on the Pirahitrons and Quantrons, while Carri took on the Z-Putties and a some Quantrons. A couple hits to the chest and the Z-Putties were no more, leaving only the Pirahnitrons and Quantrons.

Kim jumped up and kicked a Quantron in its face, sending it flying into a nearby building. She ducked under anothers attack and punched it in the stomach before elbowing the back of its neck, then jumped on it to get to another. She fought the Quantrons fiercely, making quick work of them.

Carri fought the Pirahnitrons, bashing them with her Zeo Clubs and running over some to get to others. She jumped over ones head and slammed both of her clubs on either side of its head, then tossed one into anothers. She ran over to get her club, and as she did it vanished. Confused she looked at her hand and saw as the white glove vanished, leaving her bare hand. It didn't take her long to realize what had happened. Her Zeo sub-crystal had run out of juice.

Kim just finished with her small army of Quantrons when another appeared. She was getting tired of this, every army she destroyed was just replaced with another. What was going on? The bad guys never fought this furiously. She was runnin to attack when she felt a tingly feeling shoot through her body, she punched a Quantron in the face, quickly drawing her bare hand back at it connected with pure metal. She looked down at her body. "This is so not good." She had lost her powers. She looked at Carri, she had lost her powers as well. "This is really not good." Cari had wanted to keep fighting, but Kim pointed out that fighting against an army that size with no powers was suicide, and she advised her to run.

* * *

Jason felt like he had been battling for hours. Elgar was usually nothing more than a goof, but for some reason he was extremely tough this day. perhaps it had to do with the fact that Rito ahd returned and Jason was fighting them both together, that had to be it. He was certain that was it. He charged Elgar, his Zeo Laser Blade drawn and ready. He drew it back and swiped at the alien, his sword vanishing just as it made contact.

It was then that he realized why Elgar seemed so tough, Rito had nothing to do with it, he was losing his powers. Again. He watched as his suit vanished, leaving him exposed to an attack.

Elgar noticed the powered down Ranger and said "Heh-heh. Look at the powerless Ranger. Looks like he's ready to die."

Rito laughed, he had hated being sent to drop his nephew into a wormhole that would take him thousands of years into the past. Not because he liked the squirt, he was indifferent to him, he just hated being away from the action. And what better way to celebrate being back than with the death of a Ranger? He began to charge Jason, when out of nowhere a black boot landed on the back of his head and threw him to the ground.

Jason looked at the woman standing on Rito's head. He recognized her, it was Buffy Summers. Carri had introduced them the day before when he invited her to come with them to Angel Grove, and he ahd heard a lot about her before hand. So much so that he had wanted to rip his ears off at the time. He knew she was the Slayer, one who slayed vampires. He didn't know if she knew about the Rangers though. Well, he thought, if she didn't, she does now. "Thanks."

"No," she started, swinging around to kick Elgar, "problem." She finished as she spun back around to face him. She had been sitting in the Youth Center when she heard some sort of alarm, she assumed it was a warning for people to stay inside as there was an attack. her suspicions had been confirmed when she saw an army metal heads running by, attacking the citizens. She ahd left Sunnydale to get away from this sort of thing, but she figured as long as she was here she'd have one last fight against evil.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he ran towards Elgar, who was in the middle of picking himself up.

"I saw the commotion from within the Youth Center. Your girlfriend informed me of what was going on, so I decided to help out."

Jason turned to face her after knocking Elgar back down, he didn't deliver as powerful a hit as Buffy had, as he didn't have super slayer strength, but he hit him pretty hard none the less. "Well thanks." He didn't know what else to say, what else could he say? He still didn't know if she knew who the others were, or if she really even knew who he was for that matter. He wasn't sure if she saw him lose his powers or not.

Buffy looked at him. He looked exhausted, she supposed that was due to losing his powers. She had witnessed the whole thing, it wasn't until she first saw his powers flicker that she decided she really needed to jump in. As she stared on she felt the skeleton beneath her feet begin to stir. She stepped off of him and stomped his head abck down, rendering him unconscious again. "Come on," she finally said, "we need to help the other Rangers."

That settled it for Jason, she knew. She apparently knew everything. It was then that he remembered, Carri had said something about telling Buffy about herself, and how Zordon was okay with it since Buffy spilled about her being the slayer first. For the most part he had tuned her out, he loved listening to his adoptive sister, but when she went on and on about something he tended to lose interest.

* * *

Over in Los Angeles Dean Winchester sat in his motel room. His little brother Sam Winchester was still asleep on the bed. He sighed, he knew they had to get to Silver Hills soon. Their dad, John Winchester, would be furious if he found out they left to come "see some old friends". That was the lie he had worked out just in case they did get caught. Of course, it wasn't a total lie. He ahd seen Tommy on his trip. He got up out of the chair and went to wake his brother up. After Sam brushed his teethe and changed clothes they headed outside towards the Impala.

As they drove off Dean couldn't help but think about Buffy. He knew he ahd done her wrong, and he actually felt bad about it. That didn't happen too often with him. Lisa was about the only woman he ahd ever regretted having to leave. Sighing, he threw the car into reverse to back out of the parking place, put it in drive, and took off for Silver Hills. As he drove off he saw a bunch of tiny meteors fall from the sky. He looked on in amusement. A meteor shower was one thing he had not been expecting. Monster attacks maybe, but not meteors.

* * *

Later that night the Astro's were all gathered around, hiding from Astronema's forces. They had all been beaten badly and were devising a plan to defeat Astronema. It was then that the pink and yellow Zeo Rangers stumbled into view. They looked about as bad as the Astro's. Ashley and Andros quickly ran to their friends sides.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Ashley asked as she helped Carri up.

"Peachy." Carri replied. She ached all over, after losing their powers she and Kim had taken off. But that didn't mean they had escaped the fight. They lost their communicators somewhere along the way, making teleportation impossible.

"Has anyone seen Tommy, Jason, or Rocky?" Kim asked as Andros helped her hobble over tot the others. They all shook their heads as a rumbling came from behind them. They turned in time to see Zhane, the silver Astro, fall into the sight as well. After they helped him over he explained that the rebels of KO-35 had already surrendered, and that he had seen Jason and some blonde girl get surrounded by Quantrons before his MegaWinger went down. he had gone to search for them, but by the time he reached their location they were gone. He pulled out Jason's communitor and handed it to Kim.

Kim and Carri both felt tears welling up inside them as they stared at the adoptive brothers communicator. They both also found themselves extremely worried about the red and blue Zeo Rangers. No one had seen or heard from them sicne they split up that morning.

* * *

Tommy and Rocky had met up with Jason and Buffy, they had decided that this wasn't Buffy's fight and strapped Rocky's communicator on her, teleporting her back to LA where they assumed it was safe. Buffy was less than pleased with their decision, but as it was she had no say in the matter.

The trio of Rangers had wandered around for hours, finding Carri and Kim's communicators. All three bys began to wonder if something happened to them. They knew Jason's subcrystal had run out of power, had the girls? As far as they knew Tommy and Rocky were the only two members of the Zeo team still able to morph.

That night Jason found them a good enough hiding place, he didn't like hiding, but as it were they didn't have a choice. It was getting late, and even though the flames from the earlier Dark Specter meteor shower allowed some light, it was much. They needed to rest and regain their strength. Things were not looking good. Jason had seen the MegaWinger go down earlier, he had planned on going to check on Zhane, but at the time it wasn't an option. Quantrons were coming at them from almost every side, so they made a hasty retreat in the only clear direction.

It had taken some convincing, but Tommy and Rocky agreed to rest for the night. Tommy didn't want to rest, he wanted to find Kim. He wanted to be sure she was okay. He would have simply used the communicators, but his had been crushed in the earlier battle, and when they found Kim and Carri's they had been trampled all over. Jason had lost his, and they used the only working one to get Buffy away. Tommy found himself sort of regretting that decision, Buffy was super strong, she could've taken care of herself. But at the time he hadn't wanted to risk her life. He slumped down in their hiding place and drifted off into a shaky sleep.

Rocky had surprisingly done more arguing than Tommy. He wanted to find Carri more than anything. He wanted to hold her in his arms, wanted to kiss her again. He just wanted to see her again. Especially if this was their day alive. Astronema had announced earlier that she wanted the Power Rangers brought to her in the morning, and if she didn't have them she would destroy the planet. He would gladly turn himself over, especially if it was the planet at stake. But what if she just wanted the Astro's? She hadn't named a specific team, just Rangers. He sighed, he supposed he shouldn't worry about that. Or anything. Everything was going to be alright, it always was.

Strangely enough he began to think of everything that he'd miss if he did indeed have to turn himself over. Carri was, of course, at the top of the list. But he'd also miss the Youth Center, his friends, his family, even school. The thing that was strange to him though, was that he admitted to himself that he would even miss Jessica's constant annoyance. He chuckled, she had been nothing but a pain all through the school year. She constantly hit on him, tried tricking him into dates, and was always trying to pick a fight with Carri. Carri wouldn't go for it though, as Jessica was a year younger than they were. Sure they were in the same grade, but that was because Jessica had managed to skip a grade. Where as they were all turning nineteen now, she was just about to turn eighteen. Carri wouldn't have an excuse then. She take Jessica out first chance she got. He chuckled at that thought, he didn't exactly approve, but if it kept Jessica away... He let the thought drift off as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Tommy and the others awoke to the sun beaming down on them. Jason's spot was great for sleeping, but not for waking up. He stood along with the others and together they began their search again. They eventually found their way to where the crowd of people was gathered, entering the middle of the crowd to see what it was Astronema was announcing now. Of course, she was demanding the Rangers. For a while no one spoke up. Then, a familiar voice announced that he was a Ranger. The trio exchanged confused looks, and couldn't help but snicker as Bulk made his way into a small clearing. Followed by Skull and Professor Phenomenous. To the Rangers amazement all the citizens of Angel Grove began to claim to be Rangers. Astronema had just given the order to destroy them all when they heard someone shout "Wait!"

They turned to where the voice had come from, seeing T.J, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, and Zhane standing atop the building. "We, are the Power Rangers." Tommy looked up at them, he always knew T.J was a great pick for a Ranger. Even if he did break Zordon's number one rule, never reveal your identity. He had an extremely good reason for breaking it, the planet was truly at stake. He heard them shout the Astro command, and in a puff of smoke they were the Astro Rangers. Tommy briefly wondered where Andros was, then it hit him; Andros was Astronema's brother. he'd bet anything that Andros had gone to reason her. He hoped it would work.

They watched as all the citizens followed the Astro's example and began attacking the Quantrons. The three red Rangers looked at one another and nodded as they began attacking too. A few minutes later they heard Elgar shouting "No!" They looked up in the sky and saw a bright light heading for them. It didn't scare them though, somehow they knew it wasn't evil. As it passed through them, they knew they were right. All the evil doers surrounding them turned into sand. Zordon's essence had passed through them. He had bid them all farewell, saying how proud he was of them, proud that they were all willing to fight to the end to protect the planet. he knew he had made the right choice in Rangers, and his Rangers had also made the right choice in Rangers. His face flashed through each and every Rangers mind as the wave of energy passed through them. The Zeo's saw it, the Astro's, the Aquitarian's, the Phantom Ranger, all of them.

A few minutes later the Dark Fortress landed on Earth again. Tommy, Jason, and Rocky all shifted into a battle stance. Kim and Carri, who were off towards the back of the crowd, did the same. They all made sure to stay away from the Astro's. None of them wanted to be exposed as Rangers, the Astro's respected that which is why they steered clear of them. The hatch of the ship opened up, and the Zeo's all took a step forward until they saw who it was coming out. Andros slowly exited the ship, carrying Astronema's limp body with him. He looked sad to the other Rangers. They watched as he set her down, leanig over her. They couldn't tell, but it looked like he was crying. They stared in amazement as Astronema, Queen of Evil, transformed into Karone, Andros's sister. They all smiled as he embraced her in a long overdue hug.

The female Zeo's made their way to the middle of the crowd to see what was going on, and to their amazement there stood the guys. They all embraced in their own hugs, each stating how glad they were that the other was okay. It was there that they found out that Tommy and Rocky were indeed the only two Zeo's left with morphing capabilities.

* * *

A few days later the Astro's had left for KO-35 and returned home. Tommy used Billy's notes to create all new communicators for the Zeo's, he didn't know why, he just felt naked with out either a communicator or a morpher. he made a special purple striped one for Karone, telling her not to hesitate if she ever needs help. She smiled and thanked the red Zeo Ranger. That night they all went to a party for the Rangers, the Astro's very own party. They were the ones who saved the city this time, not the Zeo's. A while into it, after both teams had talked, and the Zeo's pretended to be surprised at their friends identities, and laughed at Bulk and Skull once again claiming to have saved the city, Tommy and Kim, Jason and Emily, and Rocky and Carri all went out for their own self-thrown party. It wasn't really a party though, they all just went down to the lake to rest. The three couples all sat there, watching as the fireworks were shot from the other side of the lake, once again saying "Thank You Power Rangers!" This time there was an added bonus, the helmets from the original seven Rangers, the Zeo's, the Turbo's, and then the Astro's. It was an amzing sight. Kim sighed as she layed her head between Tommy's shoulder and his head and watched the fireworks.


End file.
